Kingdom Hearts X
by David A7X Perez
Summary: This is a revised version of my orignal crossover story that I deleted. Master Xehanort joins forces with Doctor Eggman to capture the Seven Keys of Heart to destroy Kingdom Hearts. Now, Sora and his friends team up with Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo to reclaim the keys, defeat the Heartless, and save Kingdom Hearts with Donald and Goofy. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my very first Kingdom Hearts/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover. Master Xehanort joins forces with Dr. Eggman to capture the Seven Keys of Heart to destroy Kingdom Hearts. Now, Sora and his friends team up with Sonic and his team to save both of their worlds and the door to Kingdom Hearts. I hope everyone will enjoy my crossover story and leave positive reviews. Let us begin the crossover story readers and reviewers!**

 **Kingdom Hearts X**

 **Chapter One: Introduction**

 **Sora's POV**

 _I've been having these nightmares lately in my sleep. Nightmares of the darkness in my heart consuming me alive with no escape. The darkness will seep out of my own hands and destroy the ones I love and care. I wake up late at night breathing heavily from these nightmares, thinking to myself if they were real. It scares me to the point of making me questioned if any of this is true. I don't know if I'm ready to face this darkness inside to flows through my bloodstreams._

 _But through the darkness in my heart, lies two powerful lights that help me continue to live. The first light is my best friend Riku; he's like the older brother that I've always wanted my whole life. The second light is the one I have slowly and truly loved my whole life, my fiend Kairi. She means everything to me and I really don't know what I'll do if she was gone forever. As long as I have these two lights beating inside me, I know that I can take on the whole world._

 **Destiny Islands**

Destiny Islands, my home, are a set of three beautiful that legend says can make trees come true. From the white sand beaches, the lovely palm trees, to the beautiful crystal-clear ocean; this is the place I truly belong. My name is Sora, an adventurous, caring 16-year-old boy who has never left these islands. Resting my back against a tall palm tree, I stare into the ocean in deep thought.

"Someday, I going to go on one amazing adventure." I said to myself. I looked down at my favorite outfit I wore today and smiled myself. My outfit consisted of navy blue cargo shorts with black chaps that reach past my knees, a navy- blue shirt, a black belt and the black straps that crisscross around my shorts, and a black hoodie. My outfit is completed by a pair of black fingerless gloves and black-yellow shoes with silver soles.

"It's a beautiful day and I end up wearing dark clothing." I said sarcastically to myself. I looked down at the silver crown pendant that I wear as a necklace, thinking about I dream I had last night. The dream I had was meeting a strange, familiar creature; a blue hedgehog as a matter of fact. The hedgehog was smiling as six figures stood behind him and waved goodbye to me. For some reason in my dream, I waved goodbye to them and felt tears coming down my face.

"Hey Sora!" Two voices were heard, breaking my train of thought. I turned my attention to two teenagers my age walking in my direction. One was a silver-haired young man dress in a sleeveless, black zip-up tank-top and a white-yellow vest over it. He wore a white band on his left wrist, a pair of baggy blue pants, and white sneakers with yellow laces, black stripes, and gray soles.

The second was a beautiful young lady with auburn hair with bangs and a well-developed figure. She's dressed in a strapless pink mini-dress with a white halter top underneath her dress with a black hood. She sported three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt, and a pair of lilac sneakers with black laces. The two teenagers were my best friends Riku and Kairi.

 **Normal POV**

"Hey guys." Sora said standing up and dusting the sand off.

"We've been looking all over for you." Riku replied with his arms out.

"What are you doing here you lazy bum?" Kairi asked the young man. Sora just chuckled and rubbed his neck nervously at Kairi. He was perfectly speaking to Riku, but when it came to Kairi he was almost a nervous wreck. You see, ever since they were kids, Sora has developed strong romantic feelings for Kairi. He only told one person about his feelings and that's Riku, who promised to never tell a single soul.

"Nothing, just thinking." Sora said looking back at the ocean.

"Thinking about what?" Riku asked resting next to Sora. Kairi joined in and rested right next to her friends against the tree trunk. Kairi took a nice glance at the young man next to her and smiled to herself, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She felt a blush rising and turned away in embarrassment, she too was feeling nervous with Sora around. Riku noticed Kairi blushing at Sora and simply smiled to himself before finally hearing Sora speak.

"Have you ever wonder if there are more worlds than just our own?" Sora questioned. "Maybe there is more out there to explore. More worlds to see and touch with our own hands and eyes. There are adventures waiting out there for us, and I want to go after them." Sora said putting his arms behind his head.

"You know, that's something I always think about." Riku answered.

"I never thought of other worlds, Sora. It does scare me about the unknown." Kairi said rubbing her arm in slight fear. Sora noticed her being slightly shaken and did what he always does with Kairi's scared, he held her hand in comfort. Kairi blushed once she felt his hand gently grab her own, but smiled seeing Sora's comforting smile.

"Don't be afraid of the unknown." Sora said reassuringly. Kairi smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his wonderful scent. Sora rubbed his cheek against her beautiful auburn hair, feeling at peace with his light. Riku smiled at his two friends before catching their attention by pushing himself off the tree trunk.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked his best friend.

"Well someone has to build a raft to sail for our adventure." Riku said with a shrug. "I'll be at the dock if you need, but please don't spook me. Because I will swing back if you creep up from behind. I'm just warning you two lovebirds." Riku said causing Sora and Kairi to blush in embarrassment. Riku was already laughing and running away before Sora could shout at him. Sora and Kairi looked at each other and chuckled nervously to each other.

"Oh, I forgot! I must help my mom out with something. I'll be right back." Kairi said before taking off to her home. Sora watched her leave before turning back to the ocean, once again in deep thought. Sora rested his arms on his knees before closing his eyes, vision of nightmares appearing before his eyes. Nightmares of being consumed by the darkness caused Sora to be visibly shaken, opening his eyes and gasping for air.

"Whoa!" Sora gasped in fear. He looked around him and saw the sun still shining brightly above Destiny Islands. Sora rested against his spot and took deep breaths, calming himself down after a short moment. Needing a place to feel more at peace, Sora stood up, dusted himself off, and walked back to the center of the island. The young man walked to his secret place, which was hidden behind large leaves next to a small waterfall.

"My favorite place." Sora said to himself. The young man pushed the leaves apart and crawled to his secret place. Inside what Sora and his friends called the Secret Place was a large cave as Sora stood up once he was inside. Sora smiled at the cave, surrounding the cave were chalk drawings that he and his friends drew over the years. He walked to one area near a stone in the shape of the door. He sat down Indian style and placed his right hand on one certain drawing.

"This is my favorite drawing." Sora whispered to himself. It was a drawing Sora and Kairi's heads smiling across from each other. He remembered exactly when he and Kairi drew the picture, they were only five-years old when they started drawing in their secret place. Sora started to cry a little, covering his eyes with his hand as he began to sob. He was unaware of the presence of a certain young lady he has a crush on; Kairi.

"Sora." Kairi whispered to him. As she got closer, she heard Sora sobs and saw his shoulders shake. She felt her heart ache in pain seeing him crying, she wanted to know why he was crying. Kairi kneeled behind Sora and hugged him from behind, resting her head on his back. Sora felt her arms wrap around him and turn around to hug Kairi tightly and continued to cry. Kairi rubbed his back in comfort as Sora was slowly clam down, but a few tears dropped down his cheeks.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Kairi asked worriedly. Sora rubbed his eyes, but couldn't stop his tears from falling.

"I'm sorry Kairi." Sora answered with teardrops falling.

"It's okay. Can you tell me why were you crying?" Kairi asked. Sora and Kairi stared into each other's eyes as Sora finally calm down. Their eyes, a different shade of blue, saw through each of their souls. For Kairi, Sora had the most amazing and tense eyes she has ever seen and right now she saw a young man who looked broken and lost. As for Sora, he saw someone he desperately needed right now and gave a small smile before finally speaking.

"I've been having these nightmares…" Sora began speaking. Sora told Kairi everything about his nightmares that kept him up at night. Kairi place a hand over her heart as she heard her best friend explain how he questions everything he knew was even real. After hearing Sora finish explaining, Kairi felt her own tears fall down her face and hugged Sora tightly.

"Sora, why didn't tell me sooner about your nightmares." Kairi lightly sobbed into his chest.

"I thought I was able to cope with them, but I was wrong." Sora replied while gently stroking her hair. "I didn't want to think I was a weak-hearted person. Someone who can't take on the world by himself. I feared your reaction." Sora finished speaking. Kairi lifted her head to wipe her tears away as she spoke to her broken friend.

"You're not weak hearted." Kairi said. "You are able to keep smiling and be happy despite your nightmares is the sign of a strong person. I'm very happy that you're my friend. You're not only in a dark world. Just like you said I'm your light, you are my light whenever darkness fills my heart. We will always be with each other until the very end." Kairi said reassuringly. Wanted to prove it, Kairi reached into her pocket and pulled out a star-shaped fruit.

"A Paopu Fruit?" Sora said surprised.

"Yes." Kairi said. "Do you remember the legend?" Kairi asked Sora.

"Of course." Sora exclaimed. " _If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain apart of each other's lives no matter what."_ Sora chanted the legend.

"That's right." Kairi said as she split the fruit in half. "Sora, you're my best friend and I want us to be together, even when we a far apart. I want to share this fruit with you. Will you please accept Sora?" Kairi asked handing Sora is half. Sora looked down at his half before looking up at Kairi, who gave him her beautiful smile. Sora felt a smile forming on his face, the first genuine smile he had in a while. Kairi loved his smile as the pair held up their respective halves of the Paopu fruit.

"Together forever?" Sora said wrapping his arm around Kairi's arm.

"Together forever." Kairi answered. Just like that, Sora and Kairi ate their shared Paopu fruit; their destinies have intertwined, they are now a part of each other. The pair ate the fruit until it was gone, feeling their hearts beat rapidly and the butterflies double in size. Suddenly, thunder boomed across the skies and shook their Secret Place. Sora stood up after hearing the thunder with Kairi quickly following him shortly.

"A storm!" Kairi said in fear.

"Riku!" Sora said in shock. The pair exited their hideout and out into the open; seeing a violent thunderstorm striking the sky. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and ran with her to the docks, spotting Riku shielding himself from the violet winds. Riku shielded his face from the strong as waves crash the beaches of the island and the dock. Both Sora and Kairi shielded their faces as they push through the strong winds to reach their friend.

"Riku!" Sora shouted.

"Sora! Kairi!" Riku shouted back turning around to his friends.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked as the trees shook violently.

"I don't know!" Riku shouted back. The winds suddenly stopped blowing and the oceans became at peace as lightning strike the sky. Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked up to see the lightning strike and seven falling stars from the sky. Each star strangely gave off a different color; blue, red, yellow, black, silver, scarlet red, and teal. Sora, Riku, and Kairi watched in awe as the falling stars spread across the islands. The blue one, however, crash into the ocean right outside their home.

"Come on!" Sora said. Sora, Riku, and Kairi quickly headed for the beach as they a blue creature wash up on shore. The three friends made it in time to see the creature begin to cough up water. Sora kneeled next to the creature and was surprised at its appearance; it was the blue hedgehog from his dream. The hedgehog was dressed in navy-blue pants, a white shirt, a matching navy-blue jacket, white athletic gloves with navy-blue accents, and a pair of red and white Jordan 12s.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked patting the hedgehog's back. The hedgehog coughs up the rest of the water and shook his head.

"Never better." The hedgehog said, spooking Sora and his friends.

"You can talk?" Kairi asked surprised. The blue hedgehog looked up with his emerald eyes and smiled at the trio.

"I can do a lot of things." The hedgehog said still smiling. After a moment, the hedgehog turned to Sora and his eyes widen in surprise. Just like Sora, the hedgehog had dream of the young man kneeling next to him. The pair felt a smile come to their faces, their dream had finally come true.

"I know you. You were in my dream." Sora said to the hedgehog.

"You too." The hedgehog responded. "Who are you?" The hedgehog asked still smiling.

"My name is Sora." Sora said.

"My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic finally said.

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of Kingdom Hearts X. This chapter will have our good friends King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy journey off to find the "key" to Kingdom Hearts. At the same time, Sora journeys with Sonic, Riku, and Kairi to find the six remaining falling stars and stumble upon the seven jewels that brought them to their world. I hope you enjoy my introduction, so let's continue the crossover story folks!**

 **Chapter Two: New Friends**

 **Disney Castle**

Disney Castle, a kingdom which rules over the other worlds and maintains peace and harmony throughout them. Inside the castle, the king's majordomo and court magician, Donald Duck, is happily waltzing to the king's throne room. Today was a simple day, but it will soon change as Donald opened the royal doors as spotted his good friend and the king; King Mickey Mouse.

"Good morning your majesty." Donald said bowing in respect. King Mickey didn't pay attention as he paced back and forth across the room. Donald, known for his short temper, cleared his throat to catch Mickey's attention.

"Ahem!" Donald loudly said tapping his foot.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Donald. Didn't see you there." King Mickey said finally acknowledging him.

"What's the matter Mickey?" Donald asked.

"It feels as though something disrupted the balance of peace and harmony." King Mickey said. Donald was a little surprised by his friend's words as the royal doors opened again, revealing the captain of the royal knights Goofy. He seemed out of breath as he jogged up to King Mickey before falling face first at his feet.

"Gosh Goofy. What's the matter?" King Mickey asked. Donald jogged up to Goofy and used his staff to summon a big splash of water. Goofy immediately woke up, spat leftover water at Donald's face, and finally spoke up to the king.

"Your majesty, something dark and powerful has arrived over our world." Goofy stated.

"What do you mean Goofy?" Donald asked wringing his magician's hat.

"I believe I know what Goofy is talking about." King Mickey exclaimed. "The darkness has arrived to consume not only our world, but other untouched worlds as well." King Mickey finished speaking. The king quickly exited his throne with Donald and Goofy following right beside him. To say Donald and Goofy were surprised at the fact there are more worlds is an understatement.

"There are more worlds beside our own?" Donald asked very surprised.

"Yes, and there isn't much time." King Mickey replied as they finally arrived at the Gummi Ship workshop. Donald and Goofy watched their life-long friend getting into a mini gummi ship as the normal ship was getting ready to launch.

"Donald, Goofy. There is a "key" that can defeat the darkness that has threaten the worlds." King Mickey sated. "I need you two to find the key because it is the one that can seal the door away. Once the door is sealed, the darkness will be destroyed forever." King Mickey finished speaking. Before Donald and Goofy could ask more questions, King Mickey had entered his gummi ship and already left his world to deal wit the darkness.

"Gwarsh, Donald. What do we do?" Goofy asked.

"We do what the king ordered us to do, we find the "key"." Donald answered. With that, Donald and Goofy entered the Gummi Ship, albeit with Donald landing upside down and Goofy squishing on top of him. After settling themselves, operators Chip n' Dale activated the Gummi ship's navigation system and typed in their first destination; Traverse Town. The two chipmunks activated the ship and Donald and Goofy were launched out of Disney Castle.

"Whoa!" Donald shouted as gravity squeezed him to his seat.

"Eeeh Hoo Hoo Hooey!" Goofy screamed his trademark scream. Donald and Goofy have started their journey to reunite with King Mickey and find the "key".

 **Destiny Islands**

Back on Destiny Islands, Sora had just met a new friend in the form of Sonic the Hedgehog. After finding Sonic washed up on the beach, Sora, Riku, and Kairi took him too Sora's home for him to recover from the crash. The three friends set Sonic down on Sora's couch as Sora entered the room with a towel in his hand.

"Here you go Sonic. You can dry yourself off." Sora tossing the towel at Sonic.

"Thanks Sora. My hair/quills really need to be dried off." Sonic said in gratitude. Sonic moved the towel all over his head, all the while Sora, Riku, and Kairi watch in amazement by his speedy movements. Within a few seconds, Sonic was completely dry and tossed the towel into a nearby dirty hamper.

"Wow! You did all that in a few seconds." Riku said.

"Well I am the fastest living thing alive." Sonic replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Kairi asked politely. Letting his actions speak for him, Sonic stood up and showed off his fame superspeed all around Sora's home. Sora, Riku, and Kairi let out a few smiles and laughs as Sonic ran all around the room before coming to a halt.

"Wow! You were moving faster than the speed of sound." Sora said to his new friend.

"Thank you." Sonic replied. Riku and Kairi had one thing in their minds, and that was what Sora and Sonic to each other earlier.

"Hey Sora?" Kairi asked gaining both his and Sonic's attention. "Can I ask, what did you mean about seeing Sonic in your dream?" Kairi asked. Sora was confused until he realized what she was talking about. Riku, wanting to know as well, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as Sora cleared his throat and spoke to his two friends.

"Last night…" Sora began speaking. "I dreamt of meeting Sonic. He sensed that I was in trouble and we went on an adventure. But I'm not sure what we were searching for and I was dreaming about Sonic. All I have to say is I'm very happy you're here Sonic." Sora said smiling. Riku and Kairi were surprised by their friend's dream, was it really becoming a reality.

"The same for my dream." Sonic spoke next. "What I do remember in my dream is that something dark and very dangerous had arrived over our worlds. I got separated from my world with my friends…" Sonic stopped speaking with wide eyes. Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked at Sonic, who was searching around him and feeling for something on his shirt.

"My friends! My emerald!" Sonic stated continuing feeling his chest.

"You're friends?" Riku questioned.

"Yes, they were here with me when the accident happened." Sonic replied. The blue hedgehog exited the room with Sora, Riku, and Kairi following along. Once he was outside, Sora saw visions appearing before his own eyes. He saw glimpses of two more hedgehogs and other four more animals, causing him to feel dizzy. Riku and Kairi saw their friend become woozy and helped their stand up straight.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Riku asked. Sora closed his eyes and shook his head as the visions became clearer. Kairi was scared that her friend was not answering and held him tight to calm him down. Sora realized the visions he was having were from his dream; he knew where Sonic's friends had crash landed. Sonic saw the woozy Sora and ran up to check on him too.

"Sora?" Kairi asked again.

"I'm having visions." Sora answered feeling better. "Sonic, I know where your friends are!" Sora exclaimed in excitement. Sora quickly ran ahead to the forests with Sonic, Riku, and Kairi running right behind him. In the forests, Sora ran through the thick trees while Kairi was shouting at him to slow down. He continued to run until he stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing two animals.

"It's you guys." Sora said, a smile appearing on his face. The first animal was a red echidna dressed in grey cargo pants with a matching hooded jacket, a red sweatshirt, and a pair of red/white/grey DC sneakers. The second was a gold-yellow twin-tailed fox in black baggy pants, a white shirt, a yellow hooded jacket with black stripes on the sleeves, and wore white Adidas athletic sneakers with yellow and black stripes. Sonic came in time too see the new arrivals and happily shouted.

"Knuckles! Tails!" Sonic shouted in happiness.

"Sonic!" Knuckles and Tails shouted in unison. The three friends ran up and hugged each other just in time for Riku and Kairi to see.

"I found Sonic's friends." Sora said to his friends.

"Good job Sora." Riku replied lightly hitting his shoulder.

"Aw, the two-tailed fox is so cute." Kairi said giggling. After hugging each other, Sonic introduced Knuckles and Tails to Sora and his friends.

"Sora, Riku, and Kairi; these are my friends. Knuckles and Tails." Sonic said. "By the way Tails, Kairi called you cute." Sonic added nudging his elbow.

"Aw shucks." Tails said rubbing his neck in shyness.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Knuckles added. Just then, the bushes that surrounded them began to move as two more hedgehogs walked out. One was a black and red hedgehog wearing black jeans, a white shirt, a black-collared jacket, and a pair of black and red Jordan 13s. The second hedgehog was silver-grey and wore silver-grey baggy pants, a matching hoodie, a white sweatshirt, and silver/grey/white Nike Air Max sneakers.

"Shadow, Silver! You made it too!" Sonic said hugging his two friends.

"Alright, that's enough hugging." Shadow said playfully.

"Come on Shadow, let us enjoy it." Silver responded. Shadow chuckled and hugged Sonic back with Silver joining. Sora, Riku, and Kairi smiled watching the three hedgehogs hugging each other; the three friends were thinking that they were brothers in some way. The three hedgehogs finished their group hug and Sonic introduce Shadow and Silver to his new friends.

"Sora, Riku, and Kairi; say hello to my foster brothers Shadow and Silver." Sonic said introducing his foster brothers.

"So, you are brothers!" Sora exclaimed.

"Figures because they look very similar in appearance." Riku added.

"Well I think they are perfect brothers." Kairi said smiling at the three hedgehogs.

"Thank you Kairi." Shadow said with a smirk.

"It's a pleasure to meet you three." Silver replied as well. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver had almost reunited; they were missing two members.

"Aw man! Where are they?" Sonic said scanning the area. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver also checked the area in search of the missing teammates. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were confused for a second until Sora spoke up for them.

"Who are you looking for now, Sonic?" Sora asked his new friend.

"We're missing our last two members of our team." Sonic replied moving a bush.

"So, there are seven of you in the team?" Riku questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah and knowing them, they have the emeralds." Knuckles said standing on a rock.

"Hey Tails, you think you can fly up and see where they landed?" Shadow asked.

"No problem. Come on Silver." Tails said motioning to Silver. Using his namesakes, Tails flew up above the forest to search his friends. Sora, Riku, and Kairi watched in amazement as Silver used his telekinesis to levitate up and joined Tails. Out in the distance, Tails and Silver saw a huge bright light rolling down a hill and something big flying right behind it. Sora, Riku, and Kairi saw the light arriving quickly pass the huge trees coming closer.

"What is that?" Kairi asked gently holding Sora's hand. Tails and Silver realized who it was and quickly flew down and said only one word on their minds.

"Duck!" Tails shouted to everyone. Everyone ducked in time to see a fire-type Pokémon screaming out of the forest and crashing into a tree. Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked up to see it was a red charmeleon dressed in black denim jeans, a red plaid shirt, a matching black denim jacket, and a pair of tan Timberland boots.

"Ow!" The charmeleon groaned in pain. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver walked up to their friend as the charmeleon saw his friends' upside down.

"Nice roll Carson." Sonic said revealing the charmeleon's name.

"Don't remind me. My back hurts rolling down the freaking hill." Carson turning over to stand up.

"Hey, where's Hugo?" Shadow questioned.

"Heads up!" A voice boomed out loud. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Carson ducked as a teal and purple hornet crashed right at Kairi. Kairi let out a small groan as the hornet saw stars before shaking his dizziness off. Kairi looked up to see the hornet dressed in black cargo shorts, a classic teal Charlotte Hornets jersey with a white shirt underneath, white gloves, and a pair of black Under Armor basketball sneakers with teal soles.

"Whoops! Sorry about that." The hornet said standing up. Kairi stood up as she, Sora, and Riku looked up at awe at the six-foot-tall, muscular hornet. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, and Carson simply chuckled at the three humans staring the hornet in awe. Carson walked up and stood next to the hornet and introduce themselves to the trio.

"Hi! I'm Carson and this is my best friend Hugo." Carson said.

"How it's going uh…" Hugo stopped since he didn't know their names.

"Sora, Riku, and Kairi!" Sonic said for the pair.

"Nice to meet you Sora, Riku, and Kairi." Hugo said. The next few moments consisted of Sora, Riku, and Kairi staring with their mouths open at Carson and Hugo. Carson and Hugo smiled at first until their expressions changed to unaware and awkwardness.

"Hello? Guys?" Hugo asked waving his hand in front of them.

"Oh, I get it." Carson said. "You never seen an animal with a flame on his tail or a hornet named Charlotte, which by the way he really hates that nickname." Carson finished shrugging his shoulders. The three friends saw Carson's flame at the end of his tail before going back to a now angry Hugo, who was ready to smack the crap out of Carson.

"Will you stop calling me…" Hugo didn't finish as Sora, Riku, and Kairi spoke in unison.

"You're tall!" Sora, Riku, and Kairi said in unison. Hugo rubbed his neck in awkwardness once he heard the three humans compliment.

"Well yeah. I get it from my dad's…" Hugo didn't finish as Sora spoke up.

"You should play sports." Sora said.

"Well yeah, we do play sports." Hugo said. Carson snapped his fingers, snapping Sora and his friends out of their trance.

"Well Sora, since all of my friends our here. You can call us Team Sonic for short." Sonic said.

"Tam Sonic? I like that team name." Riku replied crossing his arms. Sora and Kairi smiled at their new friends until Sora remembered Sonic mentioning emeralds.

"Hey Sonic, you mentioned something about emeralds. Is that right?" Sora questioned.

"Oh crap! Thanks for reminding us." Shadow exclaimed smacking his forehead.

"Carson, did you end up with the emeralds?" Knuckles asked Carson.

"Yes! They ended up landing right next to me when we crashed." Carson answered. Sora, Riku, and Kairi watch Carson open his jacket and pulled out a brown sack. He tossed the sack to Sonic, who checked it and sighed in relief since he knew all the emeralds were in the sack. Knuckles and the team circled around Sonic with Sora, Riku, and Kairi in the middle.

"Do you guys want to something magical and powerful?" Silver asked the trio. Sora, Riku, and Kairi nodded in unison as Sonic untied the sack and opened it. Sora, Riku, and Kairi stared in amazement upon seeing seven different colored emeralds. The colors of Cyan Blue, Ruby Red, Topaz Yellow, Amethyst Purple, Diamond Silver, Aquamarine Green, and Turquoise Teal were all placed in the sack and glowing brightly.

"Wow!" Sora and his friends said in unison. Team Sonic smiled in unison as each member grabbed their respective emerald. Sonic dust off the Cyan Blue emerald and wore it around his neck with Knuckles doing the same with the Ruby Red emerald. Tails and Shadow joined along with the Topaz Yellow and Amethyst Purple emerald respectively. Silver had on the Diamond Silver emerald, Carson wore the Aquamarine Green, and Hugo wore the Turquoise Teal emerald.

"Wow! I sense incredible power coming off the emeralds." Riku stated.

"What kind of emeralds do you have Sonic?" Kairi asked. Sora, meanwhile, had another vision appear before his eyes. His dream was slowly coming together piece by piece and Sora felt his heart beating at the emeralds. It's as if he knew what they were called as his vision ended, and he spoke up to Team Sonic.

"Chaos?" Sora questioned to his new friends.

"That's right." Tails answered.

"The most powerful jewels in our world. The Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic stated.

 **To Be Continued Everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of my crossover story, Kingdom Hearts X. In this chapter, Master Xehanort meets and quickly allies himself with his equal; Doctor Eggman. The pair come up with their master plan and Eggman greatly enhances Xehanort's army; the Heartless. I'm really enjoying how my story is going so far and I hope to finish before Christmas. As mentioned before, feel free to read and leave some positive reviews. Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Chapter Three: The Door of Darkness Opens**

 **The Castle of Darkness**

The Castle of Darkness is a castle with darkness raining over the land that surrounded it. All life was destroyed in the world where the castle ruled over. Outside the castle, strange creatures of darkness mindlessly walked over the wastelands. Over the castle, a powerful dark being looked down from the main tower of the castle. The being was an elder, bald man with a silver goatee dressed in a white and black coat, a white shirt with two belts, and matching black pants and boots.

"My Heartless, you are getting weaker by the second." The elder man said. His name was Master Xehanort and he is the ruler of the creatures known as the Heartless. The Heartless were coughing up blood and dropping dead to the ground; melting into black puddles. Xehanort mourned for the loss of his precious Heartless, all because of something powerful inside everyone that can destroy the darkness. Not to mention of a very powerful realm locked away from Xehanort's grasp.

"The light. The Light from the door is weakening you all." Xehanort said gripping his hand in anger. Other Heartless such as knights, wyverns, pirates, and others fall to their knees puking more blood out and dying.

"Without my Heartless, I cannot destroy the source of the light." Xehanort stated. Just then, the doors to the tower opened and a voice was heard coming from inside.

"It seems as though you need assistance. Perhaps I may help." The voice said clearly.

"Who's there?" Xehanort asked turning towards the source.

"Hahaha." The voice chuckled.

"I demand to know who you are right now!" Xehanort exclaimed in anger. The source of the voice slowly came out of the castle and revealed himself with a grimacing smile. It was Doctor Eggman, Team's Sonic archenemy and the man behind the voice. Dr. Eggman circled around Xehanort with his arms behind his back and observed the dying Heartless below the castle.

"Who are you?" Xehanort questioned.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Eggman." Eggman said introducing yourself.

"I never seen before in my life." Xehanort replied.

"That's because I'm not from your world. I'm from a world called Mobius." Eggman explained.

"Mobius? Another World?" Xehanort said surprised. Dr. Eggman nodded in response as he sat down on the tower's railing and continued to speak.

"Yes, Mobius." Dr. Eggman said. "You see, in my world, I was battling against my archrival and his team. His name is Sonic; a meddling blue hedgehog, along with his animal friends attacked my fortress. I had built a machine called a Universal Transporter, which allows the user to teleport to unknown outer worlds." Eggman finished.

"Untapped worlds?" Xehanort asked very intrigued by Eggman's words.

"Yes! I activated my teleporter when those fools attacked my base." Eggman said in anger. "I had obtained seven powerful jewels that fueled teleporter. They attacked my base to gain the jewels themselves, and I sent my three loyal allies to retaliate. During the struggle, one of Sonic's friends sent my third ally into the fuel chamber; causing the activation of a special technique called Chaos Control." Eggman said taking a breather.

"Interesting." Xehanort said rubbing his chin. Once Eggman heard him say that one word, he knew Xehanort was hooked. Xehanort stood in his spot as Eggman stood up and approached him, both men eyeing each other.

"Dr. Eggman, I have an offer that I know you will not regret." Xehanort said.

"What is this offer that you speak?" Eggman questioned with a smirk.

"A Partnership." Xehanort stated. "You see the problem with my creatures known as the Heartless. If you can help me with my conquest and cure my Heartless, then I'll help you destroy this Team Sonic of yours. So, Dr. Eggman, do we have a deal?" Xehanort ask extending his hand. Dr. Eggman smirked grew as he shook Xehanort's hand; they've officially joined forces.

"We have deal Xehanort." Eggman answered. Xehanort watched as Eggman snapped his fingers; signally the arrival of his three minions. The first minion was a green hedgehog dressed in a black leather jacket, a matching pair of combat boots, and sported scars over his left eye and chest. Minion number two was a robotic version of Sonic the Hedgehog, and the last minion was a robot from Team Sonic's past and Carson's worst enemy.

"Master Xehanort, allow me to introduce you to my minions." Eggman said pointing to each minion. "Scourge the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, and Emerl." Eggman named each one. Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl kneeled at Master Xehanort before Eggman gave them an important order.

"Go Scourge and cure the Heartless!" Eggman ordered.

"Yes Dr. Eggman!" Scourge answered. Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl jumped off the tower and landed on the ground, creating huge craters and began "curing" the Heartless. As the three minions worked on the Heartless, Eggman turned his attention to his partner.

"Now Xehanort, what is this conquest that you spoke about earlier?" Eggman asked.

"Yes. The reason the Heartless are dying is because of the light." Xehanort stated. "There is a realm called Kingdom Hearts, it is the source of the light. However, the door to Kingdom Hearts is locked and I require the Seven Keys of Heart to unlock it. The Seven Keys belong to seven different princesses in their own world. I need your minions to claim all seven keys, then I shall destroy the light once and for all. Do you think you can handle it?" Xehanort asked his new partner.

Dr. Eggman looked at Master Xehanort and then turned his attention to his three minions. Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl were reviving and transforming the weaken Heartless into something even more powerful and dangerous. Within a matter of seconds, Xehanort had a new army of different, powerful Heartless as Eggman's minions evilly grinned at Dr. Eggman.

"Just tell me where the keys are, and I'll do the rest." Eggman answered with an evil smile. Dr. Eggman and Xehanort evilly laughed together; their plan to destroy the door to Kingdom Hearts has only just begun.

 **Destiny Islands**

Back at Destiny Islands, Sora and his two friends have meet new friends in the form of Sonic the Hedgehog and Team Sonic. Sora, Riku, and Kairi have also discovered the most powerful objects in Sonic's world; the Chaos Emeralds. After recovering the emeralds, Sora and the gang returned to Sora's home as they wanted to know exactly how Team Sonic came here. Once everyone was inside, Sora closed the door and sat down with his friends across Team Sonic.

"The Chaos Emeralds." Sora said staring at the emeralds.

"That's right. Sonic replied to his new friend.

"Wow!" Riku stated.

"They're beautiful." Kairi added admiring the emeralds.

"Beautiful, yes. But if they fell in the wrong hands, they can be dangerous." Knuckles said folding his arms.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Yeah, tell us please." Sora added to Kairi's question.

"The Chaos Emeralds have the power to warp time and space." Knuckles began speaking. "All seven are connected to our hearts, we power these emeralds. We are the Guardians of the Chaos Emeralds. We use their power to maintain peace on our home world of Mobius. But with unimaginable power, comes even greater responsibility and new dangers arise to obtain the emeralds." Knuckles finished as Sonic picked up where he left off.

"Back on Mobius, we were facing a villain known as Dr. Eggman." Sonic said before Tails cut him off.

"Believe us, don't take his name as a joke. He's a truly evil mastermind." Tails finished, allowing Sonic to continuing telling the story.

"On Mobius, Egghead attacked our homes and was able to claim the emeralds." Sonic said. "He had created a Universal Transporter, allowing to expand hos robot empire and destroy other worlds. My friends and I attacked his base to stop his reign, but one of his minions was sent flying crashing into a chamber were the emeralds fueled the machine." Sonic finished. Sora, Riku, and Kairi listened intently to the story; especially when they heard there were more worlds out there.

"The emeralds powered up Eggman's transporter." Shadow said taking over. "When his goon was sent flying at the machine, it accidently activated the emeralds special ability called Chaos Control. The next thing we saw was a huge blast from the transporter and we sent flying into space. Our world around changed, and we ended up crash landing here." Shadow said finishing their story.

"So that's how you ended up in our world." Sora exclaimed. Team Sonic nodded their heads in response.

"That's not the problem." Silver spoke up. "I have a feeling that Egghead ended up in another world far from this world." Silver finished while rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"If he's in another world. How do we find him?" Hugo asked.

"I don't know, but we better find Egghead quick. Who knows what kind of power he will obtain?!" Carson stated standing up. Just then, a loud boom was heard outside and dark clouds with deep purple auroras filled the sky. Sora looked out the window as visions appeared before his eyes, this time they were from his nightmares. Creatures of darkness shrouded Sora's mind and began to slowly consume his heart, causing him to go into shock.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed as Sora fell to the floor, his body shaking violently. Kairi ran over and hugged Sora while Riku and Team Sonic looked out the window as dark shadows shrouded Destiny Islands. Sora was still in shock as his nightmares worsened until he heard the sweet, passionate voice that was Kairi.

"Sora, please say something." Kairi exclaimed feeling tears starting to well up. Sora's mind began clearing up and he saw Kairi's face; her tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm here Kairi. I'm sorry I scared you." Sora said kindly. Kairi hugged him tightly as more loud booms cracked the sky. Sora saw the darkness surrounding the islands and ran out the door.

"Sora, wait!" Sonic shouted running after him. Riku, Kairi, and Team Sonic followed the pair and saw Sora running towards the dock. Sora stopped at the end as he head was racked in pain due to his nightmares. Sonic was running after him when he saw a bright light appearing above Sora.

"That light! It's too bright!" Sonic said shielding his eyes. Riku, Kairi, and Team Sonic also the bright light through the darkness over them and shielded their eyes too. Sora eyes were closed shut due as his worse nightmares were coming true until he sensed a strong light. He opened his eyes and for a second, he saw Kairi's smiling face and holding out her hand. He blinked his eyes to see Kairi gone, but the light had formed a special weapon in his right hand.

"What's this?" Sora said looking at the weapon. It was sword with a Mickey Mouse keychain at the bottom of the handle. The blade of the sword was in crafted and shaped in the form of a key. As Sora stared at the blade in his hand, a voice was heard in his mind.

" _He who wields the Key Blade, shall be the one to defeat the darkness."_ The voice echoed. Sora stared at the Key Blade one last time before looking up at Sonic, who was awestruck by the appearance of the Key Blade. Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently below at everyone tried to keep their balance.

"What's happening?!" Riku yelled. Cracks spread throughout Destiny Islands as creatures were crawling out from the depths. Riku and Kairi hid behind Team Sonic as the creatures revealed themselves; it was the Heartless who were now equipped with cybernetic technology. Sora and Sonic saw the newly equipped Heartless appearing out of the shadows of the dock.

"Run!" Sora shouted. Sora and Sonic escaped from attacking Heartless and ran back to rejoin their friends; the gang was now surrounded by the Heartless.

"Eggman's robots?!" Tails questioned to his friends.

"No way! They're something different! Something dark and powerful!" Shadow answered back.

"How sweet? A very touchy reunion." A voice said through the army of Heartless. Sora and the gang saw the Heartless step back and Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl stepping out.

"Scourge! Metal! Emerl!" Sonic stated in utter shock.

"Sonic, say hello to the new and improved Heartless!" Scourge evilly said in glee.

"Riku and Kairi, stay behind us." Hugo whispered to the pair.

"Heartless Attack!" Scourge shouted as the Heartless attacked.

"Run!" Sora shouted. Sora and the gang ran off with the Heartless and Eggman's goons trailing right behind. Suddenly, Sora and his friends saw Destiny Islands began to break apart piece by piece below them. Sora held Kairi's hand tight while running away with Riku and Team Sonic beside them. The darkness from the Heartless was now consuming Destiny Islands and destroying Sora's home world.

"Our world is being destroyed!" Riku yelled ducking from Heartless. Sora and Kairi ran until a huge Heartless stood over the pair and grabbed Kairi.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed struggling to get free.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled. Suddenly a bright light shined in his right hand and the Key Blade appeared. Going on instinct, Sora swung the Key Blade at the Heartless; cutting off it's arm and freeing Kairi. Sora saw the huge Heartless scream in agony as it died from the light of Key Blade, leaving a pool of green blood behind. Sora was shocked watching the Key Blade vanish, unaware of Kairi running up and hugging him tight.

"Sora!" Kairi said.

"Kairi, you're okay." Sora said hugging her back. Just then, a scream was heard, and Carson and Hugo were sent crashing next to Sora and Kairi. The pair turned around to see Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl easily defeat Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver. All five boys were sent crashing at Sora's feet, leaving Riku to fight Eggman's minions.

"You're coming with us!" Scourge said.

"Never!" Riku answered back.

"It's too late!" Scourge stated. In a flash, Metal Sonic and Emerl quickly knocked out Riku and Metal Sonic carried over his shoulder.

"Riku!" Sora shouted. The ground below cracked, and Sora fell through, barely gripping a rock that kept him from plunging into the darkness of space below him. Kairi gasped in horror as Sonic and his friends also fell through, barely hanging on thanks to the rocks. Suddenly, Scourge and Emerl grabbed Kairi as the darkness surrounded them. Sora looked up to see Kairi struggling and Eggman's minions evilly laughed as they began to disappear.

"Save me Sora!" Kairi screamed extending her hand.

"Kairi!" Sora screamed holding out his right hand. Their hands only touched for one second before Riku and Kairi disappeared with Eggman's minions forever.

"Kairi!" Sora screamed. Just then, the Heartless split Sora's home apart and destroyed his world. Carson and Hugo lost their grip and were the first to fall into the bottomless pit of darkness.

"Aaaahhhh!" Carson and Hugo screamed.

"NO!" Sonic shouted. Tails lost his grip, but Knuckles was able to grab him in time. The combine weight was too much, and both fell into darkness with their friends.

"Knuckles, Tails, NO!" Shadow screamed before his rock broke. He crashed into Silver, causing him to fall and plunge into the darkness with his foster brother. Sora looked down and held out his hand for Sonic, but only touched Sonic's fingers as his friend fell off.

"Sonic!" Sora screamed as the cliff he held on was finally destroyed. Sora screamed as he fell into the bottomless pit of darkness.

"Kairi!" Sora screamed as everything went black.

 **Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of Kingdom Hearts X. Donald and Goofy finally arrive to Traverse Town to begin their search for the Seven Keys of Heart. At the same time, Sora and Team Sonic are recovering from the events of the previous chapter and run into the pair. Author's note: I don't not own Kingdom Hearts or Sonic the Hedgehog; they belong to Disney, Square Enix, and Sega respectively. Enjoy the latest chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter Four: The Adventure Begins**

 **Traverse Town**

Last time, Donald and Goofy had entered the Gummi Ship and were transported to Traverse Town; their first destination. Traverse Town was a world that's separated by three respective districts full of workshops and entertainment centers. Donald and Goofy had entered this world through the gates of the 1st district, searching for the "key".

"Gwarsh Donald. How are we supposed to find the "key" here?" Goofy asked exploring the first district.

"Let's go talk to Nebula. She'll tells us where to find it!" Donald answered. With that, the king's old friends began their search to find Nebula. Meanwhile in the alleyway of Traverse Town, someone was slowly waking up; Sora. Sora slowly opened his eyes and found himself on his back looking up at the stars. As his visions was clearing, he suddenly remembered what had happened.

"Riku!" Sora said quickly sitting up. He looked around Traverse Town and realized he was in another world. Standing up, he checked all of his surroundings and sighed in sadness before screaming the name of the girl he wishes was here right now.

"Kairi!" Sora screamed into the night sky.

"Sora!" A voice he immediately recognized answered. Sora turned around to see Sonic standing on the gate of the alleyway and jumped down.

"Sonic, you made it!" Sora said in happiness. He ran up and hugged Sonic, the blue hedgehog was happy he found Sora. Just then, Sora looked at the river in the alleyway and saw Knuckles and Tails popping out. Shadow and Silver were on a roof of a shop and climbed down. Finally, Carson and Hugo were on the other side of the gate and broke through it; the gang has reunited.

"Guys! You're here!" Sora said releasing Sonic.

"When it comes to the bottomless pit that is space, you'll never know where you'll end up." Tails stated while adjusting his pants. Sonic and the rest of the team dust themselves off as Sora slumped his shoulders in sadness after remembering his home. Sonic and Shadow saw Sora's sadness and patted his back in comfort before speaking to him.

"I'm sorry about Riku, Kairi, and your home world." Shadow said in grief.

"Thanks guys." Sora said with a small smile.

"Listen Sora, those three goons you saw with the Heartless are named Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl." Sonic explained to Sora. "They serve for Dr. Eggman; Scourge is my anti, Metal Sonic is my robot doppelganger, and Emerl nearly killed us with the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic stated. Sora was surprised by the explanation as Knuckles, Tails, Carson, and Hugo joined them.

"Those Heartless are now equipped with Eggman's technology." Tails said being reminded by their new appearance.

"Whatever Egghead did to the Heartless, they are now an enormous threat." Knuckles added.

"No way he created those Heartless. They must've been created by someone else." Carson said.

"Maybe he teamed up with the one who created the Heartless. If he did, those two evil forces can destroy not only Sora's world, but more worlds with Eggman's transporter." Silver stated to his friends. Sora and Team Sonic shuddered just by the thought of two evil forces teaming up.

"What do we do now?" Hugo questioned to his friends. Sora once again checked out the new world as the Key Blade appeared in his hand. His memory of the huge Heartless he destroyed with the Key Blade came to his mind, along with the words he heard. If this weapon is the one that will destroy the darkness, then he must find the darkness and defeat to save his friends and return home.

"I'll tell you what we do guys." Sora said while lifting the Key Blade in the air. "We'll find Dr. Eggman and the man who created the Heartless. We will beat those two, the Heartless, rescue my friends, and save all the words. So, what do say, are you guys with me?" Sora holding out his fist. After hearing is speech, Sonic gave an encouraging smile and put his fist out. Knuckles and the gang all joined in with their fists out, making Sora smile seeing they will stick with him.

"Thanks guys." Sora said in complete gratitude.

"Let's do it to it!" All eight heroes said in unison. Our heroes exited the alleyway through the broken gate and walked into the first district. A few people were seen throughout the district as Sora and Team Sonic walked around. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver sensed that the few people were from other worlds and the foster brothers approached one of the lost townsfolk.

"Excuse me miss. May we ask where are we and how did you come here?" Sonic asked the lady.

"You're in Traverse Town." The lady answered kindly. "As for the second question, my world was attack by a powerful form of darkness. The shadows of the darkness have destroyed other worlds as well. Many people have lost their homes and arrive to Traverse Town to escape the darkness." The lady finished speaking. Sonic looked over at Sora, who gave him a determined glare before thanking the kind woman.

"Looks like Eggman and his friend have already begun their plan." Shadow stated to his friends.

"Watch your six boys. You'll never know if they'll pop out here." Silver exclaimed looking over his shoulders. Sora nodded in response as the Key Blade glowed brightly and began to move on its own. The Key Blade pointed in the direction of an abandon workshop just as all seven Chaos Emeralds glowed brightly as well. Team Sonic looked at the abandon workshop and smiled.

"Something special is in there waiting for us." Knuckles said quickly running to the workshop.

"Wait for us Knuckles!" Tails exclaimed running after him. Sora, Sonic, and the rest of the gang followed Knuckles to the workshop. Knuckles busted through the door as Team Sonic joined him and gasped in happiness. Inside the workshop were the lost weapons for each member of Sonic and his friends. Sora smiled to himself as Team Sonic eagerly grabbed their respective weapons.

"My Katana Blades, how I miss you two." Sonic said grabbing his pair of katana swords.

"Hello girls, miss me." Knuckles stated wielding his spike brass knuckles.

"Bo-staff, check." Tails happily said while polishing his bo-staff.

"I'm ready to fight the Heartless." Shadow smirked twirling his dual pair of Sai.

"I'm ready to go!" Silver smiled holding his bow with his bag of arrows over his right shoulder.

"Locked, cocked, and read to rock." Hugo said to Sora. The hornet slung his equipment bag over his shoulder; a pair of hockey sticks, black Louisville Sluggers, and a cricket bat. Sora looked over to see Carson wielding his pair of machetes and placing them in the sheaths. The charmeleon broke a glass case and pulled out a pump-action shotgun and another gun.

"Hey Sora, take this revolver." Carson said. (Author's note: it's Rick Grimes revolver from the Walking Dead. Man, I really love Rick Grimes' revolver). Carson twirled the revolver in his hand and gave it to Sora, who gave the charmeleon one quick glance and accepted the gun. After getting their gear, Sora and Team Sonic exited the abandon workshop and moved on to the 2nd district.

"Conserve your ammo Sora. You only have six shots, make them count." Carson said to the Key blade wielder.

"The same goes for you Carson." Sora replied, now carrying a holster around his waist.

"So, where to guys?" Silver asked stretching his bow.

"Now we find the Heartless. They're bound to pop out somewhere." Shadow answered his brother. Our heroes arrived at the gates of the second district; Sora pushed opened the gates and entered with Team Sonic. Second district was home to a hotel, a clock tower, a fountain, and more shops as our heroes heard the gates shut behind them.

"Maybe Riku and Kairi are in one of these places. Check them all out." Sonic ordered.

"And if you find some useful supplies, bring them. We meet back at the fountain." Shadow added.

"Yes sir.!" Knuckles and the others said in unison. The team split up with Sonic and Shadow following Sora into the hotel. Silver, Knuckles, and Tails found a spell book that uses all the natural elements. The book could become useful for Sora and Tails slipped it in Silver's bag. Carson and Hugo ended up in an elixir shop; finding potions, ethers, and more elixirs for them on their journey.

"Now these will come in handy." Carson said pulling out a duffle bag.

"Definitely." Hugo replied placing potions, ethers, and elixirs into the bag until it was full. Meanwhile, Sora checked out every room of the hotel with Sonic and Shadow; but neither Riku or Kairi were in there. Sora exited out one room and stood in front of a picture near the front desk, admiring the artwork. Sonic and Shadow came out of another room and stood next to Sora.

"What's up?" Shadow asked Sora.

"You know, even in the face of darkness, I still can't believe we're in another world." Sora said with a hint of excitement.

"Yeah. It is awesome that we're in a whole new world." Sonic said smiling.

"Come on you two, let's regroup with the gang." Shadow stated. The trio walked out of the hotel and regrouped with the others at the fountain.

"So, find anything good?" Sora asked the team. Carson set the duffle bag on the ground and unzipped to reveal their stash. Silver grabbed the spell book, blew some dust off it, and handed it to Sora. Sora examined the spell book as Tails and Hugo spoke up to the Key Blade wielder.

"We raided an elixir shop and found potions, ethers, you name it." Hugo said out loud.

"Nice, we could use some healing potions." Knuckles replied as Carson zipped up the bag.

"That spell book can help you Sora. You should read it." Tails kindly said. Sora opened the book and slowly flipped through the pages. Sora was amazed by the spells and how the natural elements can be controlled by his hands. Maybe he could use these spells on the Key Blade, but he'll have to read it and take his time mastering these spells.

"Thanks Tails." Sora said placing the book in Carson's duffle bag. Suddenly, Sora heart beat rapidly and he sensed a dark entity nearby. Sora and Team Sonic turned around to see shadows quickly moving up the staircase and to the clock tower.

"Heartless!" Shadow said pointing at the direction.

"After them." Sonic ordered. Sora and Team Sonic followed the shadows inside the clock tower just as Donald and Goofy entered third district. Once inside the clock tower, our heroes checked everywhere until they saw shadows crawling out from under the exit. They quickly followed the shadows out the exit and witness them heading towards an open window across the shops. The whole gang followed them through and ended up falling out the window and into the 3rd district.

"Crap!" The whole group shouted falling face first to the ground.

"Oh, that hurt." Hugo said dusting himself off.

"Yes, it did." Knuckles added rubbing his bottom. Shadow, Silver, Tails, and Carson moved their arms to shake off the pain. Sonic shook the pain off and helped Sora stand up on his feet.

"Thanks Sonic. At least we're in the third district." Sora stated checking out the district. The third district featured a water fountain, a large door that lead back to the first district, and another staircase that lead to a door back to the second district. Just then, the doors upstairs open and Sora summoned the Key Blade in his hand.

"Someone's here." Sora whispered.

"Don't attack. We don't know who's up there?" Sonic said to his team and Sora. Team Sonic slowly reached for their weapons as shadows popped up and moved quickly up the staircase. The next thing they heard were a pair of screams and two figures jumping into the sky and crashing down on Carson and Hugo. Sora flinched at the sight until he spotted who had landed; Donald and Goofy.

"Oh, that's going to hurt later." Knuckles said flinching. Donald and Goofy were seeing stars as their vision began to clear and saw Sora holding the Key Blade.

"Donald look! The key!" Goofy said before looking down at the squished Hugo.

"Whoops, sorry mister." Goofy said getting up.

"Don't worry about it." Hugo responded standing up and cracking his back. Donald suddenly smell something and saw Knuckles and Tails pointing at his bottom. Donald looked down and saw that he landed on Carson's flame weakly waved up.

"Ye-ow!" Donald screamed and ran off to put himself off. Carson shook his head to clear his vision as Silver stood in the middle of Donald running around him.

"Put me out! Put me out!" Donald screamed.

"Hold still you fricking idiot." Silver said pulling out an ice arrow. Shadow grabbed Donald by the collar and held him up as Silver stuck the arrow on him, putting out the fire.

"Ah, much better." Donald said in relief.

"Yeah, we should have warned you about Carson's tail." Shadow said dropping Donald. Donald and Goofy approached Sora and introduce themselves to him and Team Sonic.

"I'm Donald and this Goofy. We're searching for the key." Donald said.

"And we found it." Goofy added pointing at Sora.

"I'm Sora, and these are my friends. You can call them Team Sonic for short." Sora said.

"I'm Sonic, and this is Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo." Sonic said pointing to each of his friends. Knuckles and the rest of the team smiled and shook hands with Donald and Goofy.

"So, what do you mean you found the key?" Knuckles asked Donald and Goofy. Before the pair could answer, the shadows reappeared and formed into a huge black cloud. Our heroes shielded their eyes as the black cloud transformed into a huge, armored, cybernetic Heartless known as the Black Knight. The Black Knight unsheathed its broadsword and eyed his opponents down.

"Holy…" Tails didn't finish as the Black Knight swung his sword.

"Scattered!" Sonic shouted. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic scattered as the Black Knight attacked them. Tails and Hugo took to the air and attacked the armor with bo-staff and baseball bat respectively. Donald used his magic to attack the Black Knight with Silver firing his arrows at its head. Sora, Sonic, and the others attacked from the ground; leaving as many dents as possible.

"This Heartless' not going down!" Carson shouted swinging his machetes at the Black Knight's boot. Behind the Black Knight, Shadow used his Sai to climb up with Knuckles following with his spiked-brass knuckles. Tails and Hugo continued to attack in the air until the Black Knight swat them against the staircase.

"Ow!" Tails said.

"I hate the Black Knight, literally and from folklore!" Hugo said struggling to get up.

"Watch out!" Goofy shouted using his shield to protect them from the knight's sword. Knuckles and Shadow held on tight as the Black Knight tried to shake them off. This allowed Sonic to use his spin dash to hit its chest, breaking the chest plate and exposing the knight's black heart.

"Sora! Strike the heart!" Sonic shouted slicing the knight's right hand with his katana swords.

"I'm on it!" Sora replied charging at the Black Knight. Carson used his parkour skills to stab his machete at the knight's left hand and then attacked the legs.

"Donald, Silver, chopped down it's legs!" Carson ordered slicing at the knight's legs.

"You got it!" Donald said as he chanted a fire spell at the Black Knight. Silver fired his arrows at the right leg and the pair successfully sent the knight down to his knees. Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow were swatted off as the knight fell to its knees, allowing Sora to deliver the death blow.

"Do it!" Shadow yelled with determination. Sora yelled as he stabbed the Key Blade through the Black Knight's heart, destroying the Heartless' black heart.

"Goodbye Heartless!" Sora shouted pulling out the Key Blade. The Black Knight let out one last shriek as it's black heart evaporated into the sky. The Black Knight died, leaving a pool of electric shock and black blood behind with its' armor.

"We did it!" Donald shouted in happiness. Sora celebrated the small victory with Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic. As they celebrated, a violet-blue hedgehog appeared from a small house upstairs and clapped. She was dressed in a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, a pair of black Converse sneakers, white gloves, and hair was down in a with bangs and a long ponytail. She walked down the staircase just as Sora sensed her presence and towards her direction.

"Guys." Sora said out loud getting their attention. Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic noticed her presence and waved at the female hedgehog.

"Who are you?" Silver asked the female hedgehog.

"My name is Nebula Raven Emerald, but you may call me Nebula." Nebula said introducing herself to our heroes.

"Nebula, we finally found you." Goofy said cheerfully.

"It's nice to see the king's old friends again." Nebula said smiling at Donald and Goofy.

"Good to see you again Nebula." Donald replied. Nebula hugged Donald and Goofy before releasing them, her eyes focused on Sora and the Key Blade in his hand.

"The Key Blade it here. Who are you?" Nebula asked.

"My name is Sora." Sora answered.

 **Chapter Four Completed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to the fifth chapter of Kingdom Hearts X. This chapter picks up where the fourth chapter left off. Nebula explains what is happening in other worlds and how Sora and Team Sonic must stop it. At the same time, we'll find Riku and Kairi waking up and coming face to face with Master Xehanort, Dr. Eggman, and Eggman's goons. I hope everyone is enjoying my crossover story and maybe soon I'll probably get some reviews. Let's continue folks!**

 **Chapter Five: The Keys of Heart**

 **Traverse Town**

After defeating the Black Knight thanks to Sora and the Key Blade, our heroes were lead by Nebula to the empty house above the staircase. Nebula welcomed our heroes into her home and set up a table in the living room. Sora summoned the Key Blade and set it on the table while Donald, Goofy, and the gang rested against the walls. Nebula sat down across from Sora and spoke to him.

"I thought I would never see the Key Blade in the hands of a young man." Nebula stated clearly.

"The Key Blade?" Sora questioned. Nebula didn't not answer as Shadow interrupted her train of thought.

"We don't mean to be rude, but why have you brought us here Nebula?" Shadow asked for his team. Sonic and the gang were wondering the same question as well along with Donald and Goofy.

"The being that attacked you all was known as a Heartless." Nebula began speaking. "The Heartless are beings whose hearts have fallen into darkness. And their lights were sealed away forever. The Heartless were not always this powerful, at one point they were nearly wiped out from existence. That all changed when your new friends arrived in your world." Nebula finished while pointing at Sonic and his team.

"So, our theory is true. We arrived in Sora's home world while Dr. Eggman ended up in a different world. But we still don't know who he teamed up with to strengthen the Heartless?" Tails stated.

"Nebula, do you know who created the Heartless?" Knuckles asked almost desperately.

"His name is Master Xehanort. The man who created the Heartless." Nebula answered. Using her gifted magic, she summoned an old journal and began to read from it. "Master Xehanort planned on conquering more worlds with the Heartless, but the light from a powerful, untouched realm prevented him from succeeding." Nebula explained as Donald and Goofy spoke up.

"The door our king had gone to seal." Donald and Goofy said in unison.

"Excellent. Your king is on his way to seal the door, but he needs the main key." Nebula stated.

"Wait, you mean the Key Blade?" Carson asked surprised while pointing at the Key Blade.

"Yes. You see, Master Xehanort has a goal in mind." Nebula continued speaking. "With your rival Dr. Eggman as his partner, Master Xehanort plans to claim the Seven Keys of Heart. Each key is bounded to the heart of a princess in seven different worlds. While the Key Blade is the key that'll seal the darkness, the seven keys can unlock the door to the light." Nebula said. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic looked at each other in deep thought after hearing Nebula's words.

"Gwarsh. He sounds serious." Goofy said in shock.

"What do the Seven Keys of Heart unlock at the door?" Donald as Nebula.

"That is something you must discover on your own." Nebula replied, receiving a steaming glare from Donald. Sora looked over at Sonic and his friends, who gave each other worried glances thinking about their home world of Mobius. Nebula remained quiet, feeling her heart ache in pain after sensing the fear in Team Sonic's hearts.

"Is Mobius gone guys?" Silver asked worried.

"Cream, Rouge, and the girls. Are they gone?" Hugo added to the question. Sonic saw the fear in his friends' eyes before a determined look appeared on his face and he stood up.

"No! We can't let our fear consume our hearts." Sonic said. "If we let our fears and self-doubt consume us, the Heartless will take advantage us and we could end up becoming them. Our arrival here was not an accident, I see it as destiny. Destinies are meant to meet each other and look at us now. we're here with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. If the Heartless want to destroy worlds, I'm not going down without a fight." Sonic sternly said setting his foot on the table.

"Egghead and Xehanort want to claim the Seven Keys of Heart, then they'll have to go through me and Sora to get them." Sonic said looking at Sora. Sora's visions returned, but this time it was his vision of him and Kairi sharing the Paopu Fruit and the legend behind it. The wielder of the Key Blade gave Sonic a confident smirk and stood up holding his fist out.

"That's right! We made a pact that we will stop Eggman and Xehanort." Sora said as he and Sonic placed their fist over the Key Blade. Knuckles and Tails laughed remembering their earlier pact and placed their fists over as well. Shadow and Silver smirked and joined their friends with Carson and Hugo joining them last. Just then, Sora and Team Sonic saw Donald and Goofy placing their fists over the Key Blade as well, smiling at the group.

"We're all in this together." Donald said smiling. Nebula smiled hearing the heart and determination from each of the heroes. She saw a bright light appearing from each member of Team Sonic's chest and from the Key Blade. She stayed quiet as Goofy spoke to his new friends.

"That's right! All for one and one for all!" Goofy chanted. Sora and Team Sonic smiled as the Key Blade and the Chaos Emeralds glowed in unison. Donald and Goofy watched in awe as eight powerful, multi-colored auras enter Sora, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo's hearts. After the display of magic, Sora and Team Sonic looked at each other as the young warrior now held the Key Blade in his hand.

"Whoa! You guys felt that?" Sora asked.

"Yeah! It's from the Chaos Emeralds. Our destines are intertwined!" Knuckles replied. Sora felt a smile forming as he remembered what Knuckles explanation of the Chaos Emeralds. His vision of Kairi and him sharing the Paopu Fruit along with his dream of Sonic and his friends before they had arrived. Nebula smiled after witnessing the whole scene before standing up, walking to her closet, and pulling out a box for Donald and Goofy.

"Donald and Goofy, this gift is for your journey." Nebula said handing the box to the pair. Donald and Goofy opened the box and had cheerful smiles upon seeing what's inside; navigational gummi pieces. Sora and Team Sonic saw the pieces with curious expressions as Donald answered their curious thoughts.

"These are navigational gummi pieces for our Gummi Ship." Donald said.

"Gummi Ship? Can we eat it?" Carson asked with his stomach grumbling.

"No way, hothead!" Donald angrily said.

"Shut up you roasted duck!" Carson angrily answered back. The arguing duo were about to beat the crap out of each other before Sora and Hugo stopped them right there.

"Knock it off you two." Hugo said banging their skulls against each other. Donald and Carson rubbed their heads as Nebula approached Sora and gave him her final words.

"The Key Blade will defeat the defeat the darkness, but only looking inside yourself will help save the worlds." Nebula said. Sora looked at Nebula as her words burned into his mind and soul. He may not know it, but her words will help him soon; he'll just have to be patient until then. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic all left Nebula's home as she watched our heroes walking back to the first district. They stood at the gates of the first district as Donald and Goofy spoke to the whole gang.

"We don't want any sad faces once we start our adventure." Donald stated clearly.

"That's right! Nothing but smiles okay?" Goofy said.

"You got it!" Sora replied. The Key Blade wielder and each member of Team Sonic gave the pair a big smile. Donald and Goofy laughed in happiness as they opened the gates that lead to the world's exit with Gummi Ship waiting outside.

"Wow! That's a big ship!" Tails said admiring the beauty of the Gummi Ship.

"Tails is a mechanical genius. He takes pride in machines." Knuckles stated to Donald and Goofy.

"Well that's A-Okay with us." Goofy responded cheerfully.

"Oh boy. Tails can install the gummi pieces for us." Donald said.

"He's already doing it." Hugo stated bluntly seeing Tails get to work.

"Let's do it to it!" Sora and Team Sonic chanted in unison. After Tails installed the navigational gummi pieces and Shadow stopping Carson from taking a bite out of the ship, our heroes have finally begun their journey.

 **Hollow Bastion**

Hollow Bastion is an empty castle, deprive of any life whatsoever and surrounded by an unbreakable fortress of water. Beneath Hollow Bastion was an underground dungeon, were a young man and young lady were slowly waking up. Riku and Kairi were waking up inside the dungeon and found themselves trapped in unbreakable chains.

"Riku?" Kairi asked upon seeing her friend in chains.

"Kairi? You're alright." Riku said.

"Yeah, but what happened to us? We're trapped in chains." Kairi said revealing her shackles. Riku looked down at his wrists and saw shackles on him as well. The pair stood up and tried to run at the dungeon's gate, only to be pulled back by their chains.

"What is this place? The last thing I remember was…" Kairi began to speak until a very important person flashed before her eyes. It was the young man she was here right this instance, the one her destiny was intertwined with; Sora.

"Sora! Where's Sora?!" Kairi asked desperately looking all over the dungeon. Riku, too, searched the dungeon and outside it's gate for not only Sora, but also his new friend Team Sonic.

"Not only Sora, where's Sonic and his friends. They were here back on…" Riku didn't finish as a horrible thought came to his mind.

"Destiny Islands! What happened to our home?" Riku asked worriedly. Kairi felt a sharp pain strike her heart after hearing Riku's words. Her memory flashed before her eyes as she remembered the islands being destroyed by the Heartless. She collapsed to her knees at the very memory and began to have a small panic attack. Riku saw Kairi having a panic attack and, despite the chains, rushed to her to try and calm her down.

"Calm down Kairi. Just breath Kairi, breath." Riku said. Kairi's body slightly shook as another memory appeared, it was Sora's eyes filled with desperation as he was barely holding on from falling. She also saw her new friends Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo falling through the cracks of Destiny Islands.

"Where's Sora? I need him now." Kairi said almost in a trance. Riku knew she needed Sora, after all, he knows Sora has been secretly in love with her since childhood. Just then, cruel laughter was heard as three shadows slowly approaching the gates. Kairi gasped seeing three shadows coming into view, but Riku did not want anything happen to Kairi and stood up ready to fight.

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" Riku demanded. The three shadows came into view, Riku saw Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl smirking at him.

"You! You're the ones that unleashed the Heartless onto our home!" Riku stated.

"Oh, what's a matter? Are you going to cry?" Scourge mocked Riku.

"Metal detects tears from the second being." Metal Sonic stated pointing at the now weeping Kairi. Riku was now full blown angry as the trio mocking Kairi and slammed his fists against the steel bars of the gate.

"Leave her out of this…" Riku didn't finish as Emerl punched him in the gut. Riku fell to his knees in pain as the emotionless stood over him while Scourge opened the gate and kneeled.

"You better watch your mouth, or else Emerl breaks your ribs." Scourge stated with venom.

"Foolish human, your home is already destroyed." Metal Sonic stated with no emotion. "Our masters have already began attacking more worlds. They will fall into the darkness that is the Heartless." Metal Sonic finished stating. Kairi lifted her head with tears streaming down his cheeks after hearing Destiny Islands were gone. Riku glared at his enemies as Scourge smirked and Emerl delivered another punch powerful punch.

"That's enough Emerl. We need him in one piece." Scourge ordered at Emerl. Emerl obeyed Scourge and Sonic's anti slowly walked over to Kari, kneeled and gave her and vindictive smile.

"Now there's no need to cry. We have something special for your friend." Scourge said turning towards Riku.

"What do you plan to do with Riku?" Kairi asked as her tears continued to fall.

"It's not what we want, it's what Master Xehanort wants." Scourge said chuckling. Kairi watched Sonic's anti stood up and walked over to Metal Sonic and Emerl, who had broke Riku's chains and carried him over their shoulders.

"Riku!" Kairi screamed.

"Riku transformation begins." Emerl said finally speaking. Scourge evilly laughed as the trio took Riku and slammed the dungeon gate shut. Kairi watched her friend being taken away from her and wept again. She curled herself into a ball and cried on the floor, she doesn't know what to do at this point. With all her heart, she prayed and cried that Sora will come and save her and Riku.

"Sora. I need you." Kairi silently said as she wept herself to sleep. Inside the halls of Hollow Bastion, Master Xehanort and Dr. Eggman were waiting for the arrival of Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl. The two evil masterminds heard the doors opened and saw the three minions walking in with a tied up Riku over their shoulders.

"Well done Scourge. Now bring him to me." Master Xehanort ordered. Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl complied and set Riku down on his knees and forced him to look up.

"Aaahhh!' Riku said in pain as he looked face to face at Master Xehanort.

"I finally have you in my grasp. You are now under my control." Master Xehanort stated.

"What do you want with me?" Riku asked angrily breathing heavily. Dr. Eggman cackled as he approached the young man.

"You are our weapon to defeat your so-called friends." Eggman said. "Now, take him to the lab boys." Eggman ordered his goons. Riku screamed one last time as Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl dragged him to the lab. As Riku was out of sight, a mystic portal appeared behind Xehanort and Eggman; showing a vision of a powerful enchantress.

"Master Xehanort, we have found the first Key of Heart." The enchantress said. Xehanort looked over at Eggman, who gave him an evil smirk in response.

"Excellent." Eggman said.

 **Enjoy Everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the sixth chapter of my Kingdom Hearts/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover. Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl have something special planned for Riku. As Sora and his new friends, they arrive to the first world and retrieve the first key; Agrabah. I guess I'm getting no reviews for this crossover, but that's no stopping me from completing the story. Author's note: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song that'll be used in the chapter!**

 **Chapter Six: Agrabah**

 **Hollow Bastion**

Back at Hollow Bastion, Dr. Eggman has ordered his minions Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl to take Riku down to his lab. Eggman's state of the art, makeshift lab was filled his Eggman technology as more Heartless were being created by the second. Scourge popped the lab door open and motioned for Metal Sonic and Emerl to drag Riku inside. Riku struggled as he was brought to his knees and once again came face to face with Scourge's evil smirk.

"Welcome to our boss' lab, where more Heartless are being created." Scourge said showing Riku the Heartless that were leaving in small armies.

"Where are they heading?" Riku asked angrily.

"Eggman has located the first key." Metal Sonic stated clearly.

"What key? What are you talking about?" Riku asked still angry.

"You see, Master Xehanort needs seven keys to complete his plan." Scourge stated pacing in front of Riku. "But why waste his time searching them himself when he can manipulate someone, someone like you fool." Scourge said with his evil smile. Riku stared at Sonic's anti in horror as Master Xehanort appeared out of the shadows with a small case in his hands.

"Let the transformation begin." Master Xehanort said. He handed the small case to Scourge, who slowly opened it and pulled out a necklace with an emblem in the shape of a heart. The necklace had one key feature, the jewel encrusted at the center of the heart was a black diamond.

"The Black Heart. The most powerful jewel in my possession." Master Xehanort said. Riku gasped in horror looking at the diamond, the same color that powers the Heartless and he knew what will happened next.

"Let me go!" Riku shouted trying to break free. Metal Sonic and Emerl held Riku down as Scourge approached him and placed the necklace around his neck. He kneeled at Scourge's chest, and slowly pressed his finger on the Black Heart into Riku's own heart.

"The curse of the Black Heart is summoned." Master Xehanort chanted. After hearing the chant, Scourge pressed the Black Heart into Riku's heart, the curse was born. Riku felt a sharp pain in his chest as black veins traveled throughout his body. The darkness quickly appeared on his skin and began consuming Riku alive. Master Xehanort evilly smiled with Eggman's minions.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Riku let out one last scream as the darkness finally consumed him. The dark shadow shrouded Riku until it slowly vanished. The shadow diminished off Riku's body as he slowly stood up and turned around, revealing his new appearance. His outfit was now colored black, red, and deep shade of purple just like the Heartless. Riku's silver-white hair was now pitch black and his bright blue-green eyes were now crimson red; the same color as blood.

"Master Xehanort." Riku said kneeling at him.

"You are now under my control child." Master Xehanort began to speak. "You so-called friend Sora has left you behind for the Heartless while he goes on his adventure with his new friends. Betrayed by your own friend, who did not come to save you. But you are free now, I will take care of you child." Master Xehanort finished. Riku, under the Black Heart's curse, felt anger flow through him. He believed Sora left him for dead and he wanted his revenge on his so-called friend.

"I'll do anything you say. What about Kairi?" Riku asked remembering Kairi. Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl walked up to him and patted hi back while speaking up.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of Kairi." Scourge said with his evil smirk. Riku felt a vindictive smile forming as Master Xehanort spoke again.

"Now, will join Dr. Eggman in claiming the Seven Keys of Heart? And will you destroy your friend Sora and this Team Sonic?' Master Xehanort asked with his back towards them.

"I thought you never ask." Riku answered for his new team. Riku joined his new allies and entered Dr. Eggman's now completed Universal Transporter. Dr. Eggman typed the location of the first key and followed Riku and his minions into the teleporter. Master Xehanort stayed behind as his army of Heartless continued to grow larger in numbers and power.

"The door to Kingdom Hearts will fall." Master Xehanort retorted. He laughed manically as the Heartless invaded more untapped worlds.

 **Agrabah**

Sora, Donald, goofy, and Team Sonic were riding the Gummi Ship to their first stop of their adventure; Agrabah. Agrabah was a beautiful city home to the Sultan and his daughter, a princess who has chosen a street rat as her husband. Our heroes were entering the outskirts of the plaza just outside the gates of the palace. Sora and Sonic scanned the plaza for any Heartless while Donald and Goofy took a little time to get to know the rest of Team Sonic.

"Those are some pretty nifty emeralds you have there." Goofy complimented while admiring the Chaos Emeralds.

"Thanks, I like that shield you have Goofy." Knuckles replied checking out Goofy's shield. Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo showed off their respective Chaos Emerald to Donald.

"They're not as powerful as my magic." Donald said spinning his staff.

"You'll be surprised what hidden powers the emeralds wield." Silver answered tucking his Chaos Emerald away.

"Any Heartless Sora and Sonic?" Shadow asked the pair who were walking back to them.

"Around the plaza, no. But Egghead expects that from us." Sonic stated to the group.

"You think Eggman is waiting for us inside the palace?" Sora questioned his new friends.

"We don't think, we know he's waiting for us there." Carson answered pointing at the palace.

"So, what do we then?" Hugo asked the gang while swinging his bat.

"We can't sneak in, he'll probably have Heartless surrounding the palace." Tails said as he drew out their plan on the sand. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic quietly watch Tails draw out the plan as Sonic began explaining.

"Knowing Egghead, he'll have Heartless guarding the gates. We don't know much about the Heartless, so who knows what kind of appearance they'll take on. So, a head on assault is out of the question." Sonic explained. Sora watched Tails cross out the front gates as Shadow spoke next.

"That's not true Sonic. If we used something with a powerful blast, then we can blast those Heartless guarding the gates back to where they came from." Shadow stated to his foster brother. After hearing that, Carson and Hugo looked at each other and walked straight at the palace gates. Sora and the rest of our heroes did not notice them leaving and continued talking about a plan.

"Maybe we can attack from the sky." Knuckles added to the conversation.

"No way! Tails and Hugo will tire themselves just by getting us over the walls." Donald said.

"Hey Hugo…" Sora stopped as he finally noticed Carson and Hugo gone.

"Where did they go?" Silver asked. Sora and Sonic looked at each other and quickly ran towards the palace gates. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver ran after their friends to search for Carson and Hugo.

"Wait for us!" Goofy said as he and Donald followed them. Our heroes went from running to light jogging as they returned to formulating their plan. Sora and the gang reached the palace gates, but were too distracted about their plan. They were completely unaware that Carson and Hugo had set a huge pile of sulfur and red phosphorus from nearby spice jars. Carson lit the trail, pulled out his shotgun, and walked back with Hugo to their arguing friends.

"Why can't we come up with a fricking plan?!" Silver said loudly. Goofy saw the flame Carson lit following the trail and Carson and Hugo standing far from the pile. Goofy saw Carson cock his shotgun and aimed right at the center of the pile.

"Uh…guys!" Goofy said.

"What?!" Sora and the others exclaimed. Too late, already fired his shotgun at the huge pile and a loud explosion boomed throughout Agrabah. Carson and Hugo were caught in a dust cloud while Sora and the rest of the gang were sent flying by the shockwave. Sora, Donald, and Goofy crashed into an empty stand while Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver crashed into a rug stand. The explosion died down, but the dust cloud remained, and Carson and Hugo's voices echoed.

"Wooohoohoohoo! Yeah!" Carson shouted in excitement.

"Wow! Now that's an entrance!" Hugo said in excitement as well. Sora, Sonic, and the others dusted themselves as the dust cloud vanish, revealing the smiling duo of Carson and Hugo.

"That was crazy." Donald said in slight anger.

"Well, you guys were pruning on." Hugo answered back. As more dust dissipated, Sora and Silver saw black shadows popping out; revealing sand bandit Heartless.

"Heartless!" Silver shouted firing an arrow. Carson unsheathed his pair of machetes and slaughtered the sand bandit Heartless.

"Let's go!" Sora yelled summoning the Key Blade. Donald summoned his staff and cast spells, defeating many Heartless in his path. Knuckles and Goofy charged with brass knuckles and shield respectively at the Heartless. Sonic attacked with his katana blades, Shadow fought with his dual pair of Sai, and Silver continued to fire his arrows. Tails battled the Heartless with his bo-staff and Hugo used his Louisville Sluggers against his enemies.

"We need to get inside!" Shadow shouted pushing off a Heartless.

"Knuckles! Hugo! Opened the gates!" Sonic ordered the pair. Knuckles and Hugo left Heartless in a pool of black blood and ran to the gates to keep them open.

"Come on guys! Hurry!" Knuckles yelled barely keeping the gates opened.

"This way!" Sora shouted. Sora used the Key Blade to clear a path for himself and his friends. Sora slid in first while Shadow and Tails sent Donald and Goofy flying head first inside. Sonic spin dashed the Heartless and made it inside with Tails, Shadow, and Silver right behind him. Carson slaughtered more Heartless as he made it in time before his enemy could reach him.

"Close the gates!" Sora ordered. Knuckles and Hugo closed the gates shut, only for one sand bandit Heartless to get its head caught in the gap.

"Crap! We can't close the gates!" Knuckles said.

"Heads up!" Carson shouted pulling out his shotgun. Knuckles and Hugo ducked as Carson blasted the stuck Heartless, finally sealing the gates. Knuckles and Hugo sighed in huge relief as Carson placed his shotgun over his right shoulder.

"Thanks a lot bud." Hugo said to his best friend.

"No prob." Carson replied.

"Come on guys." Sora stated. The Key Blade wielder ran ahead with Sonic right beside him. Donald and Goofy ran after the pair with the rest of Team Sonic right behind them. Our heroes made it inside the palace, only to find the inside destroyed and Dr. Eggman smiling and hovering above them in his hovercraft.

"Egghead!" Sonic said pointing his katana at him.

"Sonic the Hedgehog and Team Sonic, how nice of you to show up?!" Eggman replied.

"What are you doing here?!" Shadow angrily asked gripping his Sai. Eggman ignored his threat and smirked at the Key Blade wielder next to Sora.

"Well, well. You must be Sora?" Eggman said clearly.

"What do you want with me?" Sora said holding the Key Blade tight.

"Hahaha. Your friends are lost without and Riku has fallen into the wrong crowd." Eggman said crossing his arms. Sora tensed up after hearing Eggman mentioned Riku and Kairi, causing him to lower the Key Blade. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver witnessed Sora tensing up and spoke up to him.

"Don't listen to Egghead! He's just messing with you mind!" Silver said.

"Remember what I said, don't let fear and self-doubt cloud your mind." Sonic sternly said to his new friend. Sora heard his friends and saw Shadow nodding at him, that was enough to bring his confidence back.

"You're right! Where are my friends?!" Sora angrily asked Eggman.

"Hahaha, don't worry about them. You'll see them soon." Eggman laughed. "What you should really worry is the princess and her husband. After all, I believe my three minions have already capture them and I think they have the key." Eggman stated evilly smirking. With a snap of his fingers, more sand bandit Heartless appeared and surrounded Sora and the whole gang.

"Heartless!" Donald and Goofy said in unison.

"Heartless! Attack!" Eggman ordered.

"Bring it on!" Sonic responded egging the Heartless on. Sora, Donald, and Goofy attacked the Heartless from the left side while Sonic and his team battle their foes from the right. Although Eggman's tech enhanced the Heartless power, Sora and new friends stood their ground and eliminated as many Heartless as they can. Seeing their tide slowly turn, Eggman quickly escape to the throne room. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver spotted him escaping.

"He's not getting away that easy!" Sora said running after him. Donald, Goofy, Shadow, and Silver followed the Key Blade wielder to the throne room. Sonic stayed behind shortly to see Knuckles, Tails, Carson, and Hugo fighting off the Heartless.

"We got this Sonic!" Knuckles stated breaking a Heartless' face.

"You help Sora and the others!" Tails added swinging his bo-staff at his enemies.

"Be careful!" Sonic said dodging and killing an incoming Heartless.

"You too!" Carson replied slashing Heartless with his machetes.

"Now go, or we'll whip your butt!" Hugo said breaking Heartless with his hockey sticks. Sonic nodded and ran after Sora, leaving his remaining team behind to fight the Heartless. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver made it to the throne room to see Eggman and his three minions. Right behind the minions were Princess Jasmine and her husband Aladdin trapped in a cage.

"The princess!" Donald said.

"Who are all of you?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm Sora and these are my friends. We're here to rescue you!" Sora stated.

"I don't think so! Minions, attack!" Eggman ordered Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl.

"Rawr!" Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl roared jumping in the air.

"We got Egghead's goons! You save the princess and the key!" Sonic stated. Sora, Donald, and Goofy nodded as Sonic and his foster brothers fought Eggman's minions. Sonic fought his metal counterpart, Scourge and Shadow went at it, and Silver took on Emerl. Eggman now stood in Sora's ways as his hovercraft began to transform. His hovercraft had now transformed into a giant cybernetic, Heartless scorpion.

"A Heartless Scorpion!" Goofy said in fear.

"You can't stop me!" Eggman exclaimed. Sora dodged Eggman's stinger as Goofy charged with his shield and Donald summoned his magic. Sora continued to dodge the stinger with his Key Blade in hand, trying to find an opening. Sonic dodged Metal's fists and threw his won back. Scourge swung his knife, but was blocked every time thanks to Shadow's Sai. Emerl fired his right arm plasma cannon at Silver, until he fired a heatseeking arrow at the cannon.

"Uh-uh!" Silver said finger-waving at Emerl. The arrow exploded, blasting off Emerl's arm and wounding the robot. Silver ran up and delivered a powerful kick at Emerl, sending him flying across the room. Shadow saw Emerl's body hurling straight at him and jumped in time for Scourge to take the huge blow.

"Nice one Silver." Shadow said giving a thumb up. Silver returned the gesture and cringed seeing Sonic being slammed into a wall by Metal Sonic.

"Sonic!" Shadow and Silver exclaimed running to their foster brother. Sonic pushed debris off him as Metal Sonic stood tall, that was until a shotgun blast tore his right arm off. Sonic looked over to see Knuckles, Tails, Carson, and Hugo entering the room. Hugo flew over, grabbed Metal, twirled him in the air, and threw him at Scourge and Emerl.

"I got them!" Knuckles stated. Jumping into the air, Knuckles used all his strength and punched the ground; causing a huge shockwave. The shockwave sent Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl crashing out of the palace and into the sky. Sonic happily laughed as Tails helped him to his feet.

"Glad we can make it." Hugo said flying down.

"Thanks man." Sonic replied dusting himself off. Sora, Donald, and Goofy dodged and attacked Eggman's Heartless Scorpion, but their efforts were doing nothing.

"Hahaha! You can't beat my Scorpion!" Eggman gloated. Just then, Sonic and his friends join in on the attack, weakening the outside as forcing Eggman to struggle.

"Thanks guys!" Sora said.

"Sora! The Heart! Destroy it!" Tails said hanging on by the stinger. Sora gripped the Key Blade and slid under the scorpion, stabbing its heart. The Heartless Scorpion screamed in pain, sending Eggman flying out the palace as well. Sonic and his friends landed next to Sora as Donald and Goofy freed Aladdin and Jasmine. A small victory, but their battle was far from over.

"We did it!" Donald cheered. Sora and the gang cheered in unison as the Key Blade began to glow once again. Sora turned around to see Aladdin and Jasmine holding the first Key of Heart in their hands.

"Thank you for saving us." Aladdin said in gratitude.

"We know why you're here Sora." Jasmine said as she approached the young man. "This is the Key of Passion, a key that unlocks the heart's passion and dreams. This is for you." Jasmine stated. Sora bowed in respect to Jasmine and kindly accepted the first Key of Heart.

"Thank you." Sora replied as he turned to Sonic.

"One down." Sora said smiling.

"Six to go." Sonic smiled too.

 **Chapter Six's Done!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone and welcome to the seventh chapter of Kingdom Hearts X. After claiming the first key of heart, Sora and the gang journey to their next world with Eggman and his boys right behind them. Meanwhile, Riku pays a visit to the dungeon to check on Kairi, where she learns the harsh truth of her situation. Will her spirit be broken, and will her heart give in? I'll accept any reviews if you want to read the story. The next chapter begins now everybody.**

 **Chapter Seven: A Broken Will**

 **Hollow Bastion**

Master Xehanort stood in Dr. Eggman's transporter as his partner, Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl returned. Master Xehanort saw Metal Sonic and Emerl wounded and their right arms were gone as Eggman stomped in anger. Metal Sonic and Emerl made their way to a pair of chairs and sat down while Eggman repaired them. Scourge wrapped his ribs in bandages while Master Xehanort gave them a scowl and finally spoke up.

"So, what happened here?" Xehanort answered not very pleased.

"Sonic and his team! That's what happened!" Scourge answered back very rudely.

"I thought you will take care of it Dr. Eggman." Xehanort stated bluntly.

"Sonic and his team apparently found new allies." Eggman replied as he finished with Metal Sonic. "Some magician and a royal knight or something stopped us. My own Heartless Scorpion was destroyed by some kid who wields a Key Blade." Eggman ranted while working on Emerl. As soon as he heard Eggman say the Key Blade, Xehanort slammed his fist and let out a frustrated groan. Scourge had finished bandaging himself when he heard Master Xehanort's tantrum.

"The boy wields the Key Blade and you didn't stop him." Xehanort exclaimed. "The King has send his two trusted friends to stop the darkness. If the Key Blade wielder can claim all seven keys, my plan will be ruined." Xehanort stated to his partner. Eggman had finished with Emerl as Scourge obnoxiously stood up and talked back at Xehanort.

"What's so special about the Key Blade? It's just a pathetic weapon." Scourge said. The tone of his voice caused Xehanort to violently grab Scourge by the throat, the darkness seeping around his hand. Scourge struggle to break free while Metal Sonic and Emerl stood in their spots, not even daring to get involved right now.

"The Key Blade is the key that can seal the door to Kingdom Hearts." Xehanort coldly said. "Darkness will rule all the worlds, all the hearts that beat in those worlds. But if do not take this seriously, I'll will personally plunge into darkness right now." Xehanort stated. Scourge coughed as shadows were forming around Xehanort's grip, but Eggman stopped him.

"Xehanort! Release him, now! We need him on our mission!" Eggman stated. Xehanort obeyed and released Scourge, dropping him to his knees as the shadows disappeared. Scourge took a few deep breaths as he gave Xehanort a cold glare.

"Did you get a kick out of that?" Scourge asked.

"Watch yourself Scourge. Do as Xehanort says." A voice said. Xehanort and Eggman turned to see Riku walking into the room.

"So, you have heard that your friend Sora has made new friends. He's has already forgotten you and Kairi." Xehanort said.

"All I care is ridding Sora and his friends. I deserve the Key Blade." Riku coldly said.

"Yes boy, and you will get the Key Blade." Xehanort replied.

"If I was with you three, we would have the first key right now." Riku stated to Eggman's goons. Scourge wanted to punch Riku, but was held back by Metal Sonic and Emerl. Riku just chuckled until Eggman approached the young man of the Black Heart and gave him a scowl look.

"Don't ever question my servants' loyalty." Eggman responded. Just then, the mystic portal appeared again with the enchantress from before speaking to Xehanort.

"The second key of heart has been found." The enchantress said before she vanished. Eggman turned his attention to the Universal Transporter and saw the name of the next world.

"That's the location of the second key. We cannot lose this battle." Xehanort stated.

"Let's go!" Riku said until he was stopped by Scourge.

"We don't need you for this one." Scourge answered. Riku huffed as Sonic's anti, Metal Sonic, Emerl, and Dr. Eggman entered their next stop. After the four entered the machine, Master Xehanort stood behind Riku and talked to his new weapon.

"There is a way you give us an advantage." Xehanort said. Riku turned his head to the now smirking Xehanort as he finished his sentence.

"It involves your friend, Kairi." Xehanort said. Meanwhile in the dungeon, Kairi is still trapped in her chains since they took Riku. Not only was she worried about Riku, she was scared for the young man she developed romantic feelings for; Sora. She was scared that something had happened to him, it hurts her not knowing if he hasn't forgotten her.

"Sora, have you forgotten me?" Kairi asked out of the blue. She closed her eyes as memories of the child came to her mind. From moving to Destiny Islands, meeting Sora and Riku, to her and Sora drawing in their secret place. The last memory that came to her mind was the moment before she was captured. The moment of Sora and herself sharing the Paopu Fruit, the moment the destinies came together.

"Sora." Kairi whispered. Just then, a vision appeared in her mind; one that brought her happiness and love. It was Sora and herself standing in front of a door with a bright light shining through. The pair were holding hands and slowly turned to each other, their appearance changing. In her vision, Kairi saw Sora had changed into Sonic while she changed into a pink hedgehog. A few tears in their eyes, she and Sora slowly leaned as the light flashed before their lips touched.

"Whoa!" Kairi said opening her eyes. Kairi slowly touched her lips and felt a smile forming, she was the pink hedgehog to Sora's Sonic. She looked outside the window to see a shooting star pass by and closed her eyes to make a wish.

"I wish, I wish for Sora." Kairi wished to herself. The sound of footsteps caused her to open her eyes and see Riku standing outside the gate.

"Hello Kairi." Riku greeted coldly. Kairi stood up in horror seeing her friend's new appearance and quickly approached the gate.

"Riku, what happened to you?" Kairi asked holding the bars in horror.

"I've joined the Heartless. I did it because Sora left us to rot." Riku answered in anger. Kairi was shocked by the cold expression until she saw the Black Heart hanging around his neck.

"What are you wearing?" Kairi asked pointing at the Black Heart.

"It is called the Black Heart and it has freed me." Riku said holding up the Black Heart. "The light in my heart was weak, trapped by Sora's betrayal. He left us behind for his new friends Sonic the Hedgehog and his team. They never cared that our world was destroyed, they didn't even try to save me from the Heartless." Riku said. Kairi was in utter shock by his words, she was feeling fear and doubt slowly begin to consume the light inside.

"No, you're lying. Sora's our friend! The Heartless are corrupting you, Riku." Kairi said trying to break through him.

"Friend? He never cared about you. He wasn't there when we were captured." Riku replied. Kairi felt despair growing in her heart as the memory of Sora clinging to the cliff flashed before her eyes. Sora was trying to save her, but the Heartless had already captured her and she never saw what had happen to him and Team Sonic.

"No, stop." Kairi said clenching her ears.

"Kairi, he betrayed us and I'm going to punish him for it." Riku angrily said. "Do you want to hear a secret Kairi, he'll never fall in love with you." Riku said finally leaving. Those words struck her heart hard and Kairi fell to her knees, clenching her chest. Her heart was breaking at that moment, Riku's words were true. Sora had left her for the Heartless, and he wasn't coming for her.

"No." Kairi sad in utter sadness. Unknown to her, Master Xehanort witness the events and evilly smiled. Xehanort summoned a Shadow Heartless and the creature entered the dungeon. Kairi only caught a glimpse of the Shadow Heartless as it entered her heart. Xehanort smirked as Kairi let out one last gasp of air, her eyes lost their shine, and her body went limp. The Shadow Heartless reappeared with Kairi's light from her heart, Kairi was now a lifeless shell of herself.

"Excellent." Xehanort said to his minion. The Shadow Heartless handed Xehanort Kairi's light before vanishing.

"Darkness conquers all." Xehanort said as Kairi's light vanish. Unknown to him, Kairi's light was not destroyed. It has simply been reborn inside someone's heart, a very close friend.

 **Gummi Ship**

After defeating Dr. Eggman, his goons, and the Heartless Scorpion, Sora had received the Key of Passion from Princess Jasmine. With the first key of heart in their possession, Sora, Sonic, Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic left Agrabah for their next destination. Our heroes entered the Gummi Ship and were off to their next world, waving goodbye to Aladdin and Jasmine.

"I'm going to miss Princess Jasmine." Knuckles said relaxing in his seat.

"Don't worry. We'll see again real soon. Right Donald?" Goofy asked his friend.

"Not until we find the remaining keys." Donald said piloting the ship.

"Buzzkill." Hugo said looking out the window. Donald smacked his head and soon a small fight broke out.

"Oh boy, here we go." Silver said getting up. Knuckles and Silver cheered on the fight, not caring no one was piloting the Gummi Ship. Fortunately, Tails took over pilot duty and Goofy sat down next to him.

"Uh, do you think we should help?" Goofy asked referring to Donald and Hugo.

"Nah, let them blow off some steam." Tails answered steering the ship. Goofy shrugged and checked the map to the next world, leaving Knuckles and silver to break up the fight. In the hold of the Gummi Ship, Shadow was resting while watching Carson sharpen his machetes. He then looked up to catch Sora reading the spell book from Traverse Town. He turned back to Carson who finished one machete and took a chunk from the Gummi Ship and ate it.

"I thought Donald said you can't eat the ship." Shadow said. Carson chewed the gummi chunk, gave Shadow a blank expression, and swallowed his bite.

"Well we are what we eat." Carson replied taking another bite. Shadow chuckled and closed his eyes to take a nice nap. Sora rolled his eyes watching Carson eat the gummi chunk before going back to his book. The spells in the book can only work if he has the Key Blade, as if it would work with anything else. Wanting to test the spells, Sora summoned the Key Blade and pointed it at the distracted Carson. Shadow opened one eye to see what Sora planned to do to Carson.

"Here we go. Freeze." Sora chanted the Blizzard spell. The Key Blade reacted and fired ice at the distracted charmeleon. Carson only had enough time to see ice coming at him, freezing him in his place. Sora happily laughed and kiss the Key Blade, the spell worked to perfection.

"It worked." Sora happily said. Carson, however, used his pyrokinetic powers to break the ice; shivering and glaring at Sora.

"Jerk." Carson shivered his words. He looked down at his frozen gummi chunk and glared at Sora, who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"What?" Sora said playfully. Carson blew fire on his chunk, took a bite, and shielded it away from Sora. Shadow chuckled at the scene and closed his eye, going back to his nap. Sora lightly chuckled before standing up to stretch, wondering where Sonic was right now. The Key Blade wielder walked out of the room to find his friend. He found the blue hedgehog sitting with his arms on his knees against a wall. Sora noticed Sonic staring at his right wrist, an object around said wrist.

"Sonic?" Sora asked getting to snap him out of his trance.

"Oh Sora, what's up?" Sonic said.

"You tell me." Sora said pointing at his wrist. The Key Blade wielder sat down next to him as Sonic smiled at his wrist. Sora looked and saw a bracelet made of seashells on Sonic's wrist.

"That's a nice bracelet." Sora complimented.

"Thanks. It's my lucky charm, for when I'm go into water." Sonic replied.

"You can't swim?" Sora asked curiously.

"No. Because I almost drown to death." Sonic answered. Reaching into his pocket, Sonic pulled out a picture and handed it to Sora. The picture showed Sonic smiling and holding a female pink hedgehog in a red dress, matching boots and hairband. In the picture, Sora saw the same bracelet Sonic was wearing right now. Sonic and the female hedgehog looked very happy in the picture. For some reason, Sora imagine himself as Sonic and Kairi as the pink hedgehog.

"Her name is Amy Rose. She's the love of my life." Sonic said to Sora. "She made the bracelet for me, saying it was my lucky charm. For me, it was a piece of with her that stays with me wherever I go. Egghead attacked us, and the bracelet was destroyed in the ocean. She dived in after it and I dived after her. I saved her, but she was unconscious and holding the broken bracelet. I put her in her bed and repaired the bracelet before she woke up." Sonic said admiring the picture.

"She's really special to you. I should know, because I have someone special." Sora said handing the picture back to Sonic.

"Kairi?" Sonic said out of the blue. Sora only let out a sigh of sadness and nodded, he truly misses Kairi.

"Right now, I could be holding Kairi in my arms and telling her my true feelings." Sora said in sadness. Sonic felt his heart beating in sadness, he felt Sora being afraid that he'll never get to see Kairi again.

"You have a piece of Amy with you. I just wish I have a part of Kairi with me." Sora stated. It was then his eyes widen as he remembered the Paopu fruit. He was right, he does have a piece Kairi inside his heart because Kairi was his light. Sora smiled, he feels that Kairi is here with him on his amazing adventure. Unknown to him, the last part was true as a powerful light intertwined with the light in his heart.

"Kairi's here with me. I know she is and I will find her and Riku." Sora said staring up at the ceiling. "I'll be back home with my friends again. And just like you Sonic, I'll tell Kairi my true feelings. I'll find you Kairi, I promise." Sora said just as a shooting star passed. Sonic smiled at Sora, he felt the same and he'll promise to be back home and hold Amy in his arms again.

"For Kairi and Amy?" Sonic said with his fist out.

"For Kairi and Amy. We promise." Sora said bumping his fist. The two friends stood up and joined the rest of their friends on the upper deck. After joining their friends, albeit with Donald and Hugo sporting bruises, our heroes spotted the next world.

"Whoa! Is this our next stop?" Shadow asked staring at the new world.

"This is it! This is where the second key is located." Tails answered.

"Well what are we waiting for you? Let's go!" Goofy said grabbing his shield.

"There's turning back now." Knuckles added grabbing his spiked-brass knuckles. Our heroes gathered their gear and the Chaos Emeralds. Tails landed the ship onto the new world and joined the gang and the back exit.

"Everyone here? Let's go!" Sora stated. Our heroes cheered in unison and exited the Gummi Ship. They have arrived at the next stop of their journey; France.

 **Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the eighth chapter of my crossover story Kingdom Hearts X. In this chapter, our heroes take on Dr. Eggman and his goons in a castle in France for the second key of heart. Their fight turns to survival as Eggman manipulates the prince into attacking her beloved princess. Hate to say it, but this will be my first story to have no reviews at all. I guess nobody is a big fan of crossovers, or well no harm done. Let's get on with the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter Eight: The Beast Returns**

 **France**

The Gummi Ship had arrived in the cold and darkness wilderness of France. Exiting the Gummi Ship, Sora and his friends were immediately hit by the cold winds of winter. Apart from Sonic and his team who had their jackets keeping them warm, Sora, Donald, and Goofy shivered due to the cold, harsh winter. King Mickey's court magician smacked his forehead and summoned jackets for himself, Goofy, and Sora.

"Thanks Donald." Sora said putting his hood up.

"No problem." Donald replied. Sora looked over to see Carson feeling dizzy and falling to his knees, breathing heavily. Sonic and his friends quickly tended to their charmeleon friend, noticing his flame slowly going out.

"Crap! Carson's getting weaker by the second." Shadow stated.

"What do you mean?" Goofy asked watching Knuckles and Hugo carrying Carson.

"You see Carson's flame." Tails explained pointing at Carson's tail. "He's a fire-type Pokémon, the fire in his heart and on his tail, is what's keeping him alive. If we don't take Carson out of the harsh winter and the flame goes out, Carson dies." Tails finished searching the forest. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were shocked as Sonic and the others search for shelter for Carson.

"A winter storm is coming. We need to get out of the forest!" Silver said shielding Carson's flame. Sora squinted his eyes and noticed a path leading past the forest.

"This way guys!" Sora stated running off.

"Wait for us!" Donald exclaimed. He, Goofy, Sonic, Shadow, and Tails followed Sora with Silver, Knuckles, and Hugo trying to help Carson stay alive.

"Are you still with us buddy?" Hugo asked his best friend. Carson gave a weaken thumbs up to his best friend, showing he was hanging on.

"Don't worry Carson. We're all right here for you. How's the flame Silver?" Knuckles asked. Silver kept his hands around Carson's flame, which was barely still lit despite the storm beginning to hit the area.

"Barely lit." Silver answered. Sora was still running ahead until he stopped at a large castle, he found shelter. The Key Blade wielder turned to see Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Donald, and Goofy stopping in their tracks by the sight of the castle. Right behind them, Knuckles and Hugo were carrying the barely living Carson with Silver protecting his flame.

"A castle?" Sonic questioned.

"Is there anyone inside?" Goofy asked scratching his head.

"I don't know, but we can't let Carson die." Sora answered busting through the large doors. Donald and Goofy kept the doors opened for Team Sonic to bring Carson inside and closing sealed the doors shut. Knuckles, Silver, and Hugo set Carson down against the wall and checked the flame, staring in horror by the now small fire.

"Carson! Carson! Are you still with us?" Knuckles asked smacking Carson's face. Carson's head went limp, but Knuckles saw his friend's hand twitch in reaction. Just to be sure, Hugo checked his pulse and found a faint heart beat in his chest.

"If he doesn't get his flame back to normal level, he will die." Hugo stated to the others.

"What do we do?" Silver asked in fear. Not wanting their adventure to end for Carson, Sora summoned the Key Blade and aimed it at Carson's tail.

"Stand back guys. I got this!" Sora said with determination. Knuckles, Silver, and Hugo stepped back with Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Donald, and Goofy to let Sora save Carson. Closing his eyes and looking deep inside his heart, Sora felt the fire inside him and summoned the Fire spell.

"Fire!" Sora chanted. The Fire spell struck Carson's flame, reigniting the fire and returning it to normal. Carson immediately opened his eyes and gasped for air, Sora saved his life.

"Carson!" Donald and Goofy cheered in unison. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, and Hugo hugged their friend and helped back on his feet. Sora smiled and rubbed his head nervously since he did remember what he did earlier on the Gummi Ship. Carson patted his friends before giving Sora a raised eyebrow, he didn't need to say anything at that moment.

"I guess I learned not to use a Blizzard spell on you." Sora said jokingly. Sonic and the gang groaned as Carson finally spoke up.

"Well you did freeze me earlier, but you did save my life. Thanks Sora." Carson said smiling.

"Not that Carson's back to health. What kind of castle are we in?" Shadow questioned admiring the castle. The castle was enormous and decorated with Renaissance inspired furniture and a large grand staircase at the center. Sora, Donald, and Goofy stayed at the center staring around in a circle. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo pulled out their respective weapons and search all the nearby rooms.

"Hello?" Sonic said tapping his katana on the wall. Silver held an arrow up while searching the kitchen with Shadow right behind. Knuckles and tails kicked down a door to an empty room before leaving. Carson and Hugo checked the old, empty library until Carson felt a little dizzy take over him. Hugo opened his equipment and tossed a potion bottle at Carson, who drank the potion and felt fully rejuvenated.

"Man, I needed that!" Carson said.

"Can't having you dying buddy." Hugo replied as the pair left. Back at the grand staircase, Sora sensed darkness at the top just as Team Sonic regrouped with Donald and Goofy.

"Sora?" Tails asked out loud.

"What's up? You sense something?" Knuckles added to the question. Sora stared at the grand staircase and caught a glimpse of shadows quickly moving.

"Heartless." Sora said quietly gripping the Key Blade. Donald and Goofy summoned staff and shield respectively with Team Sonic getting into their battle stances. Sonic quietly walked up next to Sora and whispered in his ear.

"Go up with the revolver first." Sonic whispered. Sora mindlessly reach into the holster and pulled out the revolver Carson gave him. Sora shushed his friends head up the stairs first with the others following him. Silence fell over our heroes, the only sound heard was their footsteps climbing each step. Our heroes made it to the top, and Sora pointed the revolver at an open door down the hall.

"Look." Sora said quietly. Silver aim his arrow at the door, ready to fire until Shadow stops him.

"Not yet. Remember, there is a princess that rules this castle." Shadow whispered.

"Right." Silver nodded. Sora and Sonic quietly lead the way with the rest of the gang right behind their steps. Donald and Goofy felt fear slowly building, but they hid it because they must retrieve the keys. Our heroes reached the door and evenly split on each side, waiting for orders.

"Alright guys, on three. Ready?" Sonic quietly asked. The blue hedgehog received nods in response, there was no turning back now.

"One…Two…Three!" Sonic whispered loudly. Our heroes busted into the room, coming face to face with Eggman, Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl. Sora, Donald, and Goofy saw the princess Belle behind their foes in a deep sleep. Sora also saw a beautiful, fully bloomed rose inside a glass chamber that lead to a balcony.

"The princess!" Donald shouted.

"She's in a deep sleep! She'll never wake up!" Eggman replied.

"We don't need her ruining out fight now, do we?" Scourge evilly smirked. Sora and the gang got into their battle stances, they were not leaving without saving the princess and getting the key.

"Metal will destroy you all!" Metal Sonic said.

"Target Acquired!" Emerl stated staring at Carson. The charmeleon gripped his machetes tight and let out a roar, he and Emerl were going to finish their fight.

"Hahaha! Now, time to find the key! Boys, attack!" Eggman shouted. Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl lunged at Sonic and his friends, leaving Eggman alone with Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Let's go guys!" Sora shouted leaping into the air. Eggman screamed as Sora attacked with the Key Blade, Donald used his powerful spells, and Goofy charged with his shield. Sonic fought his anti in a battle of katana blades and army knife. Shadow joined in with his Sai while Silver fought with his bow and fired his arrows. Knuckles, Tails, and Hugo fought Metal Sonic, allowing Carson and Emerl to fight one on one.

"Bring it on chump!" Carson shouted egging his rival on. Emerl swung first, but Carson ducked and delivered a powerful punch in the robot's gut. Carson used his martial arts to fight his rival, but Emerl adapted his fighting styles to even the odds. Their fight was at a stalemate, Carson felt blood dripping from his mouth and his machetes dripping in Emerl's oil blood. Emerl was barely functioning, oil seeping out of slashes and deep cuts on his body.

"What's wrong chump? You give up!" Carson said smiling. Both rivals lunged at each other, they knew only one will be left standing. Meanwhile, Eggman moved around in his hovercraft while firing lasers at Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Sora summoned fire and blizzard spells upon Eggman with Donald, neither spell had any effect on Eggman.

"Hahaha! You have to do better than that." Eggman exclaimed smugly. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were breathing heavily as Eggman continued to cackle.

"He's one hard-boiled egg." Sora said holding himself up with the Key Blade.

"One tough egg to crack." Goofy added.

"He's definitely rotten." Donald replied. Eggman huffed in anger after hearing those puns.

"Stop using puns!" Eggman shouted in annoyance. He fired his lasers, but Sora shielded himself with the Key Blade and Donald hid behind Goofy's shield.

"Time to rain down on Eggman. Thunder!" Sora chanted the Thunder spell. Thunder and lightning struck Eggman, causing his hovercraft to explode and sent flying out of this world.

"Yeah!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy cheered in unison. The trio turned to see the wounded Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl crashing at the door. Despite a few cuts, taken care thanks to the potions, Sonic and his friends circled their rivals with Sora, Donald, and Goofy joining along.

"Give up?" Shadow said pointing his Sai at his rivals.

"Hahaha! What we lack in brains, we make for in force." Scourge said pulling out a black ball. Throwing the ball down, our heroes covered their mouths and eyes as Eggman's minions escaped. The dark cloud slowly dissipated, leaving our heroes alone with to tend to princess Belle.

"They got away!" Tails said with his bo-staff in hand.

"Did Egghead get the second Key of Heart?" Hugo asked holding his hockey stick.

"Nope. We stop Eggman!" Donald said folding his arms.

"But where is the second key?" Goofy asked scratching his head. Sora didn't pay attention and only stared at the rose in the glass chamber, it was calling to him. As Sora walked up to the glass chamber, a loud roar boomed throughout the castle and startled our heroes. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver looked out the door and spotted a large creature approaching.

"Uh…Donald and Goofy. Wake the princess." Sonic said cautiously. Knuckles, Tails, Carson, and Hugo felt the floor vibrate as the creature walked.

"But…" Donald didn't finish due to Knuckles speaking.

"Just do it!" Knuckles said. Donald and Goofy ran up to Sora, snapping out of his trance and all three went to wake up Belle. Suddenly, the door busted opened and Belle's true love Beast had arrived. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo backed away in shock as Beast roared at his intruders.

"Intruders!" Beast roared lunging at Team Sonic.

"Watch out!" Sonic shouted.

"No weapons! Just our powers and the Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow added putting his Sai away. Sonic sheathed his katana swords with Carson doing the same with his machetes. Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and Hugo put their weapons away, relying on their hands and powers. Team Sonic scattered to avoid Beast, all the while Sora, Donald, and Goofy tried to wake up Belle.

"She's not waking up!" Goofy said. Sora desperately tried to wake Belle up, but nothing happened.

"How are we going to wake her up?" Donald asked. While fighting Beast, Tails and Hugo flew in the air and spotted an implant on Beast's neck. It was a mind control implant Eggman left before he was beaten.

"Eggman was prepared! Beast is under mind control!" Tails stated dodging Beast.

"Where?" Silver shouted sliding under Beast.

"The back of his neck!" Hugo said flying at Beast. Hugo tackled Beast, but Beast grabbed him by the waist and slammed the hornet through the wall. Sonic saw Belle still in deep sleep and turned back to Hugo's equipment bag, where the potions rest. Hugo shook off the debris and caught Beast's claws in time, both struggling to overpower the other.

"Hugo! Toss me a potion!" Sonic shouted. Hugo struggled to break free, until Knuckles and Silver piled onto Beast's back.

"Get off me!" Beast roared.

"Whoa!" Knuckles shouted wrapping tightly around Beast's neck.

"Hang on Knuckles!" Silver shouted holding onto Beast's back. Hugo got away and grabbed a potion out of his bag. Carson slid in front of Hugo and blew a ring of fire around Beast, trapping him in flames.

"Hurry Hugo! Those flames won't last long!" Carson said. Beast roared and try to buck off Knuckles and Silver, but both held on for dear life.

"Heads up!" Hugo shouted throwing the potion. Sonic caught it in time to see Shadow distracting Beast from attacking and Tails landing on him. Sora, Donald, and Goofy saw the potion leave Sonic's hand and come right at them.

"Catch!" Sonic shouted.

"Got it!" Sora shouted back catching the potion. Beast continued to buck Knuckles, Tails, and Silver while Sonic, Shadow, Carson, and Hugo circled him from leaving. Tails grabbed the implant and used all his strength to rip it off Beast and crush it in his hand.

"Aaaahhhh!" Beast roared in pain.

"Way to go Tails!" Shadow cheered. Knuckles, Tails, and Silver jumped off as Beast collapsed, free of Eggman's control. Back with Belle, Sora opened the potion washed it over Belle. After a few moments, Belle slowly opened her eyes to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy smiling. She looked down and saw the Key Blade in Sora's hand, the wielder of the Key Blade had saved her.

"The Key Blade. You saved me." Belle said.

"I couldn't have done with out my friends." Sora exclaimed pointing at Donald and Goofy.

"Hello." Donald and Goofy said in unison. Belle smiled until she saw Sonic and his friends looking at the now weaken Beast.

"Adam!" Belle exclaimed standing up.

"Sonic, what happened?" Goofy asked.

"He was under Egghead's control, but Tails saved him." Sonic answered.

"Look." Tails said pointing at Beast. Our heroes and Belle watched a bright light surround Beast and transformed him back to his human form. Prince Adam slowly opened his eyes to see Belle's eyes filled with unshed tears of joy.

"Belle." Adam said.

"Adam. You came back." Belle exclaimed hugging her husband. Sora and his friends smiled at the emotional moment, happy Belle and Adam had reunited. Just then, another bright light appeared at the glass chamber. Sora and the gang turned to see the rose inside the chamber transform into a key, the second key of heart.

"The second key!" Donald happily said. Sora turned to Belle and Adam, who nodded at him before speaking.

"The Second Key of Heart." Adam said. "The Key of Light, a key that unlocks the light in a person's heart and destroys the darkness that shrouds it." Adam explained.

"It is yours." Belle said. Sora smiled and grabbed the second key of heart.

"Alright!" Sonic and the gang cheered. After claiming the second key, our heroes said their goodbyes to Adam and Belle and returned to the Gummi Ship. Everyone entered the ship, they were ready to find the third key of heart. Sora, however, stayed back as he felt a Heartless behind him. He turned to see Beast's Heartless lunging at him, only to die at the Key Blade. Elsewhere, Master Xehanort felt a sharp pain strike his chest after Sora slayed Beast's Heartless.

"Aaahhh! The Key Blade! The boy!" Xehanort said in pain. Sora smiled as Beast's Heartless died and looked up to the sky.

"I'm coming Kairi." Sora said.

 **Enjoy Everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the ninth chapter of Kingdom Hearts X, for anyone that wants to read anymore. Sora and the gang arrived in the third world of their adventure; Atlantica. In Atlantica, Sora and the gang fight Dr. Eggman, his goons, and his undersea Heartless. Their fight is not over as they must now face Ursula, leading to one all-out battle. I thought I would finish the story by Christmas, so instead I'll write a one-shot Kingdom Hearts Christmas story.**

 **Chapter Nine: Battle of the Seas**

Sora and his friends have successfully claimed the second key of heart from Belle. The Key Blade wielder, Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic traveled in the gummi ship to their next world. During the ride to their next destination, Sora was distracted by his nightmares; they were slowly coming to life one by one. He didn't want to admit to anyone, but his presence didn't unnoticed by Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. The foster brothers spotted him and decided to ask what was wrong with him.

"Something on your mind Sora?" Sonic asked smacking Sora's arm.

"Yeah man, what's up?" Shadow added his own question. Sora sighed as he now noticed everyone's attention was now on him.

"Have you ever had nightmares that just seem to com to life?" Sora questioned his friends. "Before meeting you guys, I revealed to Kairi that I've been having these nightmares. What's worse is that my nightmares involved the Heartless and darkness, and me eventually succumbing to them. Just thinking about them right now sends shivers down my spine." Sora stated clearly. Sonic and his team gave worried glances to Donald and Goofy as Sora picked off where he left off.

"Why now? Why are my nightmares suddenly coming true?" Sora asked feeling his heart beat in despair. "What's the reason for these nightmares anyway?" Sora asked his new friends, wanting at least one answer. Out of everyone in the Gummi Ship, Sonic was the only one who responded.

"The way I see it, your nightmares are coming true to help you." Sonic answered. "We are here to defeat the darkness that flows from Master Xehanort. Your nightmares are testing you Sora, if you want to save Riku and Kairi, you'll have to defeat inner darkness. Not just you, all of us have to defeat our inner darkness." Sonic finished speaking. The others looked at Sonic with surprised expressions, except Sora who seemed to believe the blue hedgehog's words.

"Really Sonic?" Sora asked with hope.

"Of course, we all need to go to a dark place to find our light." Sonic answered smiling.

"Wow! You actually sounded like a genius Sonic." Shadow joked.

"Kind of corny if you ask me." Knuckles replied.

"Shut up!" Sonic answered playfully shoving his friend and foster brother. Donald and the others chuckled, that was just the motivation they needed. Sora felt a huge weight off his shoulders, if he must go through his nightmares then he will face them head on. Just then, the Gummi Ship's navigational panel went off; signally their arrival to the third world and key of heart. Donald and Tails checked the panel and saw the third world popping up; Atlantica.

"We made it to Atlantica!" Donald announced. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo looked out the window to see the underwater world. Sonic looked over at Carson, who gulped after seeing the world, catching Sora's attention and spoke up to his teammates.

"No way we're sending Carson in there. Someone has to stay behind with him." Sonic stated.

"Yeah, we need Carson to stay alive." Donald added.

"So, who's staying with Carson?" Goofy asked. Silver and Hugo step forward and volunteered to stay with Carson.

"We'll stay with Carson." Silver announced.

"We got your back bud." Hugo said patting his best friend's back.

"Thanks guys." Carson replied in gratitude. Once that was settled, Donald landed the Gummi Ship in Atlantica and got ready to step out with Sora, Goofy, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow. Silver, Carson, and Hugo watched as Sora and the others jumped into the sea and transformed to adapt to Atlantica. Sora was a merman, Sonic and Shadow became sharks, Donald became half-octopus, Goofy was a sea turtle, Knuckles was a king crab, and Tails became a stingray.

"Alright guys, the key is located at the bottom of the sea." Silver stated to his transformed friends.

"You got it." Donald answered back.

"What if the Heartless attack the ship?" Goofy asked.

"Don't worry, we'll protect this ship from the Heartless." Hugo replied giving thumbs up.

"Alright gang, time to dive in!" Sora announced. Silver, Carson, and Hugo waved goodbye as Sora and the others dived into the sea. Atlantica was a beautiful underwater world full of fish of all shapes and sizes. Sora and the gang swam to begin their search for the third key of heart. The only problem, where do you find a key in a huge, freaking underwater world?

"Great, where do we start?" Shadow asked.

"Man, Atlantica is huge. That key could be anywhere." Knuckles said swimming in a circle. Sora went with his instincts and summoned the Key Blade, and got his answer as it glowed. The Key Blade aimed at the depths of Atlantica, a small gleam shining through the darkness. Sonic sniffed the sea and picked up a scent, he smelled a mermaid somewhere.

"We need to head for the depths." Sora said to Donald and Goofy.

"What did you pick up Sonic?" Tails asked his adoptive brother.

"I smell human. I think a mermaid is here." Sonic replied. Knuckles rested on Shadow, who sniffed the sea as well and picked up another scent. He believes he picked up Eggman and his goons' scents, along with the Heartless.

"Eggman is here too." Shadow concluded.

"Crap! Who knows what forms the Heartless have become." Knuckles exclaimed.

"We'll follow Sora. He'll lead the way." Goofy said.

"Let's go guys!" Sora said, unaware that the Heartless were quietly following them. Everyone just agreed and allowed Sora to lead the way to the depths. Sora and the gang reached the depths, where they were met with a huge patch of seaweed blocking something. Summoning the Key Blade, Sora used the Fire spell to blast the patch away and revealed an undersea cave.

"Whoa!" Sora said in awe. Donald and Goofy floated beside the Key Blade wielder with Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow behind. The gang saw powerful currents flowing through the cave in different paths. Sonic and Shadow sniffed the sea and caught the Heartless' scents, turning around to find they had transformed into a swarm of Great White Sharks.

"Heartless!" Sonic stated. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Knuckles, and Tails turned around to spot the incoming Heartless.

"Swim!" Shadow shouted. Sora took a huge dive into the currents with the rest of the gang right behind. Knuckles rode on Tails as Sonic and Shadow covered the rear, barely evading the jaws of the Heartless.

"One thing about fish, you have to keep swimming forward!" Tails exclaimed loudly. Sora and the gang were riding the currents until coming to a crossroads, hearing the Heartless roaring out of the corner.

"Which way do we go?!" Donald asked checking each path. Just then, a friendly female was heard coming down the left path, catching our heroes' attention.

"Come this way." The voice said. Not arguing one bit, Sora and the gang swam to the left path just a powerful current stream spewed out. The stream sent the Heartless back out to the open sea and forcing them to regroup with Eggman and his goons. Sora and the others followed the voice until they ended up crashing into the source; the mermaid Ariel.

"Sorry." Our heroes apologized in unison.

"It's okay, I'm glad you made it here safely. I'm the mermaid Ariel." Ariel introduced herself.

"I'm Sora. These are my friends Donald, Goofy, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow." Sora said pointing to each one his friends. Donald, Goofy, Knuckles, and Tails waved at Ariel while Sonic and Shadow smiled with their pearly, serrated, whites. Ariel greeted our heroes until she noticed the Key Blade in Sora's right hand.

"Oh, thank goodness you have the Key Blade." Ariel sighed in relief. "You must come with me; my father has been captured by sea creatures of darkness." Ariel said with fear and worry.

"Who is your father?" Tails asked.

"Triton, King of the Sea!" Ariel answered.

"That will make you a princess. So, you father must have the key by his throne?" Sora stated to his friends.

"Let's go fellas!" Goofy said pumping the team's spirits. Ariel lead Sora and the gang through underwater grottos all the way to King Triton's throne. Triton's throne was left in ruins and destruction as Ariel's friends Sebastian and Flounder came swimming towards Triton's daughter.

"Oh Ariel, we've been looking all over for you." Sebastian exclaimed very worried.

"Your dad's been captured by a madman. He's stripped him of his trident." Flounder added. Ariel gasped in horror Sora pulled out the Key Blade with Donald and Goofy summoning staff and shield. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow simply relied on their current forms for their battle. Sebastian and Flounder noticed our heroes and quickly bowed in hope and respect.

"Where's King Triton?" Sora asked Sebastian.

"On his throne. The madman and his minions are torching him." Sebastian said in fear.

"This way!" Ariel said swimming ahead. Sora and the gang followed the trio to King Triton's throne. The gang arrived at King Triton trapped in chains and being electrocuted by Eggman in his high-tech octopus robot. Scourge transformed into a squid, Metal Sonic was a robotic shark, and Emerl became an eel.

"Where is the key?" Eggman demanded.

"You shall never get the key!" Triton answered coldly. Sora stopped Eggman's tortured by blasting a Blizzard spell at him.

"It's you!" Scourge shouted at Sora.

"Release the king now!" Sora demanded.

"Never!" Eggman said recovering. "Heartless, attack!" Eggman shouted. The Heartless sharks appeared and attacked our heroes with Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl. Ariel tried to save her father, but Eggman interfered thanks to his octopus-bot.

"Sorry princess." Eggman said. Sora quickly swam forward and swung the Key Blade, cutting off one of the tentacles. Donald and Goofy came to the rescue and attacked Eggman's octopus-bot, damaging Eggman's machine with each hit. Scourge attacked Sonic and Shadow, but the shark brothers weaken him with their powerful bites. Knuckles clamped his claws and Emerl, trapping him and leaking oil out of him. Tails repeatedly sting Metal Sonic, corrupting his system.

"Your system can't last much longer!" Tails said jamming his stinger between Metal Sonic's eyes.

"Power supply on critical, system failing." Metal Sonic repeated. One more sting from Tails finally crashed Metal Sonic's system, sending him sinking into the depths. Scourge pushed off Sonic and Shadow to save Metal Sonic from sinking deeper, only for the shark brothers to do the classic sneak attack.

"Aaaahhhh!" Scourge shouted in pain. Blood seeped out of his body from the shark bites, forcing him to retreat. Meanwhile, Emerl struggled under Knuckles' claws as the Heartless quickly surrounded him. Looking around, Knuckles smirked as jammed Emerl into the jaws of a Heartless shark. The result was a huge electric shock attacked, eliminating the Heartless with only their blood and cyber parts behind. Emerl shut down due to the attack, disappearing just like that.

"Now that was a shock!" Knuckles joked. Sonic, Tails, and Shadow regrouped and joined Sora, Donald, and Goofy's attack. Eggman was completely overwhelmed as Sora and Donald summoned Thunder spells. Eggman met his end as Sonic and Shadow crashed head first through the windshield.

"Aaaahhhh!" Eggman screamed as water seeped in. Now completely drowning, Eggman gasped for air as Goofy used his charge attack and destroying his octopus-bot. Ariel and her friends cheered as the explosion sent Eggman flying out of Atlantica. Eggman was defeated and Knuckles used his crab claws to free King Triton, catching the weakened king in surprise.

"Daddy!" Ariel said swimming to her father. Sora and the gang set King Triton on his throne, waiting for any signs.

"Ariel…Ursula…has the trident." Triton said before passing out.

"Ursula?" Goofy asked.

"She's a witch of the sea, destroying countless ships in her way." Ariel explained. After hearing the word ship, Sora and the others gasped in shock as they looked towards the surface.

"Silver, Carson, and Hugo are in trouble!" Donald stated.

"To the surface, now!" Sonic shouted. Ariel watched Sora and the gang swim up to the surface, they need to save their friends. Back on the surface, Silver was waiting with Carson and Hugo for their friends' return. Hugo took practice swings with his bat, Carson fished for any shrimp, and Silver twirled an arrow in his hand.

"I hope they can make it back." Hugo said swinging his bat.

"We'll just have to pray and hope, that's all." Silver replied. Carson tugged on the line of his fishing rod for any food until he felt it tug back.

"I got some…whoa!" Carson didn't finish as the rod violently tugged him into the sea.

"Carson!" Silver shouted grabbing his legs. Hugo wrapped his arms around Silver and begin to pull them back in.

"Reel it in Carson!" Hugo huffed still pulling.

"It's a fighter!" Carson said reeling his catch in. The trio pulled back as a huge creature appeared out of the sea; they had reeled in the sea witch Ursula. Silver, Carson, and Hugo looked up in shock just as Sora and the others popped up and landed; returning to their normal forms. Ursula laughed as she wielded King triton's trident in her hand.

"Hahaha, it's dinner time!" Ursula evilly exclaimed releasing her tentacles.

"Oh man! That's one fat…" Silver didn't finish Tails pushed him away.

"Watch out!" Goofy shouted. Ursula's tentacles slammed all over the Gummi Ship; our heroes dodged each attack. Tails and Hugo flew in the air, but Ursula used the trident to attack the dodging pair. Our heroes continued to dodge until Sora and Carson were caught by Ursula's tentacle. Carson grabbed Sora's legs and the Key Blade wielder held onto the ship tightly by his hands.

"Sora! Carson!" Sonic shouted.

"I don't want to die!" Carson screamed barely hanging onto Sora.

"Help!" Sora shouted feeling his grip slipping. Donald and Goofy grabbed onto Sora just as he let go of his grip. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver held on and pulled their friends back while Tails and Hugo flew around Ursula's head.

"Pesky pests!" Ursula said swatting at the flying duo. Tails and Hugo were swatted back at the Gummi Ship, crashing into Sonic and the others. Ursula pulled Sora and Carson away from their friends, saliva dripping from her cruel teeth.

"Hahaha!" Ursula laughed. Ursula tossed the screaming Sora and Carson in the air and ate them, swallowing them whole.

"Spicy and delicious." Ursula said in satisfaction.

"She ate Sora and Carson." Donald said.

"She ate my best friend." Hugo cried in despair.

"That's just not right." Shadow said taking a few breaths. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and Hugo cried seeing Carson being eaten whole. Donald and Goofy wept for the loss as well until Sonic pointed at Ursula's chest.

"Look!" Sonic stated. Everyone looked up to see Ursula clenching her chest as a machete suddenly burst out of it. Then the Key Blade popped out as Ursula screamed in pain, feeling Sora and Carson cutting their way out.

"You'll never eating us! I'm going to rip your heart out!" Carson shouted stabbing Ursula's chest.

"Come on!" Sora shouted freeing himself.

"Hang on guys!" Sonic yelled pulling out his katana swords. He jumped up and sliced Ursula while Shadow stabbed with his Sai. Tails pulled Silver up into the air for him to fire his arrows at Ursula. Donald, Goofy, and Knuckles charged at the sea witch's tentacles, chopping her down. Ursula screamed as Hugo flew up and pulled out Sora and Carson, the young man jumping on her chest.

"Destroy the heart Sora!" Shadow reminded stabbing his way up. Sora used the parkour skills he learned watching Sonic and his team to climb up. Hugo attached a harness to Carson, who pulled out shotgun and blasted Ursula's face.

"Nobody messes with Team Sonic!" Carson said spinning and firing in a circle.

"Aaahhh!" Ursula shouted in pain. Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic were bringing the sea witch down just as Ariel arrived. The last scene Ursula saw was Sora jumping in front of her eyes and driving the Key Blade right at her heart.

"NO!" Ursula shouted one final time. Sora jumped off and landed on Hugo's back as they watched Ursula's heart vanishing out of her chest. Our heroes watched Ursula dying and sinking back into the sea, the darkness vanishing out of her heart.

"We did it!" Sora and the gang cheered in unison. Sora and Carson hi-fived each other as the trident slowly floated down. Sora and the gang watched in awe as King Triton's trident transformed into the third key of heart. Ariel smiled as her father, fully revived, appeared with arms folded and a smile on his own face.

"Well done Sora. Your defeat of Ursula has unlocked the Key of Hope." Triton stated.

"The Key of Hope fills a person's heart with hope of reuniting with his loved ones." Ariel added. Sora slowly felt a smile forming on his face as he gripped the third key of heart. Passion, Light, and Hope have kept him going along with the help of Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic. The gang activated the Gummi Ship and were preparing to leave until Sora saw Ariel motioning at him.

"Yes Ariel." Sora asked.

"The darkness will grow stronger. Be careful." Ariel said.

"I will." Sora replied. He said goodbye to Ariel and Triton as he left with his friends to their next world.

"Three down. Four to go." Sora said to himself.

 **Later everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the tenth chapter of Kingdom Hearts X everyone. This chapter is all about our favorite couple, Sora and Kairi. They meet each other in a dream, and our young couple will have the time of their lives. Author's note: I mention a song in one of my previous chapters and I'll have two songs in this chapter. I will be writing my Kingdom Hearts Christmas story very soon. Enjoy the songs by Bryan Adams and Avenged Sevenfold respectively folks!**

 **Chapter Ten: Don't Let Go/Higher**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic had just saved Atlantica from Dr. Eggman, Ursula, and the Heartless. Our heroes retrieved the third key of heart from Ariel and her father. Sora and the gang were back inside the Gummi Ship, travelling to the fourth world. Inside the ship's hold, Sora was sitting by the window sill staring at the passing stars. He was in deep thought, thinking about Riku, his home, and the young woman who had turned his life upside down; Kairi.

"Kairi." Sora said to himself.

"You miss her, don't you?" A voice said catching Sora's attention. The young man turned to see Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails standing by the doorway.

"Oh, hey guys." Sora greeted.

"You didn't answer our question." Sonic said lightly chuckling. Sora stared back at the window as the trio stood by their friend.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked another question.

"Shadow and Silver are putting the three keys in a chest." Knuckles answered.

"Donald and Goofy are piloting the ship, and Carson's making elixirs with Hugo." Tails added. Sora smiled before going back to staring at the window, Kairi is and will always be on his mind. Sonic took a seat across the window sill and watched Sora put his arms on his knees to get more comfortable. Silence fell over the four friends, no one uttered a single word or sound.

"Yes, I do miss her." Sora said finally breaking the silence.

"I can tell from the start." Sonic exclaimed. "When I first came to your world, I saw how you would take quick glances at her. She's must be the most beautiful girl ever, huh?" Sonic asked knowing how Sora was feeling right now. Sora smiled while staring out the window, visioning Kairi's smiling face as she waved at him. Knuckles and Tails felt small smiles coming to their faces, they felt the same as Sora and Sonic.

"Yes. I just want to see her. I hope she is okay, I hope she's waiting for me." Sora said turning to Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails.

"I have someone back home and she's missing me right now. I miss Cream." Tails said.

"We all have that special someone back home." Knuckles added, thinking about Rouge. Sora couldn't help but smile, all his new friends each had their one special girl. Sonic, meanwhile, pulled an item out of his jacket and smiled; it was his iPhone and headphones. Knuckles and Tails saw the little scene and smiled to themselves, you can't wrong when it comes to music.

"Hey Sora, do you like music?" Sonic asked unwrapping his headphones.

"Yeah, I love music." Sora replied.

"On Mobius, my team and I are a rock band." Sonic began explaining. "On beautiful days, we bring out our guitars and just play and sing for fun. On other days, I will put on my headphones and listen to the music, lose myself in my dreams. Here, you can give it back once you're done with it." Sonic said handing his iPhone to Sora. The young man gently grabbed the iPhone and popped opened Sonic's music library.

"Thanks Sonic." Sora said in gratitude.

"No problem." Sonic replied standing up.

"You've been fighting a lot Sora. Get some sleep." Knuckles stated.

"We'll take over from here." Tails added.

"Sounds good to me." Sora replied. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails went back to the others and left Sora alone. Sora put on the headphones, scroll through Sonic's library, and rested against the wall to resume watching the stars. Sora listened to Red Hot Chili Peppers, George Strait, Ariana Grande, whatever made him feel happy and at peace. Soon, sleep took over Sora and the young slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep, a dream was forming in his mind and heart.

 **Sora's Dream**

Sora had the biggest smile on his face, he was flying over the beautiful oceans around Destiny Islands. The wind blowing through his hair, feeling the water moved through his hand, nothing could stop Sora. The Key Blade wielder flew up into the clouds and looked down at his home above the clouds. Looking down, Sora spotted a young lady waving at him from the shore. The young man flew down and met the young lady of his dreams; Kairi.

"Kairi." Sora said happily.

"Sora." Kairi replied with her beautiful smile. Sora couldn't control himself and flew crashing into her in a tight hug. The two friends laughed and giggled in the sand, happy they were here together. Soon, their laughter died down and the pair sat there simply staring out at the sunset. Stars shined in the ocean as the sun set over the horizon. Sora watched Kairi take off her shoes and socks and stood up, dusting the sand off her dress.

"What are you doing Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I want to feel the cool water hit my feet. Do you want to join me?" Kairi asked offering her hand. Sora did not object as he took off his shoes and let Kairi pull him up on his feet. Sora gently held Kairi's hand and the pair walked on the beach, letting the cool water hit their feet. The cool air flow through their hair and stars were slowly coming out of the night sky. The only sounds heard was the waves of the ocean and the cool air lightly blowing through the huge palm trees.

"Hey Sora?" Kairi asked stopping their walk.

"Yeah." Sora answered. He looked down and noticed the unshed tears forming in Kairi's eyes, she was afraid of something.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Sora asked gently lifting her face. Tears silently fell down Kairi's cheeks; her blue eyes showing fear and despair. She stared into Sora's ocean blue eyes, seeing deep into a soul that wanted to take away the pain.

"Sora, what would happen if you never came back?" Kairi asked silently crying.

"Kairi?" Sora asked very worried.

"I don't know what will happen if you were gone from my life. It scares me." Kairi said. She felt Sora's comforting arms wrap around her as he pulled her in a tight hug. Sora rubbed his cheek against her hair, whispering soothing words as Kairi silently cried into his chest. Sora looked up to see the stars finally coming out the night sky, bringing a small smile to his face. He gently smooth Kairi's as he lifted her chin, so he can answer her question.

"If I never came back, don't be sad." Sora began speaking. "I want you to be happy and smile at what we have here now. Wherever I go, I'll still hear your cute giggles and see your beautiful smile. Every time you smile, I'll feel no pain because I know you'll be smiling back too. We will always be with each other, in our hearts." Sora said pointing at his heart. At that moment, Kairi felt nothing but happiness and love beating in her heart as she spoke up.

"Do you really mean it?" Kairi asked with hope. Sora gently wiped away the rest of her tears, making her blush and a smile forming on her face.

"There's that beautiful smile I love." Sora said making Kairi giggle. "Of course, I truly mean it. So, don't ever let go, because I'll always be with you in your heart and your memories. I'll never let you go, and if I do get lost, I'll come back to you. I promise." Sora finished speaking. Kairi now cried tears of happiness as Sora once again pulled her into a hug. The pair smiled and rested their foreheads together, their hearts beating with the undiscovered love inside.

"Thank you, Sora." Kairi said.

"I'll always come back to you." Sora replied. Holding each other's hands, Sora and Kairi stared into each other's eyes as the ocean was now at peace. Throughout Destiny Islands, Sora and Kairi heard a song beginning to play and stars slowly falling from the sky. The pair looked up at the falling stars and felt them magically surround them. It didn't matter to them, Sora and Kairi stared into each other's eyes and Sora began to sing to his true love.

 _I can't believe this moment's come_

 _It's so incredible that we're alone_

 _There's so much to be said and done_

 _It's impossible not to be overcome_

 _Will you forgive me if I feel this way_

 _Cause we've just met, tell me that's OK_

 _So, take this feeling, make it grow_

 _Never let it, never let it go_

Kairi loved Sora's amazing voice and she joined him with her beautiful singing voice. (Author's note: Sora sings first and Kairi sings the next lyric in parenthesis.).

 _(Don't let go of the things you believe in)_

 _You give me something that I can believe in_

 _(No, don't let go of this moment in time)_

 _Go of this moment in time_

 _(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)_

 _I can't explain the things that I'm feeling_

 _(No, don't let go)_

 _No, I won't let go_

Sora and Kairi slowly danced under the stars and continued to sing together. It was a romantic moment indeed for our favorite couple.

 _Now would you mind if I bared my soul_

 _(I bared my soul to you)_

 _If I came right out and said you're beautiful_

 _Cause there's something here I can't explain_

 _I feel I'm diving into driving rain_

 _You get my senses running wild_

 _I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile_

 _So, take this feeling make it grow_

 _Never let it, never let it go_

Sora and Kairi stared into each other's eyes and sang the chorus in harmony.

 _(Don't let go of the things you believe in)_

 _You give me something that I can believe in_

 _(No, don't let go of this moment in time)_

 _Go of this moment in time_

 _(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)_

 _I can't explain the things that I'm feeling_

 _(No, don't let go)_

 _No, I won't let go_

Kairi rested her head on Sora's shoulder and the young man rested his head on top of her own. The pair slow danced to the song, feeling at peace; even if it was a dream.

 _I've been waiting all my life_

 _(All my life)_

 _To make this moment feel so right_

 _(Feel so right)_

 _The feel of you just fills the night_

 _So, c'mon - let's just hold on tight_

Sora and Kairi stopped their slow dance and sang the final chorus, smiling at each other.

 _(Don't let go of the things you believe in)_

 _You give me something that I can believe in_

 _(No, don't let go of this moment in time)_

 _Go of this moment in time_

 _(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)_

 _I can't explain the things that I'm feeling_

 _(No, don't let go)_

 _No, I won't let go_

 _(Don't let go)_

 _No, I won't let go_

 _(No, don't let go)_

 _No, I won't let go_

Their song ended and Sora and Kairi rested their foreheads together, sighing in happiness and content. Neither one wanted to end the moment, all they did was give each other skimo kisses. After their skimo kiss, the young couple moved back holding hands as another song began to play around them. The song seemed to sound like the mysteries of life and the other worlds that Sora and Kairi dreamed of visiting.

"Sora?" Kairi asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." Sora answered. Kairi pulled out a small item from her pocket and placed it in his hand. Sora opened his hand and smiled at the item; it was Kairi's lucky charm.

"This is my lucky charm. I want you to keep it. Please, never lose it." Kairi said.

"I promise." Sora said truthfully. The pair slowly let go of each other's hands, as if they were being separated. Sora and Kairi felt the ground below them slowly being separated from each other. Kairi felt sadden seeing herself being separating, but Sora smiled at her with a few tears in his eyes.

"Kairi, not matter what happens, I'll always be with you." Sora said across from her as the song slowly build up. Kairi returned his smile, feeling at peace knowing that he'll keep his promise.

"I know you will." Kairi said. Sora smiled as he finally sang the last song.

 _Freed of the world_

 _Shed of the weight_

 _Onward to see you my friend_

 _Light years above_

 _(Take me higher)_

 _Time seems to wait_

 _(Take me higher)_

 _Promise to see you again_

Once he sang the chorus, Sora memory flashed back to the exact moment their adventure. The dark memories sparked the passion in his heart to sing the song, all the while Kairi shed a few tears hearing his amazing voice.

 _It haunts to remember_

 _All the memories of that day_

 _Pre-flight demonstration_

 _Led to desperate voices fueled by flames_

 _Now I'm out here waitin'_

 _Hoping you would send a sign_

 _Came a million miles_

 _And the earth grows small as I lovingly leave it behind_

Sora and Kairi continued to slowly move away from each other, fueling Sora's voice with a few tears forming in his eyes.

 _Freed of the world_

 _Shed of the weight_

 _Onward to see you my friend_

But even if the darkness consumes him, Kairi knew that the light in both Sora's and her heart will give each other hope. Th tears dripped down Kairi's cheeks watching Sora sing with the stars falling and the home slowly disappearing.

 _We seem to have found it_

 _All the hope we've been denied_

 _There's more than we've been told_

 _Had to find it on the other side_

 _Now I must be dreaming_

 _Face against the frozen glass_

 _But there's no return now_

 _And the blazing worlds salute_

 _As we go flying past_

"Please come back Sora." Kairi said loudly for Sora to hear.

"I will." Sora answered as he bellowed out the chorus.

 _Freed of the world_

 _Shed of the weight_

 _Onward to see you my friend_

 _Light years above_

 _(Take me higher)_

 _Time seems to wait_

 _(Take me higher)_

 _Promise to see you again (Repeat)_

Sora closed his eyes under the stars and the beautiful mysteries that was the universe. When he opened his eyes, Kairi was gone from his dream. The song continued to play instrumentally as looked down at Kairi's lucky charm. Although a few tears dripped down his face, Sora smiled as he sang the last verse; he and Kairi will be reunited, it's a guaranteed promise.

 _Meet you in the stars tonight_

 _There you find me drifting in the ether within the lull (Repeat 4x)_

After singing the last verse, all Sora was darkness in front of him. Taking a few deep breaths, Sora closed his eyes and fell backwards with arms wide open. The young man fell into space along with the falling stars, feeling a smile coming to his face.

"Kairi." Sora said as a light shrouded him.

 **End of Sora's Dream**

Sora sleepily opened his eyes and stretched, still holding Sonic's iPhone in his hand. After he was done stretching, Sora blinked a few times to see the Gummi Ship passing by the cosmos. He took off the headphones and wrapped them around Sonic's iPhone, he was going to thank Sonic for the music. He sighed in sadness as he remembered his amazing dream of his true love Kairi.

"It was just a dream." Sora said. However, he felt something in his left hand; Kairi's lucky charm. Sora was awestruck that he was holding Kairi's lucky charm, his dream was real. Sora gripped the lucky charm as he closed his eyes and smiled, he could feel Kairi's presence sitting beside him. He stood up and stared out the window once again.

"I'll find you Kairi. I promise I will." Sora said with one last smile.

At Hollow Bastion, inside the dungeon, the lifeless Kairi felt her hand twitch in reaction. Her dull blue eyes slowly blinked as a certain, smiling boy appeared in her mind. Kairi felt a little spark of life coming to her as she lifted her head to look out at the night sky, all she saw was Sora smiling.

"Sora." Kairi barely whispered before the spark died out.

 **Chapter Ten is finished everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts X. In this chapter, Sora and the gang arrive to the Olympus Coliseum to claim the fourth key. Their plan takes a turn when Master Xehanort sends an old enemy to challenge our heroes to a game. I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and an even more banging Happy New Year. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Eleven: Hey Man, Nice Shot**

 **Hollow Bastion**

Master Xehanort was angrily storming across the Universal Transporter with Riku watching on. Dr. Eggman, Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl had just returned from Atlantica without the third key of heart. Scourge worked on repairing Metal Sonic and Emerl as Eggman sat down in his seat, watching more cyber Heartless being created. Master Xehanort finally took out his angry and grabbed his partner by the collar, slamming on his research table.

"The Keys! You said you would receive the keys for me!" Master Xehanort shouted.

"Let me go!" Eggman shouted back.

"You're failing your part of our deal!" Xehanort said as shadows crept out of his sleeves. Scourge pounced on Master Xehanort's back, stopping him from shrouding Eggman in darkness. Scourge choked Xehanort despite being slammed into glass and the walls. Riku was annoyed by the constant fighting and pulled Scourge of Master Xehanort. Riku slammed Scourge on the floor while Xehanort took deep breaths and Eggman dusted himself off.

"Ow!" Scourge said after being slammed to the floor.

"Enough! We're not going to solve our problem by killing each other." Riku stated loudly.

"What would you know? You haven't even done anything!" Eggman exclaimed.

"I know very well I can get all seven keys!" Riku replied. After recovering themselves, Master Xehanort and Scourge stood up and listened to Riku speak.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh boy!" Eggman said sarcastically.

"Now wait one moment Dr. Eggman." Master Xehanort said adjusting his clothes. "Perhaps I haven't allowed Riku to actually prove his worth. Now Dr. Eggman, would like to explain to me who is responsible to claiming the first three keys?" Master Xehanort asked circling his partner. Riku folded his arms and waited for Dr. Eggman to clear his throat and answered the question.

"My archenemy Sonic, his friends, and young man by the name of Sora." Eggman answered. Once he heard Sora's name, Riku gripped his fists tight; still believing he was betrayed by his best friend. Master Xehanort smirked at his corrupted protégé, he now knows Sora has the Key Blade and has joined the King's loyal allies to retrieve the keys.

"Just as I expect it." Master Xehanort said now circling Riku. "Your friend Sora not only has betrayed you by making new friends, but he now wields the Key Blade. A weapon that truly belongs in the hands of its true master." Master Xehanort explained to his protégé. All Riku could do at that moment was slammed his fist in anger, the darkness flowing through his bloodstreams.

"I should have known the first moment Sora got the Key Blade." Riku angrily said.

"Now, now Riku. The Key Blade will belong in your hands." Master Xehanort stated.

"So, what is the Key Blade?" Scourge asked.

"If you haven't been paying attention, the Key Blade destroys the Heartless." Eggman reminded.

"No, the Key Blade has the power to defeat the darkness." Master Xehanort said. Eggman's Transporter activated, and a familiar Greek God appeared before them.

"Looks like those bozos are coming to my world." The Greek God said.

"Good." Xehanort said turning to Riku. "Why don't you go see your friend Sora? I think he will want to know what happened to you and especially Kairi." Xehanort said. Riku simply smirked until he noticed Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl walking up to him. Eggman just huffed in anger, not believing his own minions are leaving him behind.

"Don't argue, but we're coming with you." Scourge said for his group.

"Fine, but Sora is mine." Riku stated bluntly. With that, Riku and the trio entered the transporter to claim the fourth key of heart. Dr. Eggman and Master Xehanort crossed their arms as cyber Heartless followed Riku, Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl.

"This is a mistake to allow someone reckless to get the key." Eggman said.

"No, this will be the perfect opportunity to break Sora's will." Xehanort responded.

"Why is that?" Eggman asked his partner.

"Hahaha, why do you think I allowed Riku to retrieve the fourth key." Xehanort replied. "Once the wielder of the Key Blade hears what has happened to his friend Kairi, the darkness in his heart will begin to consume him." Xehanort finished laughing. For some strange reason, Eggman began to have a bad feeling about Riku. He doesn't know why, but he to be prepared for anything.

"Hhmm." Eggman said in thought.

 **Gummi Ship**

In the Gummi Ship, Sora had just awoken from his nap and joined his friends up the first deck. Donald and Tails piloted the ship as they finally arrived at their next world; Olympus Coliseum. For Sora and Team Sonic, they couldn't believe they were arriving to the home of the Greek Gods. Sonic and his friends looked out the window in awe as the Gummi Ship was landing right next to the world's entrance.

"No way! Olympus Coliseum!" Sonic said in awe.

"The home of the Greek Gods." Knuckles added with an eager smile.

"Well that's Mount Olympus, but still we're actually here." Tails corrected.

"Alright, alright. Enough looking out the window." Donald ordered.

"Come on fellas, let's find the fourth key." Goofy said cheerfully. Sonic and his friends left the window and joined Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Sora was the first to exit the ship followed by Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic. Our heroes now stood in front of the huge doors of the coliseum, neither one of them tempting to knock or open.

"Whoa!" Sora said in amazement. Donald and Goofy just nodded until Silver finally spoke up.

"Um, who wants to go first?" Silver asked breaking the silence. No one said anything until Hugo chose to step up and placed his hands on the doors.

"Allow me." Hugo said. He pushed the huge doors open and our heroes finally saw the inside of the coliseum. Sora and the gang walked inside the coliseum as the doors closed shut behind them. Goofy and Shadow tried to open the doors, but it ended with the same results; it won't open.

"No dice guys, they're sealed shut." Shadow stated to everyone.

"It's alright. We can't go back. It's like a video game." Sonic explained to his friends.

"Yeah, the game ends until we reached the final level." Carson added.

"I don't know what a video game is, but it's definitely something I want to play." Sora said. Donald and Tails checked the area until the pair saw the entrance to the stadium.

"Hey guys, let's go check that place out." Tails said pointing towards the stadium.

"I'm on it!" Donald replied running ahead.

"Donald wait for us!" Sora shouted running after him.

"Slow down man!" Carson yelled as he and the rest of the gang followed Donald. Our heroes arrived at the stadium entrance and entered together. Once inside, Sora and his friends noticed a satyr engraving words onto the wall. Sonic and his friends looked at each other before Carson and Hugo walked up an kindly spoke to the satyr.

"Excuse me?" Hugo asked.

"Hey buddy." Carson added.

"Oh good, you're here. Do me a favor and move that rock for me?" The satyr said. Sora, Donald, and Goofy turn to the huge cube that stood in front of trophies. Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked and tried to push the rock, only to ended up flat on their faces.

"Ow." Donald said rubbing his beak. Sora and Goofy dusted themselves off, unaware of Knuckles now taking their place.

"It's to heavy." Sora said to the satyr.

"What?! What a pan…" The satyr didn't finish as Knuckles completely broke the rock with one punch; his friends just shrugged their shoulders and smiled.

"Done." Knuckles happily said. The satyr turned around and his jaw dropped after seeing the crumbles of the rock and a smiling Knuckles.

"What the…You weren't suppose…" The satyr didn't finish as another voice spoke.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" The voice cheered. Sora and the group turned to the source of the voice; the mighty Hercules. To say Sora and the group were awestruck by Hercules is a huge understatement. Right beside Hercules, hugging his arm, was his true love; the lovable, sarcastic, but kindhearted Megara.

"Phil, why didn't you tell me you brought more heroes?" Hercules asked nonchalantly.

"I didn't even know whose are these guys." Phil said. Sora snapped out his trance and finally greeted and introduce themselves.

"I'm Sora. These are my friends Donald and Goofy." Sora said. Donald and Goofy waved at Hercules and Meg before being introduced to Sonic and his friends.

"My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said. "These are my friends Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo. Tails is my adoptive brother and Shadow and Silver are my foster brothers." Sonic explained while introducing everyone. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo all waved at the son of Zeus as Meg gave her trademark smile.

"Talking animals. Why am I not surprised?" Meg said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh feisty." Silver replied shrugging his eyebrows.

"Thank you." Meg exclaimed.

"So, Hercules, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked the Greek Hero.

"I came because Phil is getting ready for a tournament of heroes." Hercules answered.

"For heroes? What's the prize?" Donald asked.

"That's a secret wonder boy won't tell unless you win." Meg said with her hands on her hips.

"Really, can we enter? We're all heroes!" Sora said with excitement. Sonic and his friends all nodded as well, they can't pass up an opportunity to becomes heroes.

"Yeah, can we join?" Goofy asked again. Phil's only response was to laugh loud and sarcastically at Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic.

"What's so funny?" Shadow asked arms folded.

"Two Words, you guys aren't heroes!" Phil answered. Goofy and Hugo counted just to be sure and the hornet wanted to correct Phil.

"That's two…" Hugo was stopped by Carson's covering his mouth.

"Just shut up!" Carson said, earning a shrug from his best friend. Sora and his friends were annoyed that Phil did not recognized them as heroes.

"Phil, let them enter the tournament so they can prove they're heroes." Hercules said.

"Look, I only train…" Phil didn't finish as Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic already ran into the arena. Phil stomped his foot after our heroes rudely left him behind and Hercules followed them.

"Let's see what these guys have in them." Meg said walking past Phil.

"Fine." Phil grumbled under his breath. Inside the arena, Sora and the gang saw it completely empty except for two baskets on each end. Sora, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver walked towards the middle of the arena and recognized it as a court. Hercules and Phil were surprised as well, how can their standard battlefield be transformed into something they haven't seen during their training.

"This isn't the same battlefield." Phil said. Donald, Goofy, Knuckles, Tails, Carson, and Hugo looked up and saw the sky turning purple and dark clouds forming. Meg also looked up and sensed a familiar presence along with the arrival of three unknown figures.

"Oh No!" Meg shouted. Just then, steel cages surrounded and trapped Hercules, Meg, and Phil. The cages then trapped Donald and Goofy and finally Knuckles, Tails, Carson, and Hugo; all three cages were than lifted and hung above the court. Sora, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver saw the Titans holding the cages in their hands and laughed manically.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora shouted in utter shock.

"Guys!" Sonic shouted at his trapped friends. Knuckles tried to grab the bars, only to receive an electric shock and sent flying to his friends.

"Ow!" Knuckles groaned in pain.

"Don't touch the bars! He created them to trap all of us here!" Meg shouted to the boys.

"Who?" Tails asked helping Knuckles up on his fee. Carson and Hugo saw something hurling at Sora and shouted at the Key Blade wielder.

"Sora! Ball!" Carson shouted.

"What?!" Sora shouted back.

"Ball!" Hugo shouted again, this time pointing. Sora turned around and saw the ball hurling at him and caught it just in time. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver realized it was a basketball in Sora's hands and black smoke popping up. The four turned to see none other than Hades smirking at them with Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl right behind.

"Hey, how you fellas doing? Name's Hades, Lord of the Underworld." Hades said.

"Hades, what are you doing here? Why have you trapped us?" Hercules asked angrily.

"Hey wonder boy, if you haven't notice, I'm talking to these four bozos here." Hades answered. "Now than, you four are here because a little birdie told me you have three of the seven Keys of Heart. The deal is simple, you guys play me and my new buddies here in a game call basketball. Huh, what do you say?" Hades asked. Sora looked at Sonic, Shadow, and Silver for their response and finally got it from Shadow speaking.

"How do we know you won't steal the keys behind our backs?" Shadow questioned.

"Hahaha, you got me there. Alright then, let's make more interesting." Hades stated. "How about you hang the keys up over half court, that way it's a fair game?" Hades said summoning his magic. Sora saw the three keys coming out from the inside of his hoodie and being hung by a latch. Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl laughed before Sonic's anti spoke up.

"So, what do you say Sonic? You beat us and save your friends, or the Titans killed them with one crushing blow?" Scourge asked with his evil smile. Sora and the three hedgehogs looked up at their trapped friends, who gave them determined expressions in response. The four all smiled at each other as Sora saw Hades extend his hand and shook it, sealing the deal.

"Deal!" Sora said.

"Good. The first team to 25 wins. Oh, and we're doing street rules." Scourge said. Sora and Hades finished shaking hands as flames surrounded the court, no one is escaping this game. Sora walked back to Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, where the three brothers asked a very important question.

"Do even know how to play basketball?" Silver asked.

"No." Sora replied.

"That's alright man. Stay confident, and when we a shoot the ball, use your right wrist to shoot the ball and put your elbow into it. Okay?" Sonic said. Sora smiled as he took Sonic's advice to heart, he had to help for the sake of saving their friend. Sora, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver took off their jackets and the game's ready. Sonic guarded Scourge, Shadow went up against Metal Sonic, Silver defended Emerl, and Sora now stood in front of Hades.

 _I wish I would've met you_

 _Now it's a little late_

 _What you could've taught me_

 _I could have saved some face_

 _They think that your early ending_

 _Was all wrong_

 _For the most part they're right_

 _But look how they all got strong_

"Hahaha, good luck kid." Hades said checking the ball. Sora looked at the ball and let his instincts take over. Sora performed dribbling skills just like Allen Iverson, shocking Hades, Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl. Sora happily laughed and crossover Hades and dished the ball to Shadow for a perfect layup.

"What the…" Hades said getting out of his shock.

"Ha-ha!" Donald laughed happily.

"Go Sora!" Goofy cheered.

"Better show the kid some respect hothead!" Silver mocked the Lord of the Underworld.

"Are you mocking me? Alright then, let's play!" Hades said now getting serious.

 _That's why I say hey man, nice shot_

 _What a good shot man_

 _A man_

 _Has gun_

 _Hey man_

 _Have fun_

 _Nice shot_

The game was very competitive and fierce, no one back down. Hades repeatedly used his flames to weaken Sora, but the young man took it and continued to play. Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl performed obvious fouls, but Sonic, Shadow, and Silver did not complain and played their hearts.

"Man, this game is getting bloody!" Tails said seeing the blood spilling on the court.

"Sora, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver have to take it." Hugo replied.

"Win this game!" Knuckles shouted.

"I got to admit it, your friends have heart." Phil stated. Hercules and Meg chuckled as the basketball game continued to be a near blood bath.

 _Now that the smoke's gone_

 _And the air is all clear_

 _Those who were right there_

 _Got a new kind of fear_

 _You'd fight and you were right_

 _But they were just too strong_

 _They'd stick it in your face_

 _And let you smell what they consider wrong_

"This is your first time playing basketball? You're really good." Sonic jogging by Sora.

"Thanks." Sora said. Scourge delivered a perfect pass to Metal Sonic, who used his powers and powerfully dunk the basket. Blood drip from Sora's mouth and above his right eye, Sonic's blood drip from his mouth and spat it on the court. Shadow and Silver had lacerations from the foreheads, the same crimson color slowly dripping down. Hades and Dr. Eggman's minions were breathing heavily after scoring their basket.

"23-21! Game Point!" Hades said with determination.

"You think we're going to lose to a chump like you?" Silver asked.

"Yes! Because I really hate Hercules and all of you!" Hades replied. After checking the ball, Sora threw the ball over his head and Shadow dunked it, tying the game.

"Tie game chump!" Shadow said high-fiving Sonic.

"Joke all you want, but the next basket wins!" Hades shouted.

 _That's why I say hey man, nice shot_

 _What a good shot man_

 _A man_

 _Has gun_

 _Hey man_

 _Have fun_

 _Nice shot_

The tide of the game turned when Sonic used his famed speed and stole the ball out of Hades hands. The Lord of the Underworld only shouted in anger as Sonic threw the ball in the air, allowing Sora to deliver the game-winning slam dunk.

"Yeah!" Sonic and his foster brothers cheered in unison.

"How can we lose?!" Hades shouted in anger. Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl were not leaving without the keys and went after the latch. Metal Sonic grabbed the keys and escaped with hades, Scourge, and Emerl into the underworld. Hercules, Meg, and Phil watched Donald, Goofy, Knuckles and the others be set free from their imprisonment.

"Where did they go with the keys?" Knuckles asked. Carson and Hugo handed Sora ad the three hedgehogs potions to heal as Hercules spoke up to them.

"They're heading for the Underworld! You have to stop them!" Hercules stated. A staircase was formed below Sora's feet, leading to the Underworld. Sora and his friends waved goodbye to Hercules and dived into the Underworld.

"Here we come!" Sora said.

 _I wish I would have met you_

 _I wish I would have met you_

 _I'd say_

 _Nice shot_

 **Chapter Eleven is finally done!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the latest chapter of my crossover story, Kingdom Hearts X. Picking up after the last chapter, Sora and his friends enter the Underworld to defeat Hades and reclaim the keys. Our heroes must go through Hades' favorite pet to retrieve the keys and Riku finally has his talk with Sora. I would accept constructive criticism, whether it be reviews or any ideas for future stories. Let us continue with the story, and I just want some reviews that's all.**

 **Chapter Twelve: The Underworld**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic had run down the staircase that lead to the Underworld. Hades, Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl had just stolen their keys after losing the basketball game. Sora and his friends followed the stairs as it grew darker with each step they took. Sora, Donald, and Goofy stopped in their tracks as they heard moans and groans coming all around them. Sonic and his friends stopped right beside the trio, seeing ghostly hands creeping out of the walls.

"What are those things?" Silver asked pulling out his bow and arrows.

"Lost souls. Definitely the ones Hades have claimed." Tails answered while gripping his bo-staff.

"This place gives me the creeps." Goofy said hiding behind Hugo.

"Ah phooey. There's nothing to be scared about ghosts." Donald replied. Donald felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see the spirit of a dad woman moaning at him.

"Aaahhh!" Donald screamed as he jumped into Knuckles' arms.

"Yeah, nothing to be scared huh?" Knuckles exclaimed dropping Donald. Sora and Sonic saw more ghosts floating up the stairs and right beneath them. Sora and the group jumped away from the ghosts' hands that crept up their legs.

"Oh crap! This place is haunted!" Hugo said while holding Goofy in fear. Carson felt the dead spirits shroud him, causing him to try and shake them off. Tails and Shadow trying to swat away the spirits off Carson, until the charmeleon slipped off the stairs and fell to the pit.

"Crap!" Carson shouted falling down the pit.

"Carson!" Sora screamed until he slipped and fell as well.

"Sora!" Sonic shouted seeing both Sora and Carson falling into the pit. Seeing more dead spirits letting out shrieks of terror, Sonic took a deep breath and jumped off the staircase.

"Sonic!" Donald said in shock. Shadow and Silver understood why their foster brother jumped and explained it to the others.

"Unless you guys want to join these lost souls, I suggest we jump!" Shadow shouted jumping off.

"Geronimo!" Silver screamed following his brothers.

"Eeeh Hoo Hoo Hooey!" Goofy screamed as he and Hugo dived into the pit. Knuckles, Tails, and Donald were the last on the staircase as dead spirits came swooping from the skies.

"On three?" Tails asked Knuckles and Donald.

"Too late!" Donald answered pushing everyone off. Sora and the gang's screams echoed as they fell all the way into the dark pit below them. They fell and fell until huge, sharp stalagmites appeared in front of their eyes. Tails and Hugo were quick as they flew and caught Donald, Goofy, and Knuckles; saving them from certain death. Silver used his telekinesis to save himself, Sora, Sonic, Shadow, and Carson. Everyone let out huge sighs of relief after seeing death up close.

"Thanks Silver. You too Tails and Hugo." Sora said for everyone.

"No problem!" Tails answered holding Knuckles by his jacket collar. Right beside the stalagmites was the river of death, where more lost souls rest.

"Aw man! Not again!" Hugo groaned in annoyance.

"Shut up and set us down by the edge." Carson demanded. Tails, Silver, and Hugo set Sora and the others down by a raft that rest on the river's edge. Sora walked over to the raft and gently felt and admire the raft, a sad smile forming on his face. The vision of his home, building a raft with Riku and Kairi, all flashed before Sora's eyes. Donald, Goofy, and Sonic stood by and watch Sora run his hand on the raft's craftsmanship.

"I was going to see other worlds with Riku and Kairi on our own raft." Sora said to his friends.

"Don't worry Sora, we'll find Riku and Kairi." Goofy said cheerfully.

"No doubt about it!" Donald added happily. Sora smiled after hearing those motivating words and saw Sonic holding his fist out. Sora looked over Sonic's shoulder to see Knuckles and the others giving him confident smiles.

"You're right! All for one, and one for all!" Sora said bumping Sonic's fist.

"Alright guys, everyone in the raft." Shadow said. Sora and the others go in the raft as Carson and Hugo pushed it into the river. The two best friends hopped in as Goofy and Tails used the oars to move the raft down the River of Lost Souls. Sora kneeled at the bow of the raft with Sonic and Shadow covering both sides. The ride was dead silent, the only sound being Goofy and Tails moving the oars across the passing souls.

"It's quiet. Too quiet guys." Donald said seeing flames lining up across the wastelands.

"I got a very bad feeling in my gut." Carson said blowing a fireball at a dead spirit popping up.

"Keep you guard up and watch you six. No telling what we'll face." Sonic ordered. Suddenly, Sora felt a sharp pain hit his heart; he sensed something dark and powerful hidden in the Underworld. Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow saw Sora clench his chest and helped him sit down to rest.

"Sora! What's wrong?!" Knuckles asked the Key Blade wielder.

"Say something!" Shadow asked desperately. Sonic patted Sora's back to help him calm down as the pain disappeared and he finally spoke up.

"I felt something hit my heart hard. Something dark, I think a Heartless." Sora said taking a few deep breaths. After hearing those words, Donald and the others checked their surroundings for any Heartless.

"I don't see any Heartless." Tails said continuing to row the raft.

"Doesn't mean they are here waiting for us." Carson replied cocking his shotgun. Silver twirled an arrow in his hand and aimed it at the river, preparing for the worst. Hugo held up his Louisville Slugger while watching the lost souls moan and swim past by the raft. Sonic helped Sora back on his feet as the Key Blade appeared in his hand, proving his theory.

"There's a Heartless in the Underworld." Sora stated.

"Be prepared guys." Sonic said unsheathing his katanas. The raft had finally reach the entrance to Hades' hideout, hearing whispers coming out.

"We're here." Shadow whispered to everyone. Sora held his revolver in his right hand and the Key Blade in his left, leading his friends inside. Our heroes had the respective weapons in hand as they entered Hades' domain. Walking cautiously, all Sora and the gang saw was flames being blasted across the room and Hades letting out all his built-up anger.

"How in the name of Zeus did we lose the game?!" Hades storming across his domain. Meanwhile, Scourge didn't even bother to listen as he, Metal Sonic, and Emerl packed the stolen keys in a duffle bag.

"Why does it matter anyway? We got what we came for, the three keys." Scourge finally answered.

"You three idiots don't understand; the fourth Key of Heart is back at the Coliseum. Why in the Underworld did you thank Hercules was there for the tournament?" Hades clearly stated. Just then, a huge blast was heard as Knuckles broke down Hades' domain with one punch. Knuckles cracked his namesakes with Sora and the rest coming out to confront Hades and Eggman's goons.

"We got you Hades!" Donald said pointing his staff.

"Geez, I can't seem to catch a break today." Hades said sitting on his throne.

"Scourge! Hand over the keys!" Sonic demanded wielding his katana.

"Over my dead body!" Scourge replied pulling out his army knife.

"We're not asking you! We'll take them back by force!" Sora said aiming the revolver at Scourge.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Last thing I need is blood on my domain." Hades said standing up. "Now that all you bozos are here, I would love to personally introduce my favorite pet. And he is dying to meet all of you." Hades finished snapping his fingers. Suddenly, the ground began to shake below our heroes; causing them to lose their balance. Sora kept his balance as his heart began to sense the dark entity come closer.

"What is that?" Goofy asked as Hugo helped him up.

"I don't know." Sora answered. The other side of Hades domain busted down as two huge creatures roared at Sora and his friends. Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl smiled upon seeing Cerberus roaring and a large Heartless minotaur wielding its warclub.

"Fellas, say hello to Cerberus and The Minotaur." Hades said smirking. Sora and his friends slowly backed away as Cerberus and The Minotaur towered over them. Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl blocked at three entrances; there was no way out for our heroes.

"Oh crap!" Hugo stated wielding his Louisville Slugger.

"What do we do now?" Knuckles asked outing on his spiked-brass knuckles. Sora and Sonic only paid attention to the duffle bag that slung over Scourge's shoulder. The young man and hedgehog nodded at each other and Sora twirled the revolver back into his holster.

"We do what we've been doing from the start, we fight!" Sora stated gripping the Key Blade.

"That's all I needed to hear Sora." Sonic said tighten his grip on his katana blades. Shadow and Tails twirled Sai and bo-staff respectively, Silver aimed an arrow at Metal Sonic, and Carson unsheathed his pair of machetes. Donald's staff glowed bright with magic, Goofy strapped on his shield, and Hugo pulled out his second Louisville Slugger.

"This is going to be fun!" Tails said smiling. Both sides lunged at each other in an all-out fight to the death in the Underworld. Tails, Silver, and Hugo flew up to take on the Minotaur, Knuckles and Carson fought Emerl, Shadow went head to head with Metal Sonic, and Sonic and Scourge battled each other. This left Sora, Donald, and Goofy alone with Hades and Cerberus to fight.

"Cerberus, fetch!" Hades ordered. Just then, the cave above them broke as Hercules arrived. Sonic and his friends cheered before going back to their huge fight while Hades yelled in frustration and annoyance seeing Hercules.

"Hercules!" Donald shouted in joy.

"I got Cerberus, you three handle Hades." Hercules said attacking Cerberus.

"Curse you Hercules!" Hades shouted in anger. The Lord of the Underworld was hit by the Key Blade and rammed into his throne by Goofy's shield. Donald summoned a fire spell and sent it flying at Hades, knocking him into the Pit of Lost Souls.

"Aaahhh! I hate all of you!" Hades screamed as the lost souls dragged him into the pit forever.

"Alright!" Donald and Goofy cheered until Hugo was slammed by the Minotaur.

"Uh-oh, let's help Sonic and his friends!" Goofy said.

"I'll be right behind you guys." Sora said watching Donald and Goofy run off. Although Hades was defeated, Sora felt that there was someone that was just as dark and powerful as the Heartless minotaur. Sora shook the feeling off and jumped off Hades' throne to attack the Minotaur heartless. Hercules held the now defeated Cerberus up by his collar and smiled triumphantly at our heroes.

"Ow!" Tails shouted landing hard after being swatted by the Minotaur.

"Heads up!" Silver yelled dodging and firing more arrows.

"Hi-yah!" Hugo shouted swinging his unbreakable bat at the huge Heartless. Hercules saw the Heartless Minotaur swinging right at Tails and used his strength to hurl Cerberus at it. Tails, Silver, and Hugo saw the huge dog coming at them and flew away in time for the two beasts to crash into each other. Both giants let out their final shrieks as they were sent into the Pit of Lost Souls as well. The souls sealed the beasts' fates, destroying their bodies and stripping their spirits away.

"Alright!" Silver cheered hi-fiving Tails and Hugo.

"Thanks to Hercules." Hugo reminded pointing at the Greek god.

"We all did together." Hercules said hugging Tails, Silver, and Hugo. The moment was short-lived as they saw Knuckles being slammed into Carson by Emerl. Shadow spat blood from his dripping mouth as Metal Sonic laid dead at his feet, his Sai covered in the robot's oil. Sonic and Scourge were at a stalemate, both hedgehogs' blood drip down their mouths and onto the ground.

"Metal's dead Scourge!" Sonic stated pointing his sword at his anti.

"Doesn't mean he has the keys." Scourge replied holding up the duffle bag. His moment was ruined when Sora slid under Scourge's feet and stole the bag, tossing it to Donald and Goofy. Scourge witness everything and attempted to stab Sora, only to be blocked by the Key Blade and received a powerful kick.

"We got the keys!" Goofy said.

"Hahaha!" Donald laughed at Scourge.

"No!" Scourge shouted in anger. His day got worse as Emerl was blasted away by Carson's shotgun, crashing into the green hedgehog. Both Scourge and Emerl stood up and were now surrounded by Sora, Donald, Goofy, Hercules, and Team Sonic. Scourge growled at his enemies as he pulled out a small dark ball out of his jacket.

"Master Xehanort will destroy the light!" Scourge said throwing the ball to the ground. Black smoke popped out, causing Sora and his friends to cover their eyes and cough for air. The smoke slowly disappears, and our heroes saw Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl had vanished.

"They're gone." Donald said.

"They're not going to go down that easily." Tails replied putting his bo-staff away.

"Yeah. Egghead is going to build Metal into something more powerful." Silver said stuffing his bow into his bag.

"Well for now, we finally defeated Hades." Sora stated slinging the Key Blade over his shoulder.

"Yes, we did!" Sonic added sheathing his swords away. Our heroes cheered in unison just as the Key Blade glowed in Hercules' direction. Sora and the gang saw the Greek hero smiling and holding the fourth Key of Heart in his hands. Sora walked up to the Greek hero and accepted the key, receiving nothing but smiles from Donald, Goofy, Sonic, and the rest of his friends.

"The Key of Strength." Hercules explained. "The key unlocks the inner strength to a person's heart, the strength that will conquer any obstacle that stands in your way." Hercules finished. Sora now held the fourth key in his hands and motioned to Donald and Goofy to come over. The pair walked over and placed the fourth key in the duffle bag with the other three.

"We almost have all seven keys." Hugo said out loud.

"That's right!" Carson added. After claiming the fourth key, Hercules said goodbye to Sora and the gang as he returned to Olympus. Sora and the gang exited Hades domain and returned to the surface, ready for their next world to visit. As they were walking to the Gummi Ship, Sora felt the sharp pain hit his heart again and collapsed to his knees. Sonic and the group saw Sora clench his chest again and Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails slid down to the young man.

"Sora!" Sonic exclaimed seeing his friend in pain.

"What's wrong?! You sense something dangerous?" Knuckles asked. The only response they got was Sora nodding his head at the question.

"What do you sense?" Tails questioned. Suddenly, Sora opened his eyes wide as his nightmares flashed before him. Donald, Goofy, and the others felt the wind blow rapidly and a figure appeared in front of Sora out of thin air. Sora blinked his eyes in shock seeing who the figure was; his best friend Riku. Everyone was shocked by Riku's appearance except for Shadow, who only paid attention to the Black Heart that was around Riku's neck.

"Hello Sora." Riku said coldly.

"Riku, is that you?" Sora asked standing up.

"Yes, it's me." Riku replied.

"What happened to you?" Sonic asked next.

"I changed, that's what happened and it's all thanks to you." Riku coldly said to Sonic. Sora couldn't believe Riku's new look and talking to his new friends with venom and malice. Shadow didn't pay attention as he was still focus on Riku's necklace.

"What did we do Riku?" Sora asked his best friend.

"You left me and Kairi behind to rot while you went on with your new friends." Riku angrily said.

"Gwarsh Sora, is that true?" Goofy asked. Sora was at a lost for words as Tails spoke up for him.

"No, we were separated." Tails answered.

"And look what happened, you betrayed me and Kairi." Riku stated. After hearing Kairi's name once again, Sora became very worried for her wellbeing.

"Kairi. What happened to Kairi, please tell me Riku?" Sora begged.

"The Kairi you knew along with me are no longer here. She's gone." Riku said coldly. Hearing those dreadful, Sora felt despair strike his heart and collapsed on his knees again. Was Riku telling the truth, was the girl he had been in love with gone forever from his life? Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails saw Sora's shoulders shake violently as Riku walked over to his former friend.

"No, you're lying. You're not Riku. Kairi is still here." Sora said feeling tears beginning to form. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Donald, and Goofy kneeled to comfort their friend. Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo stood by their friends and got into their battle stances. Riku chuckled in response as darkness encircled him before speaking his final words.

"Just like you, Kairi's light is gone forever. The Heartless will rule all." Riku lastly said before vanishing. Sora just cried, feeling his heart begin to break after hearing Kairi was gone. Sonic and the others watched their friend cry his heart out. As for Shadow, he had a suspicious look after Riku vanished.

"Something's not right." Shadow quietly said.

 **Enjoy the Chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts X. Sora is dealing with the aftermath of his talk with Riku. Fearing their friend's spirit is broken, Sonic and the others attempt to revive the spark and continue to search the fifth key. As for Shadow, he has some alone time to reflect on what had transpired. This will probably be the longest story I've ever written in terms of chapters. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Sonic the Hedgehog; so enjoy everyone!**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Repairing a Spark**

Inside the Gummi Ship, Donald, Goofy and Tails piloted the ship to their next world; neither one of them saying a single word. In the cargo hold, Sora was slumping against the wall almost in a catatonic state. Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Carson, and Hugo stared in sadness seeing their friend with his spirit hanging on. If Riku wanted to break Sora's will than he completed his mission; Sora believes now he has lost the love of his life Kairi.

"Riku, he broke Sora's spirit." Knuckles sadly stated.

"I didn't know he would fall under the Heartless spell." Silver said seeing a few tears fall from Sora's eyes. Sonic sighed seeing his friend's broken will before looking up to see Shadow leaning against the wall, arms folded, and eyes closed.

"Psychological Warfare is the worst tactic of them all." Carson retorted.

"Along with emotional warfare, Riku pretty much said Kairi's…" Hugo stopped himself from finishing. Sora's nightmares were beginning to come true, he was now all alone in darkness and his two lights have now died out. The only lights that are keeping him going at this point were his new friends, but for how much longer he didn't know.

"She's gone! Kairi, Riku, they're both gone." Sora said almost monotonously.

"Sora?" Sonic asked.

"I just want to be left alone, in darkness." Sora said looking up. Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Carson, and Hugo saw Sora's blue eyes now dull and lifeless. Shadow opened his eyes to catch a quick glimpse of the Key Blade wielder before shutting them again. Sonic and the others didn't want to leave Sora alone, but if it will help their friend then they will accept his decision.

"Okay, we'll leave you alone." Sonic said for the group.

"Come on guys, let's put the keys up." Carson stated grabbing the duffle bag that now had the four Keys of Heart. Not another word was said as Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Carson, and Hugo left Sora alone to find his spark again. Knuckles, Silver, and Hugo stopped by Shadow who appeared to be in deep thought.

"Are you coming?" Knuckles asked. Shadow opened his eyes again, shook his head no, and took a deep breath. Knuckles, Silver, and Hugo simply nodded in respect and said a few words before exiting the room.

"We'll be upstairs if you need us." Silver exclaimed to his foster brother.

"See you soon." Hugo added before leaving. Sora summoned the Key Blade in his hand and stared at it for what seemed like an eternity. The young main was feeling many emotions flow through him, pain, depression, fear, sorrow, whatever beat through his heart. Feeling more tears welling up, Sora angrily through the Key Blade down and cried into his arms.

"I'm sorry Kairi." Sora sobbed. Shadow once again opened his eyes after hearing everything. Sora just cried in his arms, unaware of the black hedgehog walking up and taking a seat next to him. Shadow rested his arms on his knees as Sora stopped crying and rested against the wall. Silence fell over the pair, not a single word was heard until the black hedgehog finally spoke up.

"I uh, I'm never good talking about my past." Shadow said. Sora sniffed and wiped away some tears before looking at Shadow.

"What?" Sora questioned through a few sniffles.

"I was created." Shadow said catching Sora's attention. "50 years ago, I was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik; the grandfather of Dr. Eggman. We lived on a space station called Space Colony Ark. He called me the Ultimate Lifeform, I was created to protect our home and his granddaughter Maria. She was my best friend, the only friend I ever had." Shadow said feeling tears forming in his eyes.

"Really?" Sora asked now fully listening.

"Yeah." Shadow nodded. "Maria and I were inseparable, for that time we had together I was really happy. But when I turned five years old, government agents invaded my home and attacked us. They saw us as a threat, never once asked if this was the right decision. I remember Maria holding my hand as she dragged me to the escape pods. The agents had already slain her grandfather, I was their real target. We made it to the pods, she pushed me into one of them…" Shadow didn't finish.

"She got shot." Sora said figuring out. Shadow took the time to let out a few sobs before wiping his eyes and continuing his origin story.

"I saw her clenching her chest, blood dripping from her heart." Shadow said. "I tearfully banged on the pod as she weakly smiled at me and made me a promise. She promised me that I would help the people on Earth and become their friends. I didn't know then, but the people I would end up meeting would change my life forever. I promised I would, she gave me one last smile before pressing the launch button." Shadow exclaimed taking a deep breath.

"Wait, if you were creating 50 years ago, how did you…" Sora didn't finish asking before Shadow answered his friend.

"Stay young." Shadow retorted. "I ended up being cryogenically in the escape pod. The process along with my special DNA kept me at the age of five. I crash onto my new home of Mobius, and stayed frozen for fifty years until Sonic's mother Aleena found me. She took me in and I met Sonic, Silver, and Tails; her sons, my foster brothers." Shadow finished with a smile. Sora smiled as well as he could imagine how happy Shadow when he found his new home.

"That's how you met." Sora stated.

"Yeah. She raised me naturally the next 15 years." Shadow replied.

"Do you miss her?" Sora asked the black hedgehog.

"Everyday." Shadow answered looking up to the heavens. "You know, they say that friends will remain in our hearts, memories live on in our hearts. You have Kairi in your heart, I have Maria beating in my chest. They are our lights, am I right?" Shadow said smirking. Sora let out a chuckle, he had to admit that Shadow was cheering him up right now.

"Yeah, they are our lights that guide through the darkness." Sora said chuckling.

"You know Riku joined the Heartless by force." Shadow explained. After hearing Shadow's words, Sora stopped his chuckling and frowned in sadness. He was just cheering up and the black hedgehog had to remind of Riku, the dark memory of Riku's words played through his head.

"Please don't bring up Riku. He feels that I betrayed him." Sora stated.

"The Riku you know is still there, in his heart." Shadow reminded. The Key Blade wielder widen his eyes in shock after hearing Shadow, was hear telling the truth.

"What do you mean?" Sora questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Riku is under Master Xehanort's spell." Shadow answered. "When we first saw Riku on Olympus, I saw him wearing a necklace with a black heart jewel as the emblem. He was not wearing that necklace when Destiny Islands were destroyed by the Heartless, neither was his new appearance. I believe Master Xehanort cast a spell on him with that necklace." Shadow explained. Sora was shocked to hear Shadow's possible explanation about his best friend Riku.

"Do you really think Riku's still there under the darkness?" Sora asked with hope.

"Yes, I do." Shadow answered with determination. "The light in his heart is still shining, but it's hidden in the darkness that shrouds it. Now you can mope here all you want about Riku talking how you betrayed and how Kairi's gone. Or you dust yourself off, get back on your feet, and you fight to save your friends and the light that will defeat the darkness" Shadow said standing up.

"So, what do you say?" Shadow asked holding out his hand. Sora looked over at the Key Blade that he threw across the room in deep thought. He made it this far of his adventure and if he was going to save his best friend and the girl he truly loves, he can't go back. He grabbed Shadow's hand, got up to his feet, and walked to the other side of the room to pick up the Key Blade.

"I'll fight, and I'll win." Sora answered. Shadow smiled, and the two friends exited the room to join the others in the cockpit. They remained quiet as they walked, but Sora had a very important that he needed to off his chest. However, was Shadow really the right choice if the question were to come to fruition.

"Shadow, I have a really important question I need to ask you." Sora exclaimed stopping.

"Sure, what is the question?" Shadow said stopping as well. Sora took a few deep breaths as Shadow waited for him to ask his important question.

"Riku and Kairi are the most important people in my life." Sora began speaking. "When the day finally arrives to face Master Xehanort, I will do everything in my being to save Kairi. Riku will still be under the Heartless control, so here is my question. Will you save my best friend from Master Xehanort's curse?" Sora asked the black hedgehog. Shadow looked down in deep thought, that was an important question and he needed to think about it.

The black hedgehog crossed his arms as he thought about the question. He then remembered his promise to Maria, and he'll do everything in his heart to break Riku of his curse. Another thought passed his mind; it was death, the one thing he cannot escape. He kept his promise when he saved both Earth and Mobius with the help of Sonic and the gang. Shadow looked up and spoke up.

"I will do everything to get Riku back, even if it means death." Shadow answered with determination. Sora was slightly shock by Shadow mentioning death, but than gave his own determined look to Shadow.

"Although I'm afraid of you dying, I'm very grateful Shadow." Sora said in gratitude. The two friends continued walking and finally reached the cockpit, where Sonic and the others saw Sora smiling again.

"Looks like Shadow reignited Sora's spark." Sonic stated smirking.

"It's good to have you back Sora." Donald said before going back to the controls.

"Thanks guys, and thanks Shadow for bringing me back." Sora thanked Shadow.

"You're very welcome." Shadow replied.

"Welcome back Sora." Goofy said happily. After high-fiving all his friends, Sora pulled Sonic, Silver, and Carson to the side for an important talk. Sora explained everything he and Shadow shared, including the possibility of their friend dying to save Riku. Sonic and Silver looked over at their foster brother before going back to Key Blade wielder.

"So, what do you think Sonic?" Sora asked the leader of Team Sonic.

"He kept his promise to Maria, and he will keep your promise too." Sonic replied.

"And we'll make sure he will keep it." Silver stated confidently.

"That's right!" Carson added. Sora smiled at his friends, very happy and grateful that they are here with him. He smiled at Donald, Goofy, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Hugo who all gave him the thumbs up. Just then, the Gummi Ship navigational pieces blared to signal their arrival to the new world. They had arrived at the Death Star, the location of the fifth Key of Heart.

"Whoa, this isn't a world I'm not familiar with." Hugo said looking out the window.

"Where are we anyway?" Knuckles asked checking outside as well.

"The Gummi Ship says we've arrived at the Death star." Donald exclaimed reading the map. Suddenly, a tractor beam caught the Gummi Ship and began to bring our heroes in. Donald and Tails tried to free the ship from the beam, but it only caused significant damage to it.

"Gwarsh, the Gummi Ship is being broken." Goofy said as the Gummi Ship sook.

"You can't free us guys! Just let the beam bring us in." Sonic demanded to the two pilots. Donald and Tails obeyed and let go of the controls, seeing the Death Star coming closer into view.

"That's not a planet or a moon, it's a space station." Carson said in awe. Sora and his friends felt the Gummi Ship finally settling inside the Death Star and heard the entrance open.

"Was that the door?" Silver asked pulling out his bow.

"Yeah it was the door." Tails said to his friends. Seeing no other option, Sora was the first to exit the ship with Sonic and the others following him.

"Let's go." Sora said as they exited the ship. It was time for our heroes to discover the Force.

 **Chapter Fourteen is Next!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the fourteenth chapter of my crossover Kingdom Hearts X. Sora and his friends arrived at an entirely different world; the Death Star. Our heroes meet Princess Leia, they even alter their appearances, and must face the Heartless along with becoming one with the Force. We might not see any Star Wars or Marvel levels in Kingdom Hearts III, but that's not stopping me. I hope you all will enjoy the latets chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter Fourteen: The Force Awakens**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic have arrived on the Death Star, the most powerful weapon in the galaxy. After the Gummi Ship was captured, Sora and the group exited through the back entrance. Seeing the inside of the Death Star for the first time, Sora was the first to step foot and felt magic shrouding him. Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic shielded their eyes from the brightness before seeing Sora's outfit had been changed to that of Luke Skywalker.

"Whoa! I feel different, stronger now." Sora said checking out his Jedi Knight-style outfit. The same magic now shrouded Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic; transforming their appearances into Jedi Knights. Donald and Goofy appeared as Han Solo and Chewbacca, and Sonic and his friends were now Jedi Knights.

"Wow, we're Jedi Knights!" Knuckles happily stated.

"Cool!" Donald happily replied as well. Sonic chuckled until he felt his katanas in his hands, looking down and gasping in shock. Sora saw the blue hedgehog now wielded a pair of blue lightsabers that matched his Cyan Blue Chaos Emerald. Sora felt a bright light in his hand and looked down to see the Key Blade had also become a light blue lightsaber.

"Check out our weapons." Sonic said in awe. Sora and Sonic saw that Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver also wielded lightsabers. Carson and Hugo now carried photon blasters in their holsters, and even a dark-energy shotgun for the charmeleon. Donald and Goofy's weapons remained the same, apart for now being powered by the same energy as the lightsabers.

"I guess just like Atlantica, we needed to alter our appearances." Tails said admiring his golden-yellow lightsaber.

"Good, because we don't know what kind of Heartless we'll be facing." Shadow responded tucking away his amethyst purple lightsaber.

"If this is where the fifth key is, where is the princess?" Knuckles asked tucking away his green lightsaber.

"This place is huge, she could be anywhere." Silver added sheathing his silver-white lightsaber. Sora and Sonic search their area until the Key Blade Saber and Cyan Blue Chaos Emerald glowed towards the hallway. Donald and Goofy witness the scene and tapped on Knuckles and the others' shoulders to catch their attention.

"Let's check that way." Donald said.

"Good idea Donald." Goofy happily replied.

"No complaints, let's go." Sora said carrying his Key Blade Saber over his shoulder. Our heroes passed through the hallways until they spotted a droid in front of them; R2-D2. The infamous droid beeped and moved until stopping at Tails and bumped his feet. The young fox kneeled and saw R2-D2 played a video message from his projector, it was the princess.

" _Help me master of the Key Blade, you're my only hope."_ The Princess said before the message ended.

"Who was that?" Goofy asked.

"I think that was the princess." Tails answered, receiving positive beeping from R2-D2. Just then, a voice was calling out for R2-D2, causing Sonic to quickly pull out his lightsabers.

"I got it." Sonic said.

"Wait Sonic, we don't know who's calling?" Sora stated easing the tension. The source of the voice turned the corner to reveal itself as C3PO, who let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, there you are R2. I've been searching for you." C3PO said before seeing our heroes. "Oh my, who my you gentlemen be and why are you here?" C3PO asked walking over to R2-D2.

"I'm Sora, and these are my friends." Sora said introducing himself and his friends.

"Are you with the princess?" Sonic asked tucking away his lightsabers.

"No, we are here searching for the princess. We must help her escape." C3PO said with R2 beeping as well. "She was captured by the Galactic Empire, who have built this weapon called the Death Star. The Empire plans to use the Death Star to destroy the galaxy, and the princess has the blueprints for the Rebel Alliance." C3PO explained to Sora and the gang.

"Gawrsh, they want to destroy the galaxy?!" Goofy asked in utter shock.

"Yes, we must rescue the princess and return her to the Rebel Alliance." C3PO answered.

"What is her name?" Sora asked the droids.

"Her name is Princess Leia, and she's located in the Death Star's dungeon." C3PO said.

"Can you take us there?" Shadow asked the droids.

"Yes, but we must hurry. I sense a dark presence boarding the Death Star." C3PO answered.

"The Heartless?" Goofy asked worried. Sora and Sonic didn't need to answer the question and quickly lead the way. Donald, Goofy, Team Sonic, and the two droids headed for the elevators as stormtrooper ships arrived. Our heroes made it to the elevator and rode it down to the base level, all while listening to the tune of the Cantina Band. Sora and his friends move their heads side to side to the tune, the song is a classic.

"I like this song." Hugo said moving his head side to side.

"It's catchy." Knuckles responded. Our heroes moved their heads to the tune as they finally reached the base level. When the doors opened, Sora and his friends were met with Heartless Stormtroopers and Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Emerl; who have become knights for the Sith.

"Surprise…" Scourge didn't finish as the elevator doors closed.

"Huh? That was convenient." Tails said pulling out his lightsaber.

"Yes, very convenient." C3PO said while receiving beeps from R2-D2. Sora summoned and activated the Key Blade Saber with Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver summoning their lightsabers. Carson and Hugo pulled out their photon blasters, and Donald and Goofy summoned staff and shield respectively. Our heroes were ready as the doors slowly opened again.

"Here we go!" Sora said seeing his enemies. Scourge, Metal Sonic, Emerl and the Heartless Stormtroopers were met by Sora and his friends jumping in the air and attacked. Sora, Donald, and Goofy battled the Heartless, leaving Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver fought Eggman's goons. Carson and Hugo fired at the Heartless Stormtroopers while guarding C3PO and R2-D2 and hide behind a computer.

"Where is the princess?" Carson shouted while firing at the Stormtroopers. Remembering the blueprints, he received from Princess Leia, R2-D2 projected the hologram of the Death Star. Scourge's red lightsaber met Sonic's blue lightsaber, it was a deadlock until Scourge used his right hand to use the Force. Sonic felt the Force blasting him into Sora, and both went crashing next to Carson, Hugo, and the droids.

"Sora!" Donald said summoning thunder over the Stormtroopers. Goofy used his shield to bulldoze the Heartless Stormtroopers crashing through the wall. Carson and Hugo helped Sora and Sonic to their feet and ducked seeing photon blasts coming at them.

"What did Scourge do to you?" Sora asked summoning the Cure spell to heal themselves.

"It's called the Force! And if you don't learn how to use it, you'll all die!" Scourge shouted using the Force to destroy their hiding spot.

"Go, go! I'll cover you!" Carson yelled firing his blasters. Sora, Sonic, Hugo, R2-D2, and C3PO took cover in the hallways as Shadow took over and fought Scourge. Once undercover, Hugo checked the blueprints of the Death Star and found Princess Leia.

"There's Princess Leia! Sector 102! Down the hall to the left!" Hugo stated.

"We're on it! Come on Sonic!" Sora said running ahead. Carson killed multiple Heartless until being blasted and hitting the hallway entrance. He quickly recovered, hid with Hugo, and fired his dark-energy shotgun to eliminate more Heartless.

"Carson and Hugo, you take care of the droids! We'll be back!" Sonic ordered before joining Sora.

"Be careful!" Hugo responded while firing his blasters. Emerl activated lightsabers from his forearms and spun in a twister to attack Knuckles and Tails. Both were barely keeping their lightsabers up to defend themselves until Tails jumped up and drove his saber down. All Knuckles saw was Emerl's right arm being sliced off clean and oil spurting out.

"Alright Tails! Carson, it's all you." Knuckles said joining Donald and Goofy to eliminate the rest of the Heartless Stormtroopers. Emerl feel to his knees and began to malfunction after his was decapitated. Tails smirked as Carson approached his archrival and accepted the twin-tailed fox's lightsaber. Emerl looked up at Carson who now had a lightsaber in his hands.

"Any last words?" Carson asked his rival. Emerl's vocal processor activated and said his last words.

"You will all die!" Emerl said. Wrong answer, Carson slashed the lightsaber right down the middle of Emerl. Emerl was sliced in half and exploded, one of Eggman's goons had been destroyed. Scourge and Metal stopped dead in the battle to witness Emerl destroyed forever.

"Emerl!" Scourge shouted until he was blasted by an invisible force. Scourge hit the wall and looked up in shock to see Shadow holding up his right hand.

"The Force is connected to a person's heart." Shadow said smirking.

"Shouldn't have given us a hint." Knuckles said pointing his green lightsaber at Scourge. Sonic's anti smirked and used the Force to destroy the floor under Knuckles and Shadow. Both friends held onto the edges as the endless darkness that was Space rested below their feet. Scourge summoned his lightsaber and stomped on Knuckles' and Shadow's fingers while talking.

"Nice try, but only a Jedi with a dark heart can master the Force." Scourge said stomping. Knuckles and Shadow were now dangling by one hand as Scourge held his lightsaber over the black hedgehog. Shadow screamed in pain feeling Scourge's foot on his fingers and looked up to see him evilly smiling.

"Now, it's time for you to lose your hand!" Scourge said pulling his lightsaber over his head. Before the lightsaber could even strike, Metal Sonic's power cell was thrown at Scourge and exploded on contact. The powerful blast sent Scourge blasting into outer space, and Sonic's anti screamed before vanishing into darkness. Knuckles and Shadow looked up to see Silver and Tails.

"Need a lift?" Silver said pulling Shadow. Tails pulled Knuckles up and the echidna saw the remains of Metal Sonic, now headless with a hole through his chest.

"Whoa, what happened?" Knuckles asked in awe. Silver said nothing and showed Metal Sonic's "blood" on his silver-white lightsaber and on his glove.

"You killed Metal Sonic?!" Shadow asked in shock while standing up.

"Well after Tails let Carson kill Emerl, I decided to try and outdo him." Silver answered sheathing his lightsaber away.

"That's right." Tails said until heard photon blasts going off.

"Hey you idiots! We could use some help here!" Carson shouted still firing at the Heartless.

"We really need your help!" Goofy said shielding Donald and himself. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver summoned their lightsabers and jumped in the air to attack. Meanwhile, Princess Leia was resting in her prison until she heard the door hissing and opening. Princess Leia opened her eyes to see Sora and Sonic smiling at the door.

"Who are you two?" Princess Leia asked sitting up.

"I'm Sora and this is Sonic." Sora answered. Princess Leia saw Sora holding the Key Blade Saber in his hand, realizing the Key Blade master had arrived.

"The master of the Key Blade. It is an honor to be in your presence." Princess Leia said bowing in respect. Sora and Sonic returned the gesture in respect to the princess before Sonic checked outside for any danger.

"Coast is clear." Sonic retorted.

"Come Princess Leia, let's go." Sora stated. The trio exited the room and made their way to the hallway entrance, seeing all their friends now barricading the entrance.

"There's too many Heartless Stormtroopers!" Hugo shouted holding the defenses up.

"More keep on coming." Donald and Goofy said in unison while helping Hugo. Princess Leia grabbed one of Carson's photon blasters and fired at the wall, making a new escape route.

"This way!" Princess Leia said escaping. C3PO, R2-D2, Donald, and Goofy followed Princess Leia as Sora helped Sonic and his team keep up the barricades. Tails reached into Hugo's equipment bag, pulled out a potion, and stuffed a rag in it. Sora, Sonic, and the rest of team Sonic realized Tails was making a homemade bomb.

"Sora, do you still have the revolver Carson gave you?" Tails asked setting up the bomb. Sora pulled his shirt up to reveal his holster and pulled out the revolver.

"When I give the signal, I want you to shoot the bomb. Okay?" Tails said. Sora checked the loaded chamber as Carson lit the rag with his fire breath. Sora pointed the revolver at the Heartless Stormtroopers, he was ready to fire.

"On three! One, Two, Three!" Tails shouted. Knuckles and Hugo dropped the barricades and escaped with Sonic, Silver, Shadow, and Tails through the escape route. Sora saw the homemade bomb being tossed up and falling right at the center of the Heartless Stormtroopers. Sora pulled the trigger and the round hit the bomb, causing a huge explosion.

"Whoa!" Sora shouted being blasted away through the escape route. The Death Star shook and rumbled as Sora recovered and followed his friends. Sora and Team Sonic ran until they saw Donald, Goofy, Princess Leia, and the two droids at the end. Now regrouped, our heroes lead the princess to the Gummi Ship to make her escape to the Rebel Alliance.

"We'll get the princess on the ship." Donald said entering his vessel.

"Right this way your highness." Goofy said leading Princess Leia and her two droids inside. Sora and Team Sonic were heading for the Gummi Ship until Sora was slammed to a wall by an invisible force. Sonic and his team stopped dead in their tracks to Darth Vader arriving to the scene. Sora slowly got up and saw Lord Vader standing across from the Key Blade wielder.

"It's Darth Vader!" Silver said in absolute shock.

"So, Sora, we meet again." Darth Vader said taking off his mask, revealing Riku.

"Riku!" Sonic said. Shadow was about to summon his lightsaber until Sora stopped him.

"No Shadow, not now. I'll fight Riku! Get in the ship!" Sora ordered summoning the Key Blade Saber. Sonic and his friends huffed in anger before entering the Gummi Ship, leaving the two former friends alone.

"Riku, the Heartless are corrupting you. You need to break their control." Sora said trying to find his friend trapped in his own heart.

"No! Master Xehanort and The Heartless have saved me!" Riku angrily replied summoning Vader's lightsaber. "They told me the truth, I am the true wielder of the Key Blade. It was destined to be in my hands, but you robbed me of my destiny. You have not even tapped into the Key Blade's true power, you know nothing about destinies!" Riku shouted in anger. Sora closed his eyes as he took in every word, and he did not believe Riku one bit.

"Believe me, I know about destiny." Sora said as the vision of him and Kairi sharing the paopu fruit appeared in his mind. "I don't care if it is your destiny to be the Key Blade wielder, I have my own destiny. Saving you, Kingdom Hearts, and the girl I fell in love with; Kairi. Do you remember her?" Sora asked, his eyes full of determination. For a split second, Riku remembered Kairi and their friendship until darkness took over him again.

"You're a fool, and you'll fail!" Riku said lunging. Riku strike first, but was blocked by the Key Blade Saber.

"Never!" Sora replied. Pushing Riku off, Sora lunged with angry tears in his eyes as he fought his best friend. Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic watched in despair and pain seeing the two former friends fight each other. This fight was very emotional for Sora, he let his pain and anger take over him as he remembered the good times.

"You're weak!" Riku shouted blocking the Key Blade Saber. He then used the Force to slam Sora at the wall and watched him fall to his knees. Blood dripped down Sora's mouth, pain flowed through his body, but that's not stopping him. He gripped the Key Blade Saber and stood back up, gritting his teeth with blood seeping out.

"Why won't you stay down?" Riku demanded.

"You can break my body, but you'll never break my spirit. My light will always protect me." Sora replied holding up the Key Blade Saber. "As will Kairi's light." Sora finished speaking. Riku was shocked and back away in slight fear, seeing more memories flash before his eyes. Memories of meeting Team Sonic and how all of this happened, but the curse of the Black Heart regained its hold over Riku.

"No!" Riku shouted anger slamming Sora again. Shadow watched and cringed in pain seeing Sora slammed so hard that blood slowly seeped out of his chest. Sora fell to his knees again and clenched his chest, feeling his heartbeat slowing down. He coughed up blood and stood back up, the Key Blade Saber still in his hand. The curse forced Riku to use the Force to hit Sora's chest.

"Kairi." Sora whispered. He was still standing, but his eyes were feeling heavy and he dropped the Key Blade Saber. Riku looked on in shock, but anger took over as he lifted his lightsaber above Sora, ready to deliver the final blow. Just then, Riku felt the Force blast him away in deep space and disappeared; Sonic saved Sora just in time.

"Sora!" Sonic shouted running towards him. All Sora could see was Kairi crying and running towards him.

"Kairi." Sora whispered as he finally collapsed.

 **Enjoy Everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the fifteenth and latest chapter of Kingdom Hearts X. Picking up immediately after the last chapter, Sora had just collapsed after his fight with Riku. Now Sonic and the gang desperately try their best to heal Sora's heart and bring their friend back. I will be using another Avenged Sevenfold song from their latest album The Stage, one of my personal favorites. I'm starting to get favorites and follows, hopefully more will come later.**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Roman Sky**

It was a fierce, emotional fight between Riku and his former best friend Sora. The greatest shock of all was that Sora withstood the onslaught and was still standing. Out of everyone that witness the fight, Riku was shocked the most seeing his former friend still on his feet and his blood hitting the ground. The fight ended when Sonic saved Sora from being killed and ran towards his barely standing friend. When Sonic finally reached Sora, the young man finally collapsed.

"Sora!" Sonic shouted sliding to his friend. Donald and Goofy stayed onboard the Gummi Ship as Team Sonic ran out to check Sora.

"Sora, wake up man!" Knuckles shouted grabbing Sora's collar. All Sonic and his friends received as a response was Sora's limp head nodding. Tails and Hugo flipped him on his back and saw the blood dripping out of his chest, right at his heart. Hugo opened Sora's shirt to put pressure on the wound as Tails checked for a pulse; he found a faint heartbeat.

"He's alive, barely. Riku used so much of the Force that Sora's heart gave out." Tails said. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and Carson sighed in relief after hearing Tails' words.

"Don't worry Sora, we're right here for you." Hugo said lifting Sora up bridal style.

"Let's get him inside." Knuckles said leading the way.

"Carson, get elixirs. We don't know how much damage Sora suffered." Silver retorted.

"No problem." Carson replied running inside to grab Hugo's equipment bag. Hugo followed his best friend, carrying Sora in his arms with Knuckles, Tails, and Silver close behind. This left Sonic and Shadow alone as the blue hedgehog picked up the Key Blade Saber. Sonic looked down at the Key Blade Saber in pain and sadness and looked down at his own Cyan Blue Chaos Emerald. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Shadow motioning to the Gummi Ship.

"Come on brother, let's go." Shadow said. Sonic sighed and the foster brothers walked to the Gummi Ship. After everyone was onboard and their appearances return to normal, Donald and Goofy sadly activated their vessel and left the Death Star. They were taking Princess Leia and her droids to the Rebel Alliance's secret base on Yavin IV to deliver the blueprints.

"So, this is the world you want us to take you too." Goofy asked Princess Leia.

"Yes please. We must hurry before more Heartless arrive." Princess Leia answered.

"Don't worry, we'll get you there." Donald stated sadly as his mind drifted to Sora. In the medical room, Tails and Hugo had laid Sora down on his bed as they use two potions to heal him. The potions were able to cleanse the wound on Sora's chest, but his heart is still damaged. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and Carson stood on opposites side of Sora's bed as they waited until he woke up.

"Any luck Tails and Hugo?" Silver asked very worried.

"We were able to heal the wound over his chest, but his different." Tails answered.

"What do you mean?" Carson questioned.

"The damage that Riku delivered caused more damage to his heart." Hugo answered his friends. "I never seen or felt a heart so strong in battle, it's as if all seven Chaos Emeralds fueled his emotions. It was more pain and anger on Sora's side, we would feel the same if we had to end up fighting our own best friend." Hugo finished speaking. Sonic and the others were in deep thought as Carson approached Sora with a bottle of elixir in his hand.

"I got the elixir." Carson said popping the bottle open.

"Good Carson. Use your magic." Knuckles replied. Carson used his fire powers to fuse the elixir and spread his magic over the unconscious Sora. Sonic and the gang saw a multi-colored aurora shroud Sora and gently lift him in the air. Carson's fused elixir cautiously set Sora back down on his bed and silence took over again.

"My fusion elixir healed Sora's whole body, but his heart needs more strength." Carson stated for his friends. Sonic and the others remained silent until they heard the wall being cracked by a powerful punch. Sonic and Silver turned around to see that Shadow had cracked the wall and angrily flipped a table. Their foster brother slumped against the wall and rested his head back.

"I should have fought Riku. I promised Sora." Shadow said in sadness.

"Sora wanted you to fight Riku when we collected all seven keys." Sonic reminded his brother.

"Don't beat yourself up. We had to respect and accept his decision." Silver added. Shadow felt an angry tear slide down his right cheek, he knew Sora wanted to protect him. Sonic and Silver sat beside the foster brother and the silver-furred hedgehog patted his back in comfort. Knuckles, Tails, Carson, and Hugo stood by Sora and Shadow, both needed each other.

"It still should have been me." Shadow exclaimed.

"The kid has a strong heart, he proved that you can't break it." Carson said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, he showed all of us that his light will never die out." Shadow replied lightly chuckling. Sonic and the others smiled and chuckled as well until the blue hedgehog remembered what they said back in Traverse Town. Knuckles and the others stayed quiet as their leader pulled out his Cyan Blue Chaos Emerald from under his shirt.

"Do you guys remember what we said back in Traverse Town?" Sonic asked holding his Chaos Emerald. Their memory returned as Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo pulled out their respective Chaos Emerald. Each one looked down at their emerald and saw the light coming from it and their hearts, how could they forget what they felt before leaving Traverse Town.

"Our destinies are intertwined." Knuckles remembered. "Just like Riku and Kairi, we are all a part of each other's lives." Knuckles finished speaking. Team Sonic smiled confidently as Sonic stood and walked over to the unconscious Sora. Knuckles and the gang stood up and joined their leader with Shadow carrying the Key Blade. The black hedgehog placed the Key Blade in Sora's hand and closed the grip on the handle.

"He's going to need the Key Blade." Shadow explained.

"Sora, we're going to repair your heart. You are the one that can defeat the darkness." Sonic said. Knuckles place the Ruby Red Chaos Emerald on Sora's chest, right above his heart. Tails was next in line and set his Topaz Yellow Chaos Emerald right next to Knuckles' emerald. Shadow set the Amethyst Purple Chaos Emerald next followed by Silver placing his Diamond Silver Chaos Emerald. Carson and Hugo joined in and set the Aquamarine Green and Turquoise Teal emeralds.

"All we need is one more emerald." Silver stated. Sonic held the Cyan Blue Chaos Emerald at the center of Sora's heart, all seven emeralds glowed in unison. A bright light shrouded Sora, causing Sonic and his friends to shield their eyes. Light of blue, red, yellow, purple, silver, green, and teal enter Sora's heart and the bright light let out a huge flash. Sonic and his friends opened their eyes to see Sora taking a huge gasp of air and opening his eyes; their friend was back.

"He's back!" Hugo cheered in excitement. Sora took a few deep breaths as he sat up with the Key Blade in his hand.

"What happened?" Sora asked heavily breathing.

"Your heart gave out, and you collapsed." Shadow said very happy seeing Sora awake. Sora closed his eyes and placed a hand on his head, trying to remember what happened.

"Wait, I was fighting Riku. I was in really bad shape." Sora exclaimed as he remembered. "I wanted to break Riku from Xehanort's control, it nearly cost me my life. I guess that's what I get for trying a pointless rescue." Sora said in sadness. The young man slumped his shoulders until he felt Sonic placing a comforting hand on his back.

"It wasn't pointless, it took a lot of heart to try and save your friend." Sonic stated. Sora sadly smiled as he remembered Sonic saving him to stop Riku from delivering the death blow.

"Sora, you have the strongest heart we have ever seen." Carson said.

"We had to use the magic from the Chaos Emeralds to bring you back." Tails stated.

"You used the emeralds to save me?" Sora asked very surprised. The young man looked down to see the Chaos Emeralds still glowing and resting on his lap. Sora smiled and felt tears of happiness falling down his cheeks, he was very grateful for his new friends.

"I don't know what to say, thank you guys." Sora said. Sonic and his friends all grouped hug Sora, laughing in happiness the Key Blade wielder is back. After group hugging Sora, Sonic and his friends helped him back on his feet since he was still recovering. They helped Sora walk to the cockpit, receiving huge cheers from Donald and Goofy and hugged him.

"Sora!" Donald joyfully said.

"You're back!" Goofy happily added.

"Whoa, easy guys. He still recovering." Knuckles retorted. Donald and Goofy released their hug and Sora let out a few chuckles. Princess Leia witness everything and approached the young Key Blade master with the fifth key of heart.

"Sora, what you have done today was amazing." Princess Leia said. "You showed great sacrifice and selflessness to try and rescue your friend. I know you will do everything in your heart to rescue your friends and save Kingdom Hearts. This is the Key of Self-Sacrifice, a key that belongs in the hands of a hero with great self-sacrifice to save others." Princess Leia explained. Sora bowed in respect and accepted the fifth Key of Heart, two now remained.

"Thank you, Princess Leia." Sora said in gratitude. He handed the key to Carson and Hugo, who placed it with the four keys. Soon, the Gummi Ship arrived to Yavin IV and set the vessel down. Princess Leia had been safely delivered to the Rebel Alliance with R2-D2 carrying the blueprints to the Death Star. Before exiting the Gummi Ship, Princess Leia said her final goodbyes.

"Thank you all for saving me." Princess Leia said very grateful. "I know you will succeed in defeating the darkness Sora. With your friends by your side, you will save all the worlds and lock the door to Kingdom Hearts." Princess Leia finished speaking. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic all kneeled in respect and waved goodbye to Princess Leia and the two droids.

"Good luck, Key Blade master." C3PO said with R2-D2 happily beeping.

"Thank you, and hopefully we'll see each other again." Sora replied. After saying their final farewells, Sora and his friends entered the Gummi Ship and traveled to their next world. Inside the cockpit, Donald flew the ship with Goofy and Tails taking up navigation. Sora, meanwhile, stood looking out the window and sighing to himself. Sonic and his friends entered the cockpit and the blue hedgehog spotted the young man staring out the window.

"Sora?" Sonic asked walking up to him. Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and Hugo sat in their seats as Carson grabbed a Gibson acoustic guitar that hung on the wall. The charmeleon sat on the floor and began playing a song while Sora turned to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." Sora answered leaning on the guardrail. Sonic took a seat across the Key Blade wielder, crossed his arms, and continued talking.

"I just want to say I'm sorry if I ruined your chance to save Riku." Sonic said feeling guilty.

"Don't be, you saved me and that's important." Sora responded. "You know, Riku and I were always competitive back on Destiny Islands. Riku, Kairi, and I always dreamed of exploring more worlds, to go on our own adventure. I finally realized there are two types of people, those who dream and those of passion. The dreamer wants to bring their dreams into reality and believe that will bring them happiness…" Sora didn't finish as Sonic did the job for him.

"But they never act on it." Sonic finished.

"That's right." Sora nodded in response. "They never act on it, and their dreams just vanish as time passes. Now the second person, that's me. I follow my heart; my passion is what brings my dreams to life. There are scattered dreams everywhere, but that's not stopping me from lining up the pieces and bringing them to life. The person whose heart is full of passion, and with the people he loves and cares for, will take on the whole world." Sora finished speaking.

"Wow, never knew you would be very passionate." Sonic lightly joked. Sora just chuckled before hearing Carson continuing to play his song. Sonic and the others turned their attention to Carson and his best friend Hugo spoke up.

"Hey buddy, what song are you playing?" Hugo asked kindly.

"It's by one of my favorite bands. Join me Sora." Carson answered. The charmeleon played the guitar as Sora walked over and sat beside him, moving his head to the rhythm. Donald, Goofy, and Tails flew the Gummi Ship as Sonic and the others watched the pair. Carson played his notes perfectly and Sora closed his eyes and finally began singing.

 _As the embers rose through the Roman sky_

 _Tell me were you calm when they took your life?_

Sora's amazing singing voice matched perfectly well with Carson's guitar playing. It's no wonder Kairi loved his voice when he was dreaming of them together.

 _Just before you go, tell us how the heavens flow_

 _Weightless evermore, as you walk beyond that door_

 _Shine forever true_

All Sora could dream at that moment, was him and Kairi flying across the universe. A smile appeared on his face as he sang the next verse.

 _Shared with us the world well before your time_

 _Though they took your voice words forever shine_

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, and Hugo could imagine themselves back on Mobius and performing the song. Sora and Carson nodded at each other and performed the chorus again.

 _Just before you go, tell us how the heavens flow_

 _Weightless evermore, as you walk beyond that door_

 _Shine forever true_

Carson played the acoustic version of the guitar solo as Donald and Goofy spotted a bright light over the horizon. Sora witness the light as well and was awestruck at the sight, catching Carson's attention. When the charmeleon laid down the guitar, the music magically grew louder and continued to play as the pair saw the sight.

"Sonic, look." Carson said staring at the window. Sonic and the others turned around and their jaws dropped at the sight. Donald and Goofy had piloted the Gummi Ship into the stars, other worlds, and the cosmos of the universe. Our heroes were amazed by the beautiful, mysterious universe as the final verse was heard throughout the Gummi Ship.

 _As they spoke your fate a fearless man replied_

 _"As you will sentence me, your fear is beyond mine"_

"Wow!" Donald said awestruck.

"Gawrsh." Goofy said as well. From shooting stars passing the cosmos, to the stardust slowly falling it was an amazing sight to behold. Sora and Sonic stood by each other and felt smiles on their faces seeing Kairi and Amy giggling and waving at them. Kairi and Amy transformed into stars and spread across the universe, bringing hope for them and their friends.

"You know what Sora, you're right. The light in our hearts will never die out." Sonic said. Sora looked down at his friend and his smile grew bigger hearing those words. The young man remembered a quote from the spell book and chanted it to all his friends, but more importantly to his one true love Kairi.

" _A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory…a for-off memory that's like a scattered dream… I want to line the pieces up…yours and mine_." Sora finished quoting. He saw the stars form into Kairi and she formed a heart with her hands. Sora did the same with his hands before seeing Kairi slowly vanished.

"I'll find you Kairi." Sora said as a tear fell.

 _Just before you go, tell us how the heavens flow_

 _Weightless evermore, as you walk beyond that door_

 _Shine forever true_

 **Chapter Fifteen is complete!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the sixteenth chapter of my crossover story, Kingdom Hearts X. Sora and his friends have located the sixth key of heart with the help of a familiar superhero team. Scourge and Dr. Eggman arrive to claim the keys for Master Xehanort to destroy Kingdom Hearts. Will our heroes be successful in claiming the sixth key or will Master Xehanort's plan finally succeed? I hope everyone will enjoy the latest chapter of my crossover!**

 **Chapter Sixteen: The Ties of Friendship**

 **Hollow Bastion**

After the events that happened on the Death Star, including Metal Sonic and Emerl's deaths, Riku and Scourge returned to Hollow Bastion. Scourge mumbled under his breath after the deaths of his allies. Riku, meanwhile, was in deep thought after fighting his former friend. It was as if his will starting to fight off the curse of the Black Heart. Inside the lab, Riku and Scourge walked in on Master Xehanort wrestling Dr. Eggman after failing yet again to capture the keys.

"You are failing me Dr. Eggman." Master Xehanort screeched in anger and slamming Eggman on the table. "You have done nothing more but waste my time and my precious Heartless and a bunch of lousy animals. I could have easily exterminated those creatures by now." Master Xehanort said throwing his partner to the wall.

"Well, what about the boy? Why haven't you eliminated the boy?" Eggman asked getting back up.

"My job is complete in breaking his will. My protégé has done my job." Xehanort answered turning to Scourge and Riku. Master Xehanort could not believe what he was seeing; he saw doubt beginning to form in Riku's eyes.

"What happened?" Xehanort asked approaching his student.

"Metal and Emerl were destroyed no thanks to you." Scourge angrily hissed. Bad idea, he ended up being slapped across the room by Master Xehanort. Riku looked down in doubt until he felt Xehanort place a hand on his shoulder.

"Master, it's Sora." Riku said. "I fought my former friend on the Death Star. I was destroying by using the force, but most shocking thing happened. I hit him with everything I had, but Sora would not go down. He kept coming at me, begging for more punishment, and he withstood it all. He was still standing until that blue hedgehog rescued him." Riku said in disbelief.

"He was still standing!" Xehanort uttered in shock. "How is this possible? The light inside his heart should have died out by the darkness. How can his heart still beat? Unless…" Xehanort didn't finish as realization hit him. When he stripped Kairi of her light, the darkness did not consume it. Something must have bonded their hearts before all of this began, and Kairi's light now lives on in Sora's heart.

"Rrraaahhh!" Master Xehanort roared loudly. "The boy cannot save Kairi, we must capture the keys. Darkness shall rule over all." Xehanort exclaimed walking towards Eggman's teleporter. Riku, Scourge, and Dr. Eggman watched him activated the machine and send powerful, mysterious Heartless through the entrance. Riku felt the doubt growing in his heart along with guilt, looking down and caressing the Black Heart.

"What is this that I'm feeling?" Riku questioned to himself.

"Dr. Eggman and Scourge! You will lead these new Heartless to the next world." Master Xehanort ordered. "I ordered you to capture the Key Blade and the remaining keys. The boy must not reach Hollow Bastion and find Kairi. If you fail, I'll personally allow the darkness to consume you. Do I make myself clear?" Xehanort stated. Dr. Eggman and Scourge simply gave Xehanort death glares before accepting their orders and enter the teleporter.

"As you wish, partner." Eggman replied. Dr. Eggman and Scourge lead the new, mysterious Heartless to stop Sora and his friends. Once Eggman and Scourge disappeared, Master Xehanort walked over to the slowly doubtful Riku and handed him a blade; the Dark Key Blade.

"Sora will be arriving to Hollow Bastion. You must destroy him." Xehanort said. Riku look down at the Dark Key Blade in his hand; he didn't show it, but Riku felt his heart telling him to rebel. The Black Heart glowed in response and hid his heart in darkness again, allowing Riku to respond.

"Sure." Riku said heading to dungeon. Riku made it to the dungeon to see Kairi's lifeless body and sat across from her. Riku once again felt his heart beating to be released, causing him to feel emotions such as happiness and resiliency. Memories flashed before his mind, happy ones involving Sora, Sonic, and the rest of his former friends.

"What am I doing here?" Riku asked himself. For some reason, Riku closed his eyes and saw a friendly mouse happily smiling and waving at him. Riku waved at the mouse before his vision slowly faded into darkness.

Elsewhere, Sora and his friends rode the Gummi Ship until they reach their next world. Setting the Gummi Ship on the new world, Sora and his friends exited the ship and finally stepped foot on this new world. Our heroes had landed in New York City, now completely empty of citizens and infested with Heartless. Sora summoned Key Blade in his hand, he senses someone coming.

"What do feel Sora?" Goofy asked holding his shield.

"The Heartless?" Donald also asked holding his staff.

"No, but I sense someone coming." Sora answered gripping the Key Blade. Sonic and his friends pulled out their respective weapons, preparing themselves for any Heartless that come in there way. Suddenly, the Heartless arrived and took on the appearance of the Chitauri and screeched/roared at our heroes.

"Oh man, the Heartless have become…" Sonic stopped speaking.

"…the Chitauri!" Tails finished for his friend. The Chitauri Heartless now surrounded our heroes, there was no escape at all.

"Oh crap!" Shadow exclaimed holding his Sai.

"Sometimes I hate reading too many comics." Hugo said gripping his Louisville Sluggers. Just then, web balls trapped a few Heartless followed by a proton blast, a thunder strike, and a shield slashed through. Sora and Sonic looked up to see the arrivals of Spider-Man, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, and the Incredible Hulk.

"The Avengers!" Knuckles shouted in happiness.

"Avengers Attack!" Captain America shouted. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic joined the Avengers in eliminating the Chitauri Heartless that surrounded them. The Avengers were impressed by Sora and his friends fighting skills, they wanted to know who they are. Hugo and Hulk removed the last remaining Chitauri Heartless from the street and took a quick breather.

"You guys put up an incredible fight." Iron Man said in admiration.

"I definitely have the next cover for the Daily Bugle." Spider-Man exclaimed. Sora and his friends laughed, feeling embarrassed by the compliments. Thor saw the Key Blade in Sora's hand and his eyes widen in surprise; the wielder of the Key Blade has arrived.

"Tis fitting the Key Blade has chosen a mighty warrior." Thor said kneeling at Sora. Captain America, Spider-Man, and Iron Man also bowed at Sora, knowing why he and his friends were here. Hulk, on the other hand, picked Sora up by the collar and hugged him tight.

"Hulk friends with Key Blade." Hulk grunted hugging Sora.

"Eh…thanks…big guy." Sora said in pain. Carson and Hugo helped Sora down from Hulk's grasp and patted his back.

"Who are all of you?" Sora asked.

"We are the Avengers. I am Captain America." Captain America began speaking. "This is Iron Man, Spider-Man, the mighty Thor, and Hulk." Captain America said pointing to each member. Sora and his friends waved at the Avengers before Sora introduced himself and everyone to them.

"I'm Sora and this is Donald and Goofy." Sora said.

"Hi-yah." Donald and Goofy said in unison.

"And who are these creatures?" Thor asked towards Sonic and his friends.

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic answered. "These are my brothers Shadow and Silver the Hedgehogs, my adoptive brother Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Carson "Pyros" Charmeleon, and Hugo "Charlotte" Hornet." Sonic said finishing the introductions. Although Hugo wanted to smack Sonic, he pushed it aside because they're the Avengers.

"So, why is it that you are here Sora?" Spider-Man asked.

"We are here to locate the sixth Key of Heart." Sora answered. Captain America and Iron Man looked at each other in shock, catching Donald and Goofy's attention.

"Did you find the key?" Donald asked.

"Is it here?" Goofy questioned. With no other words to say, the Avengers motioned Sora and his friends to an abandon building to hide from any more Chitauri Heartless. Once inside their hideout, Sora and his friends sat down, and spotted Hulk stand guard. After making sure the coast was clear Steve, Tony, and Thor cleared their throats and explained the situation.

"My brother, Loki, has captured a princess from a different world." Thor explained.

"His plan involves him using something in the princess' heart." Captain America continued. Sora and his friends realized what they meant, and Silver interrupted the Avengers.

"He plans to strip her of her light, the source that beats in heart." Silver said.

"It seems to me Loki has already fall under the darkness." Shadow stated. Steve and Tony were really impressed by Sora and his friends' knowledge before Tony spoke up.

"The Princess is held hostage at the Empire State Building." Tony exclaimed. "It's not just Loki, a scarred, green hedgehog and egg-shaped mad scientist have arrived too. They were the ones that released whatever those freaks are called." Tony finished speaking.

"They're called the Heartless. If they strip you of your heart, you become one too." Sora said.

"Heartless? Man, I don't want to be one of them." Spider-Man replied.

"How do we defeat the Heartless?" Captain America questioned.

"We need the key. Our king has ordered us to retrieve the Seven Keys of Heart." Donald explained.

"If we collect the keys, we can defeat the Heartless." Goofy retorted.

"We have five of the keys, we need the last two." Sonic said standing up with his team.

"My brother must have the key. We must defeat Loki." Thor said. Captain America, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Thor, and Hulk stood in front of Sora as Steve held out his hand. Sora and his friends were shocked and surprised by the gesture, were the Avengers offering their help to retrieve the sixth key of heart.

"You're all going to help us?" Sora asked still shocked.

"You need to defeat the darkness, you'll need all the help you can get." Captain America said. Sora smiled and shook the first avenger's hand, very grateful and excited his was teaming up with one of the greatest superhero teams. Just then, a huge Chitauri Heartless busted through the hideout and Hulk immediately fought back.

"Hulk smash Heartless!" Hulk roared pounding his foe.

"The Empire State Building is down the street! Let's go!" Iron Man exclaimed. After Hulk defeated the huge Heartless, the Avengers lead Sora and his friends to the Empire State Building. Both teams made it to NYC's oldest skyscraper, only to come face to face with Dr. Eggman and Scourge in mech suits that rivaled Iron Man's suit.

"Egghead!" Sonic shouted wielding his katana blades.

"Hohoho, it's time to die Sonic!" Eggman gleefully said.

"It's one thing to steal my suit, but I hate when they try to copy!" Iron Man exclaimed.

"Hahaha, you suit is nothing compared to Dr. Eggman's superior intelligence!" Scourge said. Snapping his fingers, Scourge summoned more Chitauri Heartless and our two teams were surrounded. Captain America and Sonic stood side by side with shield and swords ready. Tails and Hugo flew with Iron Man, Knuckles teamed up with Shadow, Silver, and Hulk. This left Carson to ride on Spider-Man's back and Sora alone with Donald, Goofy, and Thor.

"Thor, you take Sora, Donald, and Goofy to the top. We'll handle the rest." Captain America ordered. Thor nodded in response and used Mjolnir fly to the top with Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Avengers! Team Sonic! Attack!" Steve and Sonic shouted together.

"Heartless attack!" Eggman shouted. Iron Man used his photon blasts on Eggman's mech suit with Tails and Hugo delivering air strikes. Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and Hulk smashed and destroyed Chitauri Heartless. Spider-Man and Carson fused their powers to form flaming web balls to trap and burn Eggman's mech suit.

"My mech suit can't take anymore damage." Eggman exclaimed seeing his system shutting down. Rubbing salt on his wounds, Eggman stared up to see Iron Man, Tails, and Hugo flying in front of him arms folded.

"No suit is superior to mine." Iron Man coldly said. Using his right photon cannon, Tony destroyed Eggman's mech suit. As for Dr. Eggman, he just screamed after being blasted all the way into space. Meanwhile, Sonic and Captain America were having trouble against Scourge's mech suit. Scourge evilly laughed as he tossed Sonic into Captain America and both crashed into a building.

"Is that all you got chumps!" Scourge said. Sonic and Steve pushed the rubble off, only for Scourge to grab both by their throats and lift them up.

"Any last words?" Scourge asked with an evil smirk.

"Yeah…Hulk…smash." Sonic said feeling his throat squeezing tight. Scourge was confused until he turned around saw Hulk's fist. The punch sent Scourge flying to the base of the Empire State Building and Hulk pounced on him.

"Hulk smash puny hedgehog! Leave Hulk's friends alone!" Hulk roared. Spider-Man and Carson helped Sonic and Steve on their feet as the others arrived. The next scene they saw was Hulk smashing and ripping Scourge's mech suit bit by bit. Spidey and Tails pointed back to the street for Sonic to see all the Heartless ripped apart.

"We did one-fourth of the job. Hulk did the rest." Tails said.

"It's best we don't ruin his fun." Spider-Man added. Sonic smiled at Tails and was handed popcorn from Shadow, seeing Carson making popcorn for everyone.

"You made popcorn?" Iron Man asked.

"Hulk is handling it." Knuckles answered offering Tony popcorn. Team Sonic and the Avengers ate popcorn and watch Hulk do his thing. Hulk completely ripped apart the mech suit and now gripped Scourge by his collar.

"Bye, bye!" Hulk said. Hulk used his strength to send the screaming Scourge back with Eggman to Hollow Bastion. Hugo ate the last of his popcorn and tossed the bag away after the show ended.

"Now that the show's over, let's get that key." Hugo said. The remaining Avengers and Team Sonic climbed/flew to the top of the building. At the top, Loki had imprisoned the princess inside the Tesseract and the darkness the created the Heartless was beginning to shroud it.

"Where is the key of heart?" Loki demanded. The princess, in a hooded cloak, made no response. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Thor arrived to see the princess trapped in her prison and Loki angrily staring down at them.

"Thor, you fool. Do you believe the Key Blade wielder can defeat me?" Loki asked.

"Loki, the Heartless are corrupting this world. They must be destroyed." Thor answered.

"Master Xehanort shall rule all worlds." Loki replied.

"That's were you're wrong." Sora said. "Darkness may have created worlds, but the light from all of them will shine through. Light is in all our hearts, it lives in all of us and they will never die out. I'll personally make sure we'll see the light." Sora said summoning the Key Blade.

"That's right Sora. We got your back." Goofy said.

"We'll always stick together." Donald reminded. Thor smiled seeing the strong bond from the trio and pointed Mjolnir at his brother.

"Surrender Loki." Thor ordered.

"You will all die!" Loki shouted summoning his dark powers. Sora, Donald, and Goofy dodged the attacks and lunged at Loki. Thor used thunder to defeat his brother, but Loki reversed the attack and sent Donald and Goofy flying, knocking both out upon hitting the floor. Sora used the Key Blade to stop himself and saw his two friends out-cold.

"Your power is nothing compared to mine." Loki said.

"I'm not a superhero, but my friends are my power. A human can defeat a God." Sora said gripping the Key Blade. Loki was about to attack until Spider-Man used his webs to trap the Asgardian God. Sora and Thor turned to see Carson and Hugo helping up Donald and Goofy along the arrival of Team Sonic and the Avengers.

"Sora, now's your chance!" Shadow shouted. Sora stood up and held the Key Blade in the air with Thor holding up Mjolnir. Both the hammer and Key Blade touched, thunder flowed through Sora and Thor. Loki struggled and watched in horror the power of the two weapons growing.

"Thou shall have…Thunder!" Sora and Thor chanted. Both weapons smash to the floor, violently sending thunder to the screaming Loki. A huge blast occurred, and Loki stood up with smoke coming off his body.

"I lose." Loki said before collapsing. Loki has been defeated and Sora celebrated the victory with the mighty Thor.

"You have a strong heart Sora. The Key Blade has chosen the right wielder." Thor said.

"Thank you, but I couldn't have done without my friends." Sora said smiling at Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic. Hulk approached the Tesseract and used his strength to break it, freeing the princess. Sonic and his friends ran over to the princess and were shocked by her appearance. It was female, orange echidna from Knuckles tribe's and one of Amy's closest friends.

"No way! Tikal!" Knuckles asked. Indeed, it was Tikal the Echidna who was slowly waking up in Shadow's arms. She opened her eyes to see Shadow staring back at her and the gang over his shoulder.

"Shadow! Sonic! You're here!" Tikal said hugging Shadow. Shadow hugged her tight as she cried tears of joy in his chest.

"It's okay. We're here." Shadow whispered soothingly. Tikal was very happy her friends saved her, especially Shadow. She developed feelings for Shadow ever since they first met on Mobius, she was afraid to admit them. Sonic and the others watch Knuckles and Shadow help Tikal on her feet, where she spotted Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Sora, the wielder of the Key Blade!" Tikal said.

"Yes. How do you know my name?" Sora asked.

"Because, I am a princess of heart." Tikal answered. At that moment, the Chaos Emeralds glowed in unison as Tikal summoned the sixth key of heart in her hands. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Avengers watched in amazement seeing the key appear.

"The sixth key." Goofy said.

"Wow!" Donald exclaimed in awe.

"Yes, this is the Key of Friendship." Tikal responded. "This key belongs to the person for his strong bond with his friends. Friends may come and go, but their memories live on in your heart. The key now belongs to you Sora." Tikal said. Sora bowed to Tikal and accepted the key, al they needed was the final key. He turned around to see the Avengers standing in front of him.

"Thank you, Sora." Captain America said.

"Now, defeat Xehanort and save Kingdom Hearts." Iron Man said too. Sora thanked each Avenger before turning to Sonic and smiled at the blue hedgehog.

"Let's go." Sora said.

 **Almost Done Everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the late update, but here is the seventeenth chapter of Kingdom Hearts X. Sora and his friends have six of the seven keys and head for Hollow Bastion to battle Master Xehanort and Dr. Eggman. Along the way, Sora begins to question about the seventh and final key and the legend behind them. What could be the seventh key and who would have the final key of heart? I hope everyone enjoys the latest chapter of Kingdom Hearts X!**

 **Chapter Seventeen: The Legend of the Keys**

After saving New York City with the help of the Avengers and rescuing Tikal the Echidna, Sora and his friends said goodbye and headed for Hollow Bastion. Tikal joined her friends to Hollow Bastion, but one question still lingered in the minds of Team Sonic. Donald and Goofy took the controls and set sail for Hollow Bastion while Tikal rested in a seat with Team Sonic surrounding the princess. Sora leaned against the wall as Sonic was the first to finally ask the question.

"Tikal, we need to know. Why are you here and what happened to Mobius?" Sonic asked with a worried expression. Knuckles and the others were very worried too, each one thinking about their special lady. Shadow, however, was very happy Tikal's here but also concerned about his home.

"When you and the boys disappeared with Dr. Eggman, the Heartless attacked." Tikal answered. "It happened so fast. They began destroying our homes one by one, Mobians scattered to safety but the Heartless took over their bodies. It was horrible, and the worst was…" Tikal didn't finish as tears dripped down her cheeks. Shadow wrapped his arm around and let her cry in his chest.

"Ssshhh, it's okay Tikal. Let it out." Shadow said soothingly. All Sora saw was Sonic and Silver feeling their hearts crack. Tails rubbed his eyes to prevent himself from crying and Knuckles took deep breaths to calm down. Lastly, Carson and Hugo emotionally bang the wall, not wanting to hear more but they need to know what happened. Tikal calmed herself down, took a deep breath and continued speaking.

"The worst part was Amy and the girls." Tikal said. Hearing her name caused Sonic to quickly grip her shoulders and begged her to answer.

"Please, tell me what happened to Amy?" Sonic begged.

"It's best if I show you all." Tikal replied. Sora walked up to Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo pulling out the Chaos Emeralds. Tikal closed her eyes and raised her hands as the Chaos Emeralds circled around the princess. Suddenly, the Key Blade was summoned and appeared in the middle of the emeralds. Soon, Tikal's enchanted magic produced a vision of Mobius and the sight that made Sonic collapsed on his knees in horror.

"No." Sonic whispered. Tikal's vision showed Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Sticks protecting Cream and Tikal from the Heartless. Knuckles and the others watched as their homes were destroyed by the Heartless and cornered Amy and the girls on the edge of a cliff. Sora looked away in sadness seeing the Heartless pounce on Amy, who let out her final words.

"Go Tikal, go!" Amy screamed as she became a Heartless. Rouge and Blaze pushed Tikal off the edge as they, along with Cream became Heartless as well. The vision ended, and Sonic placed his hands on the floor with tears falling. Knuckles, Tails, and Silver cried out in pain and sadness seeing their loved ones perish. Carson angrily cried and banged the wall and his best friend Hugo restrained him. Shadow sat down with his hands covering his face, letting out a few sobs.

"I'm sorry." Tikal said in regret.

"Cream! No!" Tails cried with his arms over his head.

"Rouge, don't this to me." Knuckles sobbed.

"Why Blaze, why her? She was princess! She was peaceful." Silver wailed in pain.

"Sticks! She's gone, I loved her." Carson cried in Hugo's chest. Hugo had a few tears in his eyes because he was a close friend to all the girls. Sora watched each of his friends' cry for the girls they love, but he saw Sonic was hurt the most. Sonic shut his eyes, angry tears falling and his heart breaking in two.

"Amy, I love you." Sonic said. The blue hedgehog wiped his tears away, but more kept producing down his cheeks. Shadow sniffed and wiped his own tears away, he was a big brother to Amy and Cream. Tikal hugged Shadow from behind, feeling complete remorse and blaming herself for letting her friends fight alone.

"They were after me. They wanted to protect me." Tikal said. Sora kneeled beside his blue friend and placed a hand on his back in comfort.

"I'm sorry." Sora said with remorse. Sonic was lost in his own world he stood up and violently began breaking apart the Gummi Ship. Knuckles and the gang saw the leader breaking the Gummi Ship and tried to restrain him. The blue hedgehog shook everyone off until he was tackled by Shadow, with a Sai close to his neck.

"Sonic, don't make me do it!" Shadow said to his foster brother. Sonic headbutted Shadow and grabbed the Sai out of his hand. Sora saw Sonic about to stab his foster brother, summoned the Key Blade, and pinned him against the wall.

"Sonic control yourself!" Sora said pinning the Key Blade on Sonic. "Remember what you said, anger will let the darkness win! We don't want to become Heartless!" Sora shouted. Sonic angrily breath out upon seeing his friends worried expression. His expression changed to remorse after seeing each of their faces and slumped to the floor.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I don't want to become a Heartless." Sonic said in regret. He felt two hands on his shoulders and looked up to Shadow and Silver smiling at him.

"Don't be sorry. We're brothers, and we always look out for each other." Shadow said.

"You're not the only who lost his true love. Blaze was my entire world." Silver stated remembering how he and Blaze spent everyday together.

"Silver's right. Rouge maybe grumpy, but that's what I loved about her." Knuckles said thinking about Rouge.

"Cream was there for me when Cosmo passed, we fell in love over our time together." Tails added feeling a small smile form. He and Cream have been through so much together and he had a strong feeling that she was in love with him.

"Sticks said I stole her heart the first time we met." Carson said dreaming about Sticks. "I…never met any girl like Sticks before. Just like everyone else, I always spend my time with her. I never wanted to be with anyone else." Carson finished speaking. Sonic smiled as his own memories of all the adventures him and Amy have been through played. Sora saw the anger leave Sonic's heart, and for the briefest of moments he saw himself and Kairi as Sonic and Amy.

"I don't have a special lady, but they were my friends and that's something that can't be taken away from me." Hugo said with a confident smirk.

"Remember Sonic, they are not gone. They live in our hearts." Sora said pointing at his chest. The blue hedgehog placed his hand over his heart and stood up, wiping away the last of his tears.

"You're right. Thanks Sora for saving me from the darkness taking over me." Sonic replied. Shadow and Tikal smiled at each other and the black hedgehog gently grabbed her hand. Tikal squeezed his hand tight and rested her head on his shoulder, she knew without a doubt that Sonic and his friends will save their home world.

"You're welcome." Sora answered back. Just then, the Chaos Emeralds glowed along with the Key Blade in the direction of the duffle bag containing the six keys of heart. Carson and Hugo grabbed the duffle bag and set it down in front of the Key Blade. Carson kneeled and unzipped the bag; the six keys were glowing in unison. Sora, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver kneeled as well to see the silhouette of the seventh key forming.

"Whoa." Carson said in awe.

"Why would it the Key Blade and Chaos Emeralds glow?" Shadow questioned.

"Because of the seventh key." Tikal answered standing up. Sora and Team Sonic stood up as Tikal now stood in between the Key Blade and duffle bag.

"You know, all six of these keys meant something throughout our journey." Tails stated.

"Really?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah really. I mean think about it for a second. Each key lived up to its name." Tails said. It took a moment for Sora, Sonic, and the others to understand that Tails was right all along.

"He's right." Sora said watching Sonic retrieve the first key.

"The Key of Passion." Sonic said holding the key. "It unlocks the passion in someone's heart. We all have a passion we love. Before we came to Sora's world, it was music that drove us. That was and still is our passion, and the girls loved to hear us sing and play. As for Sora, his passion is Kairi because he will do everything in his heart to bring her and Riku back home." Sonic said. Sora simply smiled seeing Knuckles pull out the second key of heart.

"The Key of Light." Knuckles quoted. "It releases the light of the person with the strongest heart and that's Sora. When he fought Riku on the Death Star, we saw take a beating like we never seen anyone before. You went back for more because you wanted to save your friend, and when we revived you, we knew that the light in your heart was very strong." Knuckles said to Sora.

"That's right. Not only my light, but the light in all of your hearts helped me through." Sora added.

"Yes." Tikal said. The princess spotted Tails and Hugo pulling out the third key of heart.

"The Key of Hope." Tails said to his friends.

"It provided us with hope that our worlds will be saved." Hugo added along. "Despite our worlds being taken over by the Heartless, I know for a fact that we will save Kingdom Hearts, defeat Xehanort, and return home to our loved ones." Hugo said. Sora smiled and closed his eyes, the memory of the pact they made back it Traverse Town appeared. Each key of heart was slowly coming true as Sora opened his eyes to see Shadow holding the fourth key in his hands.

"The Key of Strength." Shadow quoted with a smile. "It's like what Hercules said, a true hero is measured by the strength of his heart. It has always been our inner strength in our hearts that's gotten us this far and we're not done yet. Not until Xehanort is defeated." Shadow finished.

"True that." Sora said. They proved it by defeating Metal Sonic and Emerl, saving the other worlds, and making new friends along the way. The wielder grabbed the Key Blade off the floor as Silver accepted the fifth key of heart.

"The Key of Self-Sacrifice." Silver said out loud. "Sora, you sacrifice yourself to try and save Riku. It takes someone not only with a strong heart but have a big set of balls to do what you did back on the Death Star. For us, that's one of the greatest qualities for the Key Blade Master. That's right Sora, you are the true Key Blade Master." Silver said. Sora gently ran his fingers all over the Key Blade, maybe he received it because of his strong heart.

"And lastly, the Key of Friendship." Carson said pulling out the sixth key. "This key came true because look at us. We're friends now, even all the people we made it along the way. Sora can say that he made new, lifelong friends." Carson finished. Sora felt a sadden smile forming on his face as a very important question popped in his head. Sonic and his friends took notice and asked him.

"What's wrong Sora?" Hugo asked.

"It just the Key of Friendship. It got me thinking." Sora answered. "When all of this is finally over, will this be the last time we see each other? I'm very happy that we're friends, but I wish that this adventure won't end so soon. I feel like I've gotten close with you guys, I wish that we would spend more time together. I guess I'm selfish, but I don't want you all to leave." Sora stated taking a quick breather.

"No, you're not selfish Sora." Sonic answered. "Don't think about us leaving so soon. Think about the time that we spent together, and we have more in store for us. It's true that we'll probably might not see each other again, but we'll always be with you Sora. The memories that we made will last forever in here, your heart." Sonic said pointing at Sora's heart. The young man smiled and hugged his blue friend with the rest of Team Sonic joining in.

"Thanks guys." Sora said very happy.

"No problem." Sonic and his team said in unison.

"Hey! What about us?" A voice said. Sora and Team Sonic turned to see Donald and Goofy smiling and standing by the entrance.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora said surprised.

"We heard everything. You can't leave us behind. We're your friends too!" Donald said.

"Don't we get a hug?!" Goofy asked very excited for a hug.

"Come here you two!" Sora said in happiness. Donald and Goofy dogpiled Sora as Tikal watched our heroes share one big group hug. She wanted to make Sora's memories last and saw Tails pulling out a camera he had brought when their journey began.

"Hey Tikal, catch." Tails said tossing the camera.

"A camera? Why?" Sora asked.

"We can't let you go back home emptyhanded. You'll need pictures." Carson said.

"That's right!" Hugo retorted. Sora chuckled as Tikal turned on the camera and began taking pictures. Sora took pictures with Donald and Goofy, he showed off his big grin with Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. He made bunny ears with Knuckles and Tails, he let Tikal wrapped her arms around his neck and showed off their smiles. Sora, Carson, and Hugo made peace signs with Sora and the last photo was Sora and all his friends forming hearts with their hands.

"That's the last picture." Tikal said handing the camera to Tails. The two-tailed fox made copies for Sora and themselves to keep, now they were officially a part of their lives forever.

"These are great pictures, I'll treasure them forever." Sora said. The Gummi Ship's navigation system went off, signally their arrival to the last world. Donald, Goofy, and Tails went up to the cockpit and saw the world; our heroes have finally arrived at Hollow Bastion. Sora, Tikal, and Team Sonic saw Hollow Bastion as their pilots landed on the new world.

"Hollow Bastion. We're finally here." Shadow said.

"It's about freaking time." Knuckles said cracking his namesakes. Sora tapped on Tikal's shoulder and the pair went to a private area to talk.

"Tikal, I need to ask. What is the last key of heart?" Sora asked. Tikal simply smiled and made her way back to the cockpit before stopping at the entrance.

"When you find the girl, you care about the most, you'll know." Tikal said before leaving. Sora thought about her words until he finally realized the name of the last key of heart, which brought a smile to his face.

"The Key of Love." Sora whispered.

 **Three More Chapters Everyone!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the eighteenth chapter of Kingdom Hearts X everyone. In this latest chapter, Sora and his friends finally arrive to Hollow Bastion to battle Master Xehanort and Dr. Eggman. The group decide to split up to fight their two enemies, with Sora going after Kairi and Shadow facing Riku. Did they make the right decision to split up or will it come back to haunt them? Enjoy the last three chapters everyone and thanks for sticking around!**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Saving Kairi**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic have finally arrived at Hollow Bastion, the current home of Master Xehanort and Dr. Eggman. Our heroes stepped out and saw the huge waterfall fortress with the castle floating in the air. Sora and Sonic walked up and stop seeing the long drop that awaited them with one slip. The pair saw a path of floating rocks leading to a small fountain resting at the center of the waterfall fortress.

"I guess that's our path." Sora said to his friends.

"Gawrsh, how are we going to get across?" Goofy asked scratching his nose.

"Well Donald is a duck, but we haven't seen him fly at all. So…" Tails said before grabbing Donald by the waist.

"Hey, put me down!" Donald shouted as Tails flew him to the fountain.

"Ah, quit complaining you big chicken!" Silver said summoning his telekinesis. Donald angrily grumbled at Silver as he joined Tails flying to the water fountain.

"Hold on Goofy." Hugo said as Goofy hopped on his back. Hugo followed Tails and Silver with Goofy happily shouted in the air. This left Sora, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Carson back on their floating rock. Carson slung and tighten the duffle bag containing the six keys over his shoulder, he didn't want to leave his sight.

"So, who jumps first?" Carson asked.

"Not me. I'll see you guys at the fountain." Shadow said using his teleportation powers. Sora, Sonic, and Carson saw Shadow teleport to each floating rock until he was just a spec waving at them. Then Tails, Hugo, and Goofy waved as well while Donald angrily chased Silver around their spot.

"I hope you know parkour Sora." Carson said jumping to the first floating rock.

"Ready Sora?" Sonic asked taking his stance.

"Ready!" Sora answered. The Key Blade Master and the blue hedgehog took a huge leap and landed on their first rock. Sora, Sonic, and Carson soon made it to the others; our heroes now needed a way to get to the floating castle. Sora and the gang saw black clouds and purple lightning striking the skies; as if a storm was brewing.

"That castle has to be where they are keeping Kairi." Sora said summoning the Key Blade. Tails and Hugo flew up with Silver levitating right behind, only to be stopped by a strong spell.

"There's a force field shrouding the area. We can't fly over." Tails said.

"Great! So now what?" Knuckles questioned. Suddenly, a magic lift appeared that lead straight to the castle gates.

"Looks like we found our ride." Shadow said. Our heroes were magically summoned to the lift and then transported to the castle. They arrived at the castle gates and made their way to the entrance; all the while Sora sensed a strong dark presence inside. Stopping right at the entrance, Sora felt a sharp pain strike his heart, feel to one knee, and clenched his chest.

"Sora!" Donald said running up to him.

"Do you sense something?" Goofy asked.

"I sense a dark being, it's not Riku. It's someone far more powerful." Sora answered getting up. Sonic and his fiends pulled out their weapons and Carson and Hugo stood by the doors with shotgun and Louisville Slugger in hand.

"Careful." Knuckles said slipping on his brass knuckles.

"Right!" Carson replied cocking his shotgun. Sora felt his revolver he had nearly forgotten on his holster, remembering that he has five rounds left. Sonic raised his hand and counted down, seeing Carson and Hugo nodding and standing back. Once Sonic hit one, the two best friends kicked open the doors to the entrance hall. Sora and the others quickly entered while the two bet friends closed the doors behind them.

"No Heartless." Silver said with bow and arrow in hand.

"This place is creepy." Goofy said.

"I know buddy." Donald said lightly shaking in fear.

"Come on." Sora whispered leading the way. Our heroes slowly walked and checked their surroundings for any danger. Unknown, the enchantress from before was stalking them in the darkness. Sora can feel the enchantress' presence but was not acknowledge until Carson began sniffing the area. Sonic and the others saw Carson walking up front and continued sniffing the air.

"What is it Carson?" Hugo asked his best friend.

"You got something?" Shadow added twirling his dual Sai. Carson took a few deep sniffs, put his shotgun in the duffle bag, and pulled out his pair of machetes.

"I smell…reptile. No, it's…a dragon." Carson stated.

"I feel it too." Sora uttered gripping the Key Blade. Laughter was heard from the darkness and the enchantress revealed herself; the evil sorceress Maleficent.

"My name is Maleficent, and I must say I'm very impressed." Maleficent said approaching our heroes with her staff. "The boy sensed my presence, but the strange creature with a flame on his tail figured out what I truly am." Maleficent stated with an evil chuckle.

"You're…a dragon!" Donald said in disbelief.

"Yes! Master Xehanort has summoned me." Maleficent retorted. "The King of Darkness shall claim all seven keys and the light from Kingdom Hearts shall never shine again. And your souls will be mine, hahahaha!" Maleficent evilly laughed. Her staff released a powerful green mist that shrouded Maleficent, causing Sora and the gang to back away.

"Oh crap!" Tails said looking up. The green mist vanished; revealing Maleficent had transformed into her dragon form. Suddenly, a magical barrier blocked all exits, except for the path behind Maleficent, trapping our heroes. The evil enchantress roared and stomped at her opponents, shaking the entire castle and causing our heroes to freeze in fear.

"Holy…" Knuckles didn't finish as the dragon's tail swiped at him.

"Watch out!" Donald said pushing Knuckles away. Maleficent unleashed her burning flames at Sora and the gang, barely avoiding the fire. Sora was slammed at the wall by the tail, temporarily knocking him unconscious. He quickly recovered in time to see the jaws of the dragon coming down on him. Sora used the Key Blade to catch the jaws, but they were beginning to close shut.

"I can't hold on." Sora said desperately trying to keep the jaws open. A blue burr moved at the speed of sound and slashed the dragon's chest, dropping Sora to the ground. The Key Blade Master saw Sonic standing in front of him and his katana blades dripping with blood.

"We'll take care of Maleficent! You rescue Kairi!" Sonic said blocking Maleficent's claws. Sora saw Knuckles and Carson sliding under the dragon and slashed/punched with machetes and brass knuckles respectively. Tails, Silver, and Hugo swarmed the sorceress from the air; they were handling their own for now. Donald, Goofy, and Shadow dodged her tail and ran over to Sora.

"Shadow! Get Sora, Donald, and Goofy out of here!" Knuckles shouted breaking some teeth.

"Get out of here now!" Tails yelled delivering powerful blows with his bo-staff. Sonic and Carson slashed and stabbed at Maleficent's chest with gave determined smirks to Sora. Sora nodded in response as he, Donald, Goofy, and Shadow baseball slide under Maleficent right at the entrance. Donald and Goofy ran ahead while Sora and Shadow stayed back to take one last glance.

"We'll be back!" Shadow shouted to his foster brothers and friends.

"Good luck!" Sora said and left with Shadow. Maleficent shook off her opponents, but Sonic and the others stood their ground with smiles. Sonic twirled his pair of katana blades, Knuckles cracked his namesakes, and Tails spins his spins his bo-staff behind his back. Silver pulled out three arrows for his bow, Hugo tightly gripped his hockey stick, and Carson roared while wielding his machetes.

"This is for our home Mobius." Sonic said with venom. Team Sonic and Maleficent lunged at each other, a huge fire blast shaking the entire castle once again. Meanwhile, Sora lead Donald, Goofy, and Shadow deeper into the castle walls until they reached a crossroads. The four searched the pathways for any sound until Sora felt something strong beating in his heart.

"Whoa." Sora said to himself. Three paths laid before the quartet until Sora stared down the middle path. Sora looked out and saw a vision of Kairi locked in chains and looking at him with tears. For a moment, Sora saw her blue, lifeless eyes staring at him before his vision disappeared.

"This way!" Sora said running down the middle path.

"Sora!" Donald shouted running after the Key Blade Master.

"Come on Goofy!" Shadow said following his friends.

"Wait for me." Goofy replied. The four heroes traveled the middle path until they reach a door that has heavily sealed. Sora placed his hands on the door and another vison played before; it was the moment Master Xehanort had stripped Kairi of her light. It was vague, but all Sora saw was Kairi's body going limp and Master Xehanort evilly laughing before leaving.

"No!" Sora shouted summoning the Key Blade. He sung at the door, but the magic barrier kept the Key Blade at bay. Donald and Goofy watched Sora angrily and tearfully swinging at the barrier, but Shadow held them back from interfering. Sora was blasted back by the barrier and collapsed on one knee, breathing heavily.

"I can't break through. Is this where my journey ends?" Sora asked in doubt.

"No way!" Donald answered summoning his powerful spells.

"Not without our king and your friends." Goofy said tackling the barrier with his shield. Shadow held out his hand for Sora, who accepted it and stood back up.

"Come on you lazy bum. You have to fight for your friends." Shadow said attacking the barrier. Seeing the trio helping him breakthrough was all the motivation Sora needed; he was going to save Kairi. The four smashed and smashed at the barrier, until Sora used all the strength in his heart to finally break the barrier.

"We did it! Come on!" Sora shouted break down the door. Donald, Goofy, and Shadow followed the Key Blade Master down the staircase to the dungeon. When the reached the dungeon, Sora saw the lifeless Kairi inside the cell and collapsed onto his knees.

"Kairi!" Sora whispered. Donald, Goofy, and Shadow stood behind their friend until they heard a familiar voice coming from the darkness.

"I told you she is gone." The voice appeared revealing Riku. Sora got back on his feet and saw his best friend wielding the Dark Key Blade.

"Is that a…" Goofy tried to finish.

"Yes, a Key Blade. A more powerful Key Blade than the one you carry." Riku said standing in front of his foes.

"Riku?" Sora said slowly walking up. He was met with a huge slash by the Dark Key Blade to sent him crashing into a wall.

"Don't try to talk me out of it. The Darkness runs in my blood." Riku said watching Sora struggling to get up. Riku encircled Sora but was met with Shadow standing between them with his dual Sai.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked in shock.

"If you want to kill Sora, you'll have to go through me." Shadow responded with venom. Donald and Goofy carefully dragged Sora away and left the pair alone to battle.

"So that's how it's going to be fool?" Riku questioned turning around.

"What's stopping you? Come get me." Shadow egged on. Clenching his fist tight, Riku tackled Shadow and both crashed into the entrance hall. Shadow fought Riku with everything he has, he was going to keep his promise or die trying.

"Shadow!" Sora shouted seeing the fight.

"I made a promise Sora. Go rescue Kairi! Now!" Shadow shouted back dodging the Dark Key Blade. Sora closed his eyes shut, before nodding and going up to Kairi's cell, calling her name.

"Kairi, Kairi." Sora called out. Donald and Goofy picked the lock open, allowing Sora to rush in and grabbed her shoulders. Kairi slowly lifted her head, her dull blue eyes losing the spark and she finally spoke in a monotone voice.

"You left me here to die." Kairi said monotonously.

"No! I didn't! I came all this way to save you." Sora replied.

"You left me to be trapped in darkness. You let my light die." Kairi responded. Hearing those words mad Sora begin to cry while Donald and Goofy looked on in sadness.

"No, this isn't you Kairi." Sora said sobbing. "I'm sorry Kairi. I came to save you, but I was too late. Xehanort has stripped your light, it's gone." Sora cried. He didn't care if she was gone, Sora hugged Kairi tight; never letting go. When she felt Sora hugging him, Kairi's expression change to shock and a small spark appeared in her eyes. Sora then remembered the greatest memory of all, the day they shared the Paopu Fruit.

"The Paopu Fruit." Sora said to himself before looking at Kairi. "When someone shares a Paopu Fruit with the one they truly love, their destinies are intertwined forever. You light was never gone, it's been inside of me all this time." Sora said finally realizing. He released Kairi and stood up in shock, looking up into the stars above him. Staring into space, Sora turned to Donald and Goofy with Kairi slowly staring up at Sora.

"I know what to do to save Kairi." Sora uttered. Donald and Goofy watched Sora dropping the Key Blade and pulling out the revolver. It was at that moment Sonic and the others arrived to see Sora holding the revolver. Carson and Hugo ran up and broke the chains off Kairi and freed her. Sonic and his friends stared with open mouths as Sora held the gun revolver at his heart and smiled at them. He allowed a few tears to drip down his cheeks and finally spoke up.

"Heh." Sora smiled before turning to Kairi. "Kairi, I love you." Sora finally saying those three words. Hearing those words caused the spark in Kairi's eyes and she finally stood up.

"NO!" Sonic shouted. Too late, Sora pulled the trigger and a bright light appeared. Two lights emerged out of Sora's heart and the Key Blade Master slowly fell to the ground. Kairi stared in horror as her light finally returned to her heart, bringing her back. Kairi felt tears forming in her eyes seeing Sora slowly fall to the floor.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted running towards him. When she reached him, he completely vanished along with his heart. The only thing left was the revolver and the Key Blade, which now appeared in Sonic's hand. As for the revolver, in reappeared with the holster around Carson's waist. Kairi collapsed to her knees as she saw the last of Sora slowly vanish in her hands.

"No." Kairi whispered. Suddenly, Heartless busted through and attacked Kairi, but Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails fought them off to let her escape.

"Go Kairi! Now!" Knuckles shouted. Kairi ran over to Donald and Goofy and escaped the dungeon. Silver, Carson, and Hugo followed them, but not before seeing that Riku and Shadow had disappeared.

"Shadow's gone!" Carson shouted before a Heartless attacked him.

"We have to go now!" Silver said firing an arrow.

"This way!" Hugo yelled leading the way. Kairi stopped at the entrance and saw Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails running up the stairs and the Heartless disappearing. Sonic stopped by Kairi, who looked at him with sadness and tears falling.

"He's gone." Kairi quietly said. Sonic gently grabbed her hand and gave her a sadden smile.

"Let's go." Sonic said. The pair escaped the dungeon with their friends as the Heartless disappeared. However, only one Heartless remained in the dungeon; a Shadow Heartless with deep blue eyes. The Shadow moved its head side to side and looked up the stairs. The small Heartless slowly climbed the stairs like a small child one by one. It climbed until it finally reached the top and happily closed its eyes, almost as if it was smiling.

 _"_ _Squeak."_ The Shadow squeaked. It walked towards the entrance of the castle, where Donald, Goofy, Sonic and the gang stood in the area and the small Heartless saw the most beautiful being ever; Kairi. Kairi wiped away her tears and saw the small Heartless looking up at her. Sonic and the others watched her kneel at the small Heartless and said one word.

"Sora." Kairi whispered.

 **Two More Chapters Everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the second to last chapter of Kingdom Hearts X. Picking right after Sora's sacrifice, Kairi and the others see a small Heartless appearing and return it to is original form. You will also get to see what happened to Shadow and Riku in the last chapter. I want to thank everyone that had stuck by and enjoyed the story. Although I have not gotten any reviews for my crossover, I have enjoyed my crossover story everyone.**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Breaking the Curse**

 **Hollow Bastion**

Kairi could not believe what she had witness; Sora, the young man she had fallen in love with, sacrificed himself to restore her light. She felt her heart break in two seeing her friend had vanish when she was freed. The Heartless then attacked her, Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic but they were able to escape. Our heroes lead Kairi back to the entrance hall where they had defeated Maleficent. They stayed there for a short rest, but Kairi looked back at the entrance with tears.

"Kairi?" Sonic asked walking up.

"Sora came all this way to save me. But I lead him to his death." Kairi said in sadness. Sonic was joined by Knuckles and Tails approaching him and placing their hands on her shoulders.

"Xehanort stripped the light from your heart. You did not know." Sonic said.

"You should have seen him during our journey." Knuckles retorted. "He risked his life slaying Heartless just to get to you. There were times he felt like quitting, but he had us by his side for support and we took on the darkness together. Then came our arrival to the Death Star, that's where we know his light will never die out." Knuckles finished speaking. Kairi was shocked in awe hearing Sora's determination as Tails took over for Knuckles.

"Riku came and wanted to break his will." Tails said. "Riku was consumed by the darkness by that time, and he was going to destroy Sora. It was an emotional fight, nothing was going to stop from breaking Riku free of the darkness. Riku nearly killed him, but somehow he was still standing with blood seeping from his mouth." Tails explained. Kairi placed her hand over her heart, closed her eyes, and tearfully smiled hearing Sora's sacrifice.

"We knew right there that he had the strongest heart ever." Sonic said.

"Sora, please come back to me." Kairi whispered. It was at this time Kairi sensed a strong presence coming. Donald and Goofy turned to see a Shadow Heartless standing at the entrance, moving its head side to side.

"A Heartless! Get it!" Donald shouted as he Goofy, Silver, and Hugo were ready to attack.

"No wait! Look!" Carson said stopping his friends. Our heroes watched the small Heartless walked up to Kari and stared up. Kairi felt tears of happiness beginning to form as she kneeled at the Shadow and felt a small smile. The Shadow's eyes were a deep ocean blue, the same color eyes just like the young Key Blade wielder.

"Sora?" Kairi whispered. The small Heartless closed its eyes in happiness and reached behind with something in its hand. Kairi saw the Shadow place the item in her hand and gasped in shock, it was her lucky charm. Sora's dream played before her eyes, which brought tears of happiness dripping down her cheeks. She closed the distance and hugged the Shadow, her friend had return.

"You came back." Kairi quietly said. Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic silently watch the reunion with small smiles. Kairi lightly sobbed in joy and a single tear hit the small Heartless in her arms. A bright light shrouded the pair, forcing Sonic and his friends to shield their eyes. Soon, the light began to fade, and our heroes saw the greatest sight ever. There, holding a happily crying Kairi in his arms, was their friend Sora back in human form.

"Kairi, thank you." Sora said in gratitude. His true love didn't care and cried in his chest, very happy she had Sora back.

"I thought I would never see you again." Kairi said looking up at him. "But Sonic and our friends told me everything. You are my hero in my eyes, and now we can go home." Kairi whispered. Sora released himself from the hug and placed his hands on his shoulders, giving Kairi the smile she had missed seeing.

"Not yet Kairi. We need to save Riku." Sora said. She wiped away her tears and nodded in response, she knew that their friend needed their help.

"If you fight, I will fight right beside you." Kairi stated clearly.

"Our fight against Master Xehanort will be dangerous." Sora replied.

"Huh, danger? I laugh at the face of danger. Hahaha." Kairi lightly laughed. Sora chuckled before seeing Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic smiling at him. Sonic walked up with the Key Blade in his hand with Carson twirling the revolver in his hand. Sonic held the Key Blade up and Sora slowly accepted the weapon that chose him to defeat the darkness.

"You're going to need the Key Blade to defeat Xehanort." Sonic said.

"I'm going to need your help too." Sora responded. Sonic nodded, and Carson tossed the revolver to Sora, who twirled and put it in his holster. Suddenly, a powerful light appeared in Kairi's heart with the Key Blade and six keys of heart responding. Sora covered his eyes until the light vanished and the seventh and final key of heart rested in Kairi's hands.

"The seventh and final key!" Goofy said. Kairi looked down at the key in her hand and stared back at Sora in a mixture of surprise and shock. The young man gave a smile to his true love seeing the last key of heart in her hands.

"The Key of Love." A voice said in the darkness. Sora and the group turned around to Tikal walking in and smiling at her friends. "It is created from the light of the princess the Key Blade Master has fallen in love with. When their hearts are intertwined, their love for each other creates the key that will save Kingdom Hearts." Tikal explained. Sora and Kairi's mind flashed as a memory played; the night they shared the Paopu Fruit.

"The Paopu Fruit. Our destinies are intertwined." Kairi said in realization. She felt Sora gently grab her hand and squeezed it, both of their hearts beating in love. Kairi stared into Sora's ocean-blue eyes and Sora kissed her cheek, feeling a spark powering the light in their hearts.

"Yes, now and forever." Sora said staring into her eyes. Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic turned to see the darkness beginning to shroud the castle from the inside out. Tikal back away in fear upon seeing the shadows, but Carson and Hugo saved her from being shrouded. Silver grabbed the duffle bag carrying the first six keys of heart and let Kairi to carry the final key.

"Come on guys! We need to save Kingdom Hearts!" Knuckles shouted.

"Let's go!" Sora shouted back running ahead holding Kairi by her hand. Tails and Hugo flew up and escaped inside the castle, carrying Donald and Goofy with them. Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver followed their friends while Carson held Tikal's hand and blew flames to hold off the darkness before escaping. After regrouping deep inside the castle, Sora and Kairi noticed that one of the three hedgehogs were missing; where did Shadow end up?

"Sora, where is Shadow?" Silver asked worriedly.

"Last thing I remembered was Shadow fighting Riku before I did what I did." Sora answered.

"We can't leave without both Shadow and Riku." Knuckles said searching his surroundings.

"Gawrsh, do you think he's okay?" Goofy asked.

"Shadow is one tough hedgehog. No way will the Heartless take him." Donald replied.

"I don't know. Even the Ultimate Lifeform can be push to his limits." Sonic said in deep thought.

"We must keep moving now." Tikal stated seeing the darkness coming up fast.

"Let's go, I know where Master Xehanort might be hiding." Kairi said running ahead.

"You heard the lady, let's go!" Tails reminded. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic followed Kairi to find their friend. Meanwhile in the lab, Master Xehanort angrily paced in a circle with Dr. Eggman and Scourge watching him. He was extremely upset that our heroes had arrived and began to the dispose the darkness.

"This is your fault Dr. Eggman. You failed in eliminating those fools." Xehanort angrily said.

"I paid my price! I lost two of my most faithful subjects because of you." Eggman replied with much anger in his system. At that moment, the doors opened to reveal Riku leading a chained victim inside. Master Xehanort stopped pacing to see Riku drag his chained victim and set him in front of his master.

"What is this Riku?" Xehanort demanded.

"I captured one of Sora's new friends." Riku said lifting his victim's head. Dr. Eggman and Scourge evilly chuckled upon seeing Shadow gritting his teeth in pain due to Riku pulling his hair/quills.

"Shadow the Hedgehog! How nice of you to join us." Eggman evilly cackled.

"Looks like we finally stopped…" Scourge didn't finish as he felt a sharp pain strike his heart. Dr. Eggman watched in horror seeing a dark ball hitting Scourge's chest and the same darkness appearing in Xehanort hands.

"You did not capture him. I did. I have no use for you anymore filthy creature." Xehanort said. Snapping his fingers, a Heartless screeched out of Scourge's chest and shrouded him in darkness. Shadow watched in horror seeing Scourge scream in agony as the Heartless stripped his heart out. The only thing that was left was a strand from Scourge's quills and a pool of darkness. Dr. Eggman backed away in fear, catching Master Xehanort's attention and stopping his tracks.

"What have you done? We had a deal!" Eggman shouted.

"Hahaha, but you failed your end of our deal." Xehanort replied. Eggman felt a sharp pain in his arm, looked down, and saw Xehanort's hand on his wrist. The darkness of the Heartless slowly consumed Dr. Eggman alive and Shadow and Riku, unfortunately, had the best seats in the house. Xehanort evilly smirked as Eggman begged for mercy, but it was far too late for him.

"No! Please…you can't…" Eggman lastly said as the Heartless finally consumed him. Just like Scourge, only a pool of darkness along with Eggman's goggles were left behind. Riku felt fear strike his heart seeing the damage; Shadow tried to free himself, but it was useless.

"Master, what did you do to them?" Riku uttered in shock.

"That fool was nothing more than a maggot. I no longer required him." Xehanort said now standing in front of Shadow. "Now then Riku, tell me how you were able to capture this…hedgehog if you don't mind speaking?" Xehanort asked giving Shadow a venomous glare. The black hedgehog just spat in his face and Riku punched him down before answering the question.

"We were battling outside Kairi's cell." Riku began answering. "Sora had arrived with his friends by his side. I was planning to kill Sora, but this hedgehog got in my way. He said if I wanted to get to Sora, I had to go through him. We fought each other outside, until a black stream formed from the Black Heart shrouded and trapped him in chains…" Riku didn't finish as Xehanort smack him hard. Xehanort beat Riku down in an onslaught before finally stopping.

"You allowed Sora to rescue Kairi!" Xehanort shouted and beat Riku down.

"Please master…" Riku begged until Xehanort kicked him down again. Just then, the doors busted down and Sora and his friends finally arrived. Master Xehanort saw Hugo carrying the duffle bag containing the six keys and Kairi holding the final key. Sora and Sonic saw Xehanort snap his fingers again as the Black Heart gave off a dark mist. The spell pulled Riku up with the Dark Key Blade over his head; Xehanort was ordering Riku to deliver the blow to Shadow.

"Xehanort! No!" Tails shouted but was held back Carson.

"It's an ultimatum Tails. Either we give him the keys or Shadow dies." Carson explained.

"Precisely! Now, hand over the Seven Keys of Heart!" Xehanort demanded.

"We're never giving up the keys!" Sora shouted back. Xehanort angrily roared and ordered Riku to kill Shadow.

"Riku, end Shadow's life right now!" Xehanort ordered. Shadow looked up to Riku's eyes and saw something in them, remorse. He knew the old Riku was still inside and he was going to break him free.

"Riku, you have to listen me." Shadow said. "You can't let the darkness in your heart destroy you. You must remember the light, remember your friends. You were excited to explore more worlds with Sora and Kairi. The three of you have an unbreakable bond, nothing will even dare to break it. Fight it Riku, fight it!" Shadow shouted. Riku clenched his teeth and felt his head and heart racked in pain. Xehanort was losing his slave and Sora and Kairi spoke to their friend.

"Riku! Come back home to Destiny Islands!" Sora shouted. The memory of Destiny Islands played in Riku's mind, from meeting Team Sonic to the Heartless destroying his home.

"My…home." Riku said in pain.

"Riku! We're Sora's light! He needs you back!" Kairi shouted.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Riku shouted in pain. Master Xehanort watched in shock and horror as Riku grabbed the Black Heart and ripped it off. Riku then smashed the cursed necklace on the floor, shattering it and breaking the curse. A bright light emerged from his heart, heavily weakening Master Xehanort's magic.

"NO!" Xehanort shouted. The bright light vanished and Riku had return to his original form. Sora, Kairi, and the rest of our heroes shouted and cheered in happiness seeing Riku return. Riku opened his eyes to see Shadow smiling at him and gave a small one in return.

"Thank you." Riku mouthed before turning to Xehanort. "The curse is broken Xehanort. My friends helped me find my light again. Whenever Sora's trapped in darkness, I know I'll be there to help him back up." Riku stated now gripping the Dark Key Blade. Master Xehanort threw a dark ball and the Heartless popped up and attacked our heroes.

"Watch out!" Sora shouted sliding in to help Riku. Shadow broke free of his chains and attacked the Heartless. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails shoved and fought off the growing Heartless with Donald and goofy. Silver and Carson guarded Kairi and Tikal, disposing as many Heartless as they could, leaving Hugo alone. The hornet was jumped by a Viper Heartless, causing him to drop the duffle bag and the Heartless claiming it for Master Xehanort.

"No!" Hugo shouted destroying the Viper Heartless. It was too late as Xehanort grab the bag and a Bat Heartless swooped in to grab the final key. Sora and his friends gasped in horror, Master Xehanort now has the Seven Keys of Heart and Kingdom Hearts was doomed.

"At long last, the Seven Keys of Heart are finally mine!" Master Xehanort evilly chuckled. Spreading his arms out, Xehanort disappeared with the Keys of Heart just Sora and Sonic jumped in to stop him. Both friends angrily slammed their fists on the ground, knowing they lost the keys.

"No." Sonic said clenching his fist. Sora slammed his fist in anger too, but he composed himself and stood up. He helped Sonic to his feet as his best friend Riku threw the Dark Key Blade down and slumped against the wall. Riku ran his hand through his hair and banged his elbow against the wall, not caring he hit his funny bone.

"This is my fault. I fell for Xehanort's lies. I let myself be consumed in darkness." Riku said.

"You didn't know. You weren't yourself." Donald said.

"Don't be yourself up Riku." Goofy exclaimed.

"That's right Riku." A voice said out loud. Sora and his friends searched for the source of the voice and saw King Mickey popping out.

"Your Majesty." Donald exclaimed cheerfully.

"You're here." Goofy added. King Mickey hugged his two lifelong friends before stopping at Sora and Team Sonic. The Key Blade master and Team Sonic bowed in respect at the king before his royal highness spoke up.

"Well done Sora. You were able to retrieve the Seven Keys of Heart." King Mickey said.

"But we lost them to Xehanort. He's going to destroy Kingdom Hearts." Sora exclaimed.

"How do we stop someone of pure darkness?" Sonic asked the king.

"The same way you fellas have done from the beginning, fight." King Mickey answered. "You and Team Sonic have proven that the light will never die in a person's heart. You displayed great courage, friendship, determination, and heart. Sora, you have the Key Blade that can unlock the door to Kingdom Hearts. Xehanort knows that as well." King Mickey finished explaining. Sora looked down at the Key Blade as Riku and Kairi joined him by his side.

"But what if I fail? What happens then?" Sora asked. He felt Kairi holding his hand and Riku patted his shoulder, each one smiling at him.

"You will not fail because you have us, your friends." Riku said.

"As long as we're together, we can take on the whole world." Kairi reminded. Sora smiled as he saw Donald and Goofy nodded in return and Team Sonic giving him the thumbs up. The blue hedgehog approached the Key Blade master, held out his hand and smiled at his best friend.

"You ready?" Sonic asked smirking. Sora chuckled and took Sonic's hand, they had one last fight and they will face it together.

"I'm ready." Sora answered. The Key Blade and Chaos Emeralds glowed in unison, signally their next stop to Kingdom Hearts. Sora, Riku, and Kairi held hands as they and their friends magically left Hollow Bastion and to their last stop.

"Let's go." Sora said one last time.

 **Final Chapter's Next!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Finally, this the last chapter of my crossover story Kingdom Hearts X. The longest story I've ever written in terms of words and chapters, it's quite an accomplishment. Anyway, Sora and his friends will finally face Master Xehanort with the fate of Kingdom Hearts on the line. I want to thank everyone who at least read or follow the story from the beginning. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of my first crossover story. Enjoy Everyone!**

 **Chapter Twenty: Goodbye**

Sora has finally saved his two best friends Riku and Kairi from Master Xehanort. They're finally together again and now must face Master Xehanort along with King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic. The Key Blade and Chaos Emeralds have transported our heroes to world of darkness, with only a set of white doors at the center. Sora, Sonic, and King Mickey saw the door at the center; questioning whether that was the door to Kingdom Hearts.

"Your Majesty, is that…" Sonic could not finish his sentence.

"Yes, Sonic. Kingdom Hearts." King Mickey answered.

"Whoa." Sora said in awe. Riku and Kairi stood beside their friend but the silver-haired boy looked down in defeat. Riku was feeling complete remorse for falling victim to the darkness. Sora and Kairi saw Riku's sadden expression and the Key Blade master placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Riku?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry Sora and Kairi." Riku apologized. "I said some of the worst things that should have not been said. I wasn't myself throughout Xehanort's spell and I nearly killed Sora. I know that I'll never repair my mistakes but can you two find it in your hearts to forgive." Riku asked. Just hearing their friend's words was more than enough for Kairi to hug him. Sora stood in front of Riku, gave him his classic smile, and gripped his shoulder in happiness.

"You don't need to apologize." Sora said. "We'll make mistakes later, but we'll always forgive each other because we're friends. That's the most important thing about friends, we'll always be a part of each other's lives. Even our new friends that we made." Sora said pointing to King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic.

"That's right Riku. We forgive you." Kairi said smiling. Riku cheerfully laughed and hugged his two friends, grateful they have and will always forgive him.

"Thanks guys." Riku said releasing his best friends. Suddenly, a black mist was summoned at Kingdom Hearts and Master Xehanort appeared with the Seven Keys of Heart. A magical barrier also appeared and surrounded Kingdom Hearts, cutting off our heroes. Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy banged on the barrier, but the barrier's magic sent them back flying. This left Sora, King Mickey, and Team Sonic to battle Master Xehanort.

"Oh no! We're cut off." Donald shouted.

"We can't get through!" Goofy exclaimed. Sora ran up to the barrier and banged on it, seeing Riku and Kairi banging back. The young Key Blade master angrily slammed against the barrier, he was cut off from his friends again.

"Sora, don't worry about us. You stop Master Xehanort." Riku said giving him the thumbs up. Sora nodded in response before moving over to Kairi and placed his hand on the barrier. Kairi mirrored Sora and placed her hand too, the two young lovers smiled at each other. Sora then did what he did back on the Gummi Ship, he formed a heart with his hands. Kairi gasp with tears forming, smiled, and returned the gesture.

"I'll come back to you. I promise." Sora said.

"I know you will." Kairi replied. Giving one last smile, Sora turned back to see King Mickey with his own Key Blade and Team Sonic smiling as well.

"Come on fellas!" King Mickey said charging ahead. Sora and Team Sonic followed the king to the door to Kingdom Hearts. Master Xehanort was placing each key into its keyhole with a small glimmer shining from the other side. He was successful in placing six of the seven keys and stood with the last key in his hands.

"At long last. Kingdom Hearts will finally fall at my hands." Xehanort exclaimed. As he slowly inserted the final key, an arrow struck him and exploded on impact. Xehanort dusted himself off and turned to see Silver smirking with his bow in hand. Sora and King Mickey wielded their respective Key Blades along with Team Sonic gripping their weapons.

"Xehanort! Stop this right now!" King Mickey ordered.

"You dare stop my conquest for darkness." Master Xehanort angrily replied. "When will you realize that darkness created all the worlds and why darkness ends all of them. Why not accept the darkness that lies deep within all your hearts? With one touch of the darkness in my heart, the light to Kingdom Hearts will be destroyed forever!" Xehanort finished laughing manically. Sora looked back at Kairi and the others before turning back with a determined expression.

"That's where you're wrong!" Sora shouted. "You may believe that all hearts are weak, but the light in them does not die out. The greatest light of all is friendship, because my friends will always lead me to the light. As long as I have my friends by my side, I can take on the world." Sora stated. Sonic and his friends got into their battles stances as their leader added to Sora's speech.

"You will have to kill us to destroy Kingdom Hearts!" Sonic added. Master Xehanort once again laughed manically as he began to transform. Sora, King Mickey, and Team Sonic slowly backed away while Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy watched in horror. Master Xehanort's transformation was complete, he was now the powerful Heartless Dark Side. The huge Heartless roared at our heroes and spoke in a demonic voice at all who adre challenge him.

"Fools! Kingdom Hearts will die! The light shall never shine again!" Xehanort demonically screeched. Sora and King Mickey gripped their Key Blades tight but were surprised by the sudden laughter coming from Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Now it's time to show our real power!" Shadow said. He pulled out the Amethyst Purple Chaos Emerald from under his shirt as it glowed brightly. "Chaos Control! Super Shadow!" Shadow chanted. Just like that, Shadow transformed into his Super Form and levitated in the air with his dual Sai. Sora and King Mickey watched in awe as Sonic and the others pulled out their respective Chaos Emerald.

"Let's do it! Chaos Control! Super Carson!" Carson chanted next holding the Aquamarine Green Chaos Emerald. He turned golden as well and now sported a flaming mohawk.

"Chaos Control! Super Silver!" Silver shouted at the Diamond Silver Chaos Emerald, transforming into his Super Form.

"Chaos Control! Super Hugo!" Hugo yelled gripping the Turquoise Teal Chaos Emerald. The hornet's wings became flames and he became gold with red stripes on his stinger.

"Chaos Control! Super Tails!" Tails chanted holding up the Topaz Yellow Chaos Emerald. His twin-tails became flames as joined Silver, Hugo, Carson, and Shadow in the air.

"Chaos Control! Super Knuckles!" Knuckles chanted at the Ruby Red Chaos Emerald and transformed into his Super Form. Sonic shouted at Xehanort as the Cyan Blue Chaos Emerald glowed brightly around his neck.

"Chaos Control! Super Sonic!" Sonic shouted at Xehanort and transformed into his Super Form. The magic that illuminated the Chaos Emerald sprinkled over Sora and King Mickey, allowing the pair to join Team Sonic as Xehanort roared. Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy witness the whole scene in amazement as the battle between light and darkness was on.

"Try and stop us now!" Super Sonic shouted.

"Rrrraaaahhhh!" Dark Side loudly roared.

"Let's go!" Sora shouted. Sora, King Mickey, and Team Sonic lunged at Master Xehanort. Sora and King Mickey attacked the arms of Dark Side with their Key Blades and Team Sonic use the power of Chaos Emeralds to attack. Dark Side swatted away Sora and King Mickey, but Team Sonic remained in the air still in their battle stances. Dark Side summoned a dark energy ball while Team Sonic powered up.

"Chaos Control!" Team Sonic chanted sending their blast. Dark Side sent his dark energy blast at Team Sonic's blast, both canceled each other; it was a stalemate.

"We can't break through the darkness!" Sora shouted.

"Yes, but the darkness always swallows the light." Dark Side said with venom. Tentacles were summoned and wrapped around each member of Team Sonic. Sonic and his friends struggled to break free as the darkness slowly shrouded them.

"No!" Sora shouted in horror.

"No!" King Mickey shouted as well.

"With our last breath, we give our light to the Key Blade Master!" Team Sonic chanted in unison. Dark Side pulled Team Sonic inside his black heart, trapping them to the horror of Sora and the others. Dark Side roared as the Chaos Emeralds fell to the ground, each giving a bright light inside. Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy could not believe their eyes; their friends were gone forever.

"No!" Riku shouted banging the magic barrier. Sora and King Mickey dodged the tentacles of Dark Side as the Key Blade master desperately tried to reach the Chaos Emeralds. Just as Sora was about to reach the Chaos Emeralds, Dark Side caught the young man's feet and began to drag him away. Sora gripped the ground as hard as he can and turned to see King Mickey struggling in a tentacle. Using all his strength, Sora grabbed all seven Chaos Emeralds.

"I got them!" Sora shouted before he was dragged up. Dark Side demonically laughed at the pair in his grasp, he has finally achieved his goal.

"At last! Kingdom Hearts is finally mine!" Dark Side roared. King Mickey was swallowed first, leaving Sora to struggle and stare up in horror. He felt the dread in his heart, he failed to save Kingdom Hearts. Everything he did with his friends was all for nothing as tears of sadness formed in his eyes. He looked at the barrier to see Riku, Donald, and Goofy watching in utter fear. He then turned to Kairi, who had tears dripping down her cheeks seeing her true love one last time.

"Forgive me Kairi. I'm sorry." Sora said. He turned back to dark Side and closed his eyes, finally accepting his fate. Dark Side swallowed Sora in his black heart, the Key Blade master softly cried with the Chaos Emeralds in his arms. Dark Side evilly laughed in victory as Sora was swallowed in, a tear hitting the Chaos Emeralds. Suddenly, a bright light burst through Dark Side black heart, causing him extreme pain.

"What is happening?!" Dark Side shrieked in pain.

"What's going on?" Donald asked in shock.

"I don't know!" Goofy answered. Riku and Kairi watched the scene unfold, the Chaos Emeralds circled around Sora. Sora closed his eyes as the power of the Chaos Emeralds fused with his heart. His outfit became white with gold accents and the Key Blade was summoned. Sora's eyes, now ruby red, opened to see the spirits of Team Sonic smiling at him.

"All for one…!" Sonic said holding out his fist. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo joined their leader with their fists out. King Mickey appeared as well with his fist out, smiling at the Key Blade master. Sora closed his eyes again and smiled, the nightmares were finally gone.

"One for all!" Sora said pounding his fist. The bright light exploded, Sora was freed as Dark Side clenched his heart. The newly transformed Sora wielded the new Chaos Key Blade, which had fused with the Chaos Emeralds and gave off a multi-colored aura. Riku, Donald, and Goofy cheered while Kairi gasped and cried in joy seeing her true love again.

"No! This is impossible!" Dark Side roared in pain. Just then, King Mickey broke free of his imprisonment and joined Sora. King Mickey and Sora smiled at each other and both held out their Key Blades, a spark formed when both weapons touched. Dark Side screeched as seen lights, the colors of Team Sonic, poured out of Xehanort's heart. Team Sonic, freed and in the super forms, rejoined Sora and King Mickey.

"Aaaaahhhhh! This can't be happening!" Dark Side yelled.

"Sora, destroy the heart!" Sonic shouted. Sora aimed the Chaos Key Blade at Dark Side's heart, powering it up. King Mickey pointed his Key Blade at the heart as well and Team Sonic powered up their super forms. A bright golden light shrouded the darkness completely, signally the end of Master Xehanort's reign of darkness.

"I know now, Kingdom Hearts is light! Darkness be gone!" Sora shouted.

"Chaos Control!" Our heroes chanted in unison. The gold light struck Dark Side's heart, destroying the main source of darkness. Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy shielded their eyes from the light as it destroyed the magic barrier.

"NO!" Master Xehanort shouted one last time as he was finally destroyed. Sora, King Mickey, and Team Sonic ascended down slowly at the door to Kingdom Hearts. Our heroes saw the key of Love floating down and place itself in the final keyhole. Once the final key was in, the lock clicked, and the doors opened with the light seeping out.

"Whoa." Sora quietly said.

"Sora." King Mickey said motioning at the Chaos Key Blade. Sora nodded, and the pair pointed the Key Blades at the light. A powerful light hit Kingdom Hearts, fully opening the doors. Our heroes saw all the worlds they saved freed of the Heartless and returned to their former glory. Sora, King Mickey, and Team Sonic returned to their normal forms as Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy ran up to them.

"You did it!" Riku and Kairi shouted and hugged Sora. Sora laughed and hugged his friends, crying tears of joy.

"We did it, together!" Sora said. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy dog-piled and hugged Sora, falling to the ground. After hugging his friends, Sora released himself and saw Team Sonic with big grins on their faces. Sora shouted in happiness and ran up to Sonic, hugging the blue hedgehog. Knuckles and the others group hugged their friend in extreme joy.

"Thanks guys." Sora said.

"Thank you, Sora, Key Blade Master." Sonic replied. At that moment, Tikal magically appeared in front of Kingdom Hearts with a grateful smile. Sora and Team Sonic released themselves and saw Tikal motion to the light. The light transformed into a portal, revealing Mobius free of darkness. Amy, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, and Sticks were back to normal and stood on the other side of the portal.

"Mobius, it's back." Tails said in awe.

"I guess that means it's time for us to go home." Silver stated. Hearing those words brought a sad smile to Sora's face, the day had finally come. Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stood by Sora and Team Sonic stood across from them. Silence fell over them until Carson and Hugo walked up to Sora and said their goodbyes.

"Hey Sora, it's been one incredible ride." Carson said.

"We're going to miss you." Hugo said trying not to be emotional.

"I going to miss you two." Sora replied. Hugo couldn't take it anymore and gave one last hug with Carson joining in. Sora happily sobbed and returned the hug, bringing tears to Riku and the others' eyes. Carson and Hugo ended the hug, gave one last thumbs up, and entered the portal with Tikal. Sora smiled seeing Carson running up to Sticks, twirl her around, and kissed her as they shed tears of happiness. Silver walked up to Sora, Donald, and Goofy to say his final farewell.

"Donald, Goofy, make sure you keep Sora out of trouble." Silver joked.

"We will." Donald said with a sadden smile.

"Goodbye Silver." Goofy sobbed. Sora chuckled, and the trio hugged Silver one last time and watch him enter the portal. On Mobius, Sora watch Silver walk up to Blaze and passionately kiss his true love. Knuckles and Tails were next to give their final goodbyes, both very emotional.

"So long Sora." Knuckles said rubbing his eyes.

"We'll miss you." Tails sobbed.

"I'll miss you too." Sora said shedding tears. Knuckles and Tails gave one final salute to Sora, who laughed and returned it with Donald and Goofy joining. Knuckles and Tails walked through the portal and ran to Rouge and Cream. Tails and Cream kissed for the first time while Rouge playfully smack Knuckles' arm and hugged him tightly with joyful tears. Shadow stood in front of Riku, who tried his best to hide his tears.

"Thank you for freeing me from the darkness." Riku tearfully said.

"You're welcome." Shadow said. Riku gave one last hug to Shadow before the black hedgehog moved to Sora.

"Maria will always be with you." Sora said.

"The same for you. Riku and Kairi will always be with you." Shadow said. Both friends pounded their fists and Shadow walked through Kingdom Hearts. Sora saw the spirit of Maria walking hand in hand with Shadow as they return to their world. This left Sora to say the hardest goodbye to his best friend, Sonic. King Mickey and Kairi stood beside Sora, shedding tears of sadness.

"I'm going to miss you the most, Sonic." Sora said no longer hiding his tears.

"Thank you for saving Kairi and Kingdom Hearts." King Mickey added with gratitude.

"You're welcome and Sora…" Sonic said as he grabbed both his and Kairi's hand. "You and Kairi make a great couple. Just like me and Amy." Sonic finished. Sora and Kairi smiled at each other, leaned in, and shared the first kiss. Riku smirked to himself, his two friends are finally together. The kiss was filled with passion and love as they finished sharing their first kiss.

"I love you, Sora." Kairi finally said those three words. Sora saw her tears happily fall and gave her another loving kiss. The light in their hearts glowed brightly, their destinies were finally united. Sora and Kairi slowly ended the kiss and rested heads together, staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you Kairi." Sora said. He turned to Sonic and hugged his blue friend, both crying in happiness. The pair finished their hug and Sonic walked up to Kingdom Hearts. He saw Amy smiling at him on the other side, waiting for her true love to come home. Sora's dream came full circle and he was happy it came true. Before Sonic stepped through, Sora stopped him.

"Hey Sonic, we will always be with each other." Sora said pointing at his heart. Sonic smiled and pointed at his heart with Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy joining in.

"That's right! In our hearts!" Sonic answered.

"Goodbye Sonic!" Sora said. Sonic gave one last thumbs up and walked through the portal. He and Amy stood at the portal, held hands, and walked back home. The Chaos Emeralds were summoned and shrouded Sonic and Amy. The emeralds had transformed them into Sora and Kairi, who turned back to the original Sora and Kairi. Sonic and Amy waved their final goodbye as the doors to Kingdom Hearts slowly closed.

"So long my friend." Sora responded with a smile.

 **Epilogue**

The Seven Keys of Heart were sealed away forever, and the worlds were at peace. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy thanked Sora for saving everyone and honored him and Team Sonic. At Disney Castle, the king created portraits of our heroes and hung them in the garden. They said goodbye Sora and his friends as they returned to their world in the Gummi Ship. Sora, Riku, and Kairi had returned to their home on Destiny Islands.

"It's good to be home." Sora said while holding Kairi's hand.

"Yes, it does." Kairi said to her boyfriend. The young couple walked to their secret place, wanting to leave new memories. Inside their secret place, the couple approached their favorite drawing and added the Paopu Fruit to complete it. Sora reach into his pocket and pulled out the pictures. Kairi silently watch Sora place them all around their secret place before stopping at their drawing.

"Last picture." Sora said. It was the group picture of himself, Donald, Goofy, and Team Sonic. He placed the photo right above the Paopu drawing, now their secret place was completed. Sora and Kairi shared a kiss and exited their secret place to begin a new journey.

"Thanks guys." Sora said one last time.

 **The End Everyone!**


End file.
